Smash School
by Not-Alone-Anymore
Summary: That's right, another SSB school seen through the eyes of my OC. Jay is thrust into a strange world called Smash School. She's new so it's obviously hard. Read how she's tries to cope with school, drama, practice brawls, and the antics of the original smashers, as... Teachers? (Thanks for over 300 review guys, it's finally complete!)
1. Prologue

**Ok, so I'm writing this to get it outta my system. It's a sorta side project. So onto the prologue... After te disclaimer. Just so ya'll know, whenever something is in parentheses (like this) it's an authors note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSB, Anberlin, Florence + Machine, Lord of the Rings, or saddly *sniff* nutella... :'(...**

Prologue

What would you do if you were invited to a private school called; Smash School. To be completely honest, it makes me wanna smash things. Well anyways, here's my story of hoe I got to be invited:

Typing on my laptop, licking a spoonful of nutella, listening to the music blaring from the living room. This is where I spend most of my summer afternoons. the song that is currently playing is: Addicted to Love, by Florence + Machine. My life is spent alone, silent, bored, and well doing nothing... At least that's my life during the summer.

I share a house with five other people, four of which are females. That causes a lot of bathroom problems, not to mention that we only have two bathrooms... Not fun... I barely own anything in this house. Except my room, but my sister does have to walk through it just to get to her room. More typing, a few songs later and a new song comes on. Alexthymia, by Anberlin:

_"Don't try to wake me up  
Even if the sun really does come out tomorrow  
Don't believe anything you say  
Anymore, in the morn, in the morning  
Bricks to this old house are breaking  
Steel would have weathered but now forlorning  
It's alarming how loud the silence screams  
No warn, no warn, no warning  
Addictions fill the table where the family used to sit  
And conversate  
Conversate to the sounds  
To the sounds of a record player  
With it's jumping needle and the lights that grow dim over time"_

I sing along to the song with almost perfect timing.

"Jay! Can you get the mail?" My mother calls from the downstairs bathroom.

"Ok," I call back, I get up and dash out the front door. Down the stone stairs on our front patio, down the small hill to the street. I reach the mail-box. I open it, avoiding the spider that reminds me of Shelob(Lord of the Rings), which inhabits it. Flipping through the envelopes, I'm surprised to find a letter adressed to me.

The letter is from, 'MH & CH' whoever they are. I rip the envelope open. I read it and soon find out that I have been invited to a school called... Smash...? School...?

"Ok then..." I plop the mail down on the table by the door. I walk to the downstairs bathroom where my mother is doing her curly blonde hair.

"Hey mom, you don't think this letter is a prank do you...?" I ask, handing her the letter. She looks it over before replying.

"No this isn't a fake... In fact, the King and Queen of Hyrule attended this school. It accepts any age students, and teaches not only normal curriculum, but also many fighting styles." She states matter-of-factly.

"Cool! The queen AND the king..." That's right, I'm hylian. but people here in Termina call us elves because of our ears. I'm an imigrant, from Hyrule, in Termina... Yup... Ever since the hero of time, twilight, oracles, etc. etc. Married princess Zelda, the princess of destiny, they've made quite a few changes. Not bad schanges, just changes.

Hylians move to Termina. Terminians(is that what they're called?) moved to Hyrule. I was pretty glad to move to the more futuristic Termina, and away from the 'old fashioned' Hyrule. Blah, blah, blah that's about all, ya now other then when I packed and got picked up by the Smash Bus. For some odd reason it has a painting of an explosion on it.

So that's where I am, on a weird bus with a bunch of random people. On my way to Smash School, located at the Smash Mansion. I'm seated in the very front, waving out the window to my parents, and sisters. H_ere ya go, on your way to a private school. Great, you've never even been to a public school! How are you going to survive?! Why are you talking in the third person? _I face-palm as the bus goes at the speed of light, maybe past, and telaports away to an unknown world called... Smash School.

**Ok, that's chapter #1... Yaaaay *says pathetically*... sorry I'm really tired, it's 12:40 in my time zone so... yeah... Goodnight!**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	2. Chapter 1

**I have four OC's already! Thanks guys! Well here's chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: Id you are actually stupid enough to believe that I own SSB then I'm surprised you can even read...**

Chapter 1

Upon Arrival.

_So this is Smash Mansion... _I thought to myself as I gape up at the mansion. A few other kids meander around.

"Watch out!" I duck as a flaming soccer ball flew directly where my head would have been. It goes straight through the large fancy double doors. I'm still gaping, fully aware that my head was almost knocked off by a ball with flaming accuracy... Litterally!

"See I told you I could hit it farther then you!" A male voice called from behind her.

"Puh-Lease! If I hadn't left the master sword in my room, I so would have beaten you!" A female voice replies to the other one.

"Well maybe you should go grab it!" I turn around to see two other Hylians arguing.

"Maybe I will!" And with that the girl Hylian starts walking towards me. She has long blonde hair, her bangs partially hiding ne of her Cerulean eyes.

"Oh, sorry Torren almost blew your head off," She apologizes gesturing towards the other dirty blonde Hylian boy.

"I-It's ok..." I stutter, my gaze lowered.

"My name's Jasmine, yours?" She asks with a smile.

"Um, Jay," I say just above a whisper. _Man, why'm I so shy?_

"Cool, well see ya 'round!" She says then dashes for the door. I follow at my own pace. Slowly entering through the door, dragging my luggage along with me. I'm surprised at the size of the place. In front of me is the purple carpeted stairs. The dark brwn floor glistens in the slightly dim light. To my sides are two large openings leading to; on my right a game room, and my left the dining room.

I set my luggage down on the floor and go around the stairs. Behind the stairs is a long hall, which I presume holds the classrooms and principles office. I walk down the hall, passing the individual classrooms, enjoying silent bliss. I eventually reach the priniple office. I knock lightly and the door is answered by a... Hand?

"Hello, is this the principle's office...?" I ask slightly confused.

"Yes and you are?" The hand says. I'm completely baffled by this. I mean hw can a hand talk?

"I'm Jay Mixe," I answer uncertainly.

"Ah, come in miss Jay, come in." Upn entering, the first thing I notice is another giant hand tied up in the corner.

"Don't mind Crazy Hand, he just pulled my fingers a bit too hard this time," The hand says with a chuckle. the time I spend in there is very... Weird... After what seemed an eternity I am finally given a schedule and told where my dorm is. I leave and walk silently back to the front room.

Fortunately no ne has touched my bags. Unfortunately the room has somehow managed t fill up in the ten minutes that I spent conversing with a hand. There's at least twenty other kids chattering loudly to each other. I just manage to escape the crowd and up to the place that I will be spending the next 6 months of the first semester.

I take out the card key Master Hand had given me and insert it into the lock. I find two beds. One's pink and frilly and has an equally pink and frilly girl sitting atop it doing her makeup. The other bed is just white, dull, and boring. _ugh, I think I'm gonna throw up! _I think as I plop my luggage down onto my bed.

"Oh, Hi!" The girl says as I unzip my bag and start to unpack.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"I'm April, the princess of mushroom kingdom! And you are...?"

"Jay Mixe," I reply, as un-shy as I can make it.

"Cool! And how come your here, I don't think I've seen you in any famous family pictures!" She asks.

"That's because I'm not in any famous peoples families," I reply, "My grandmother owns a famous bar in Hyrule, though."

"Oh! Cool!" She says cheerily, I smile. I actually like optimistic people. I just think she needs to lay off the... Pink. I finish putting my clothes away in the three drawer dresser, and put little knick-knacks on top of it. I fill the shelf above it with my book, nt all of them fit though and I have to put the rest in the drawer in my beside table. I put my turqouise comforter over the bed, and my matching pillow case on the pillow.

I finish my side of the room off with the few posters I brought and a family photo on the wall. Next is the bathroom. Naturally we share one. I go into the bathroom. There's a large counter with two sinks in it, to the left is a shower, and the rigth is a toilet. The left side of the sink counter has already been transformed into a pink wonderland. I put my stuff on the right side.

When I'm done I go back out. Instead of a normal dresser, April has a vanity with drawers. She's sitting on a pink cushioned seat, looking into the mirror, putting her hair up.

"So you wanna go out and meet some people?" She asks brightly at me.

"Um, no thanks, I'm not very good around... Well, people," I says blushing slightly.

"Oh, c'mon. It'll be fun!" She says then grabs me by the wrist and pulls me out the door. Somehow I managed to grab a book on my out so I immediately buried my nose in it.

"Oof," I say as I run into someone. I look up and am staring into someone's chest. I look up some more to a guy who's at least a full head taller then me.

"S-sorry," I mumble then side-step around him. I stcik my nose rigth back into my book.

"That was just Tex Stylus, he's the oldest oldest here, and he'll be graduating soon," April whispers in my ear. I nod vaguely, even though I heard her perfectly well.

"That's nice," I say automatically, completely engrossed in my book. '_She get's up walks towards me and says, "I'm sorry I must be leaving now." She starts walking away. "Wait!" I call after her, she turns. "I have to tell you something." She moves closer to me. "I-' _

"Hi April, who's your friend." _And there goes the best part... _I think forlornly as I drop my book in surprise.

"Oh, this is Jay! Jay this is-"

"Ike, the second. My parents weren't very imaginative," He finishes for April. I smile as a greetin, my shyness taking over.

"I, uh I g-gotta go," I stumble over my words, then turn on my heels. I almst stumble on my feet in the process. When alone I dash back to my dorm. I plop down on my bed and it's back to my book for me.

**Don't worry for those whose OC's weren't mentioned the rest will be in the next chapter! Oh, and I forgot to mention that the FIRST five OC's are main characters! Until next time,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I have recieved about 8 OC's. I introduced 3 or was it 4 for them in the last chapter. The rest will be introduced in this chapter! Oh, and I have decided to make ALL of the OC's main characters, just cause I like them all, but I still need 3 more so submit please!**

**Link's Little Brother: Yes Jasmine will be a main character :) as I have said above.**

**the unknown assasin: I hope you don't mind but I'm just gonna change Starr's age to 17 since this is before college.**

**Disclaimer: *says in dramatic voice* I don't own anything, Ok? So leave me alone..*goes to cry in a corner*... Just kidding :D(about the crying thing) I don't care!**

Chapter 2

New people. New problems... At least for Jay!

I wake up. It's friday, last free weekday before the REAL experience begins. I look at the clock and groan, it's 10:26.

"April, why didn't you wake me up?" I say drowsily, in the past week me and April have become buddies, that's right buddies(don't judge xP).

"Well, you looked so peaceful and I didn't wanna-"

"Or, you got up, ate breakfast, then saw a cute guy... End of story," I say, being a smart a(what? I don't like cussing...*blushes* Even if it's barely a cuss word...*blushes deeper* DON'T JUDGE!).

"Ok, you caught me... His name is Kit!" April the girl who can never stay down starts explaining to me what he looks like, and everything she knows about him.

"He's 16, and he's human like me. He's dark with black hair and brown eyes. He totally works out and he usually wears these big head phones..."

"Dr. Dre?"

"What?"

"Dr. Dre, it's sorta like a brand... I guess..." I trail off.

"So anyways, how 'bout you, have you met anyone... Interesting?" She says and raises her eyebrows twice. I get up and ignore her eyebrows.

"Nope, at least not like that... I've met a couple Hylians, like me, an Altean, and a... Pokemon I think their called..." My brow furrows as I pull out my normal black Tee and white vest. I also pull out a pair of normal blue jean shorts. I change in the bathroom with April talking through the slightly cracked door.

"Aww, come on! Not anyone who you think is remotely attractive?" She whines.

"Oh, I've met attractive people, but that doesn't mean that I 'like' them!" I say and exit the bathroom.

"Ooh, really? Who?"

"Did I say met? I meant, uh, saw," I say with a shy smile.

"Ugh, you are sooo frustrating! You've gotta meet my good friend Mystique!" She exclaims as I pull out my DSI, I would have a 3DS but we're a little short on money.

"Whatever," I say, inserting a game.

"Then come on!" She grabs my wrist and half-pulls, half-drags me down the hall.

"Wait a second, I just realized something!" I practically yell.

"What! What is it?!" She asks me excitedly.

"I haven't been to the game room yet!" I say then dash down the stairs and into the large room filled with many activities. There's a large flat screen TV on one side of the room, there's also many table-top games such as a pool table, an air hockey table, and foosball. There's many beanbag chairs around the room, and in one corner is a small table with activities for younger children, or pokemon.

There's at least ten people in the room and I freeze up. _What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm weird... Wait, of course I'm weird! And I like being weird, it's fun(It's true!)! But still, they'll judge me and think I'm... Weird! _I sigh and walk into the room nonchalantly. The first thing that happens is a pokemon flouts past my face.

"That's not fair!" Some guy shouts to another guy.

"It's just a game! Get over it!" The other one shouts back, with a smirk on his face. The next thing I notice is that they're is only one other female in the room. I don't know her and she seems to be pulling a prank on an unexpectant napper.

"Mystique!" I wince at April's squeal and every eye turns to us. I cringe under the stare of all the teens and pre-teens.

"Goddesses April, why'd you have to do that?" Mystique says as she walks over to us and gives April a hug. She has light brown, shoulder length hair, with natural blonde highlights, and the ends tinged red a little braid hanging on the side of her face. She's wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, but the sleeve are black. Her black low heeled boots reach just under her knees.

Her boots cover up some of her black jeaned legs, and she wears purple fingerless gloves.

"I was just about to write on that idiots face, Jigglypuff lent me her marker!" Mystique says with a wide grin(I especially like her prankster personality, Thanks mystery8icarus). She turns to me and I get to see her blue eyes.

"And who are you?" She asks me.

"Jay Mixe..." I say shyly, averting my gaze.

"Ok, that's all I need to know..." She says with a mischeivous gleam in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, you were gonna draw on my face?" A boy comes up. He has dark hair, and hazel eyes. His skin is tanned.

"Yes Josh! I definetely was!" She says with a smirk. Josh squints his eyes looking suspicously at Mystique.

"I've got my eyes on yo-" He imediately stops when he sees April. He scoots away as fast as he can. My brow furrows, but I just ignore it. I go over to the big flat screen where the two guys are still playing a game. I watch wih interest as they battle monsters, go through puzzles, and unlock characters.

"Um, hello! If you two dunder heads would un-glue your eyes from that screen you'd realize that us two wanna play a game, NOW! I turn startled to see a fox. She, at least I think it's a she provided by her voice, is a midnight fox, thus meaning that she has dark blue fur. Her eyes are red, which freaks me out a little and she's wearing a pair of white shorts and a green shirt.

"Oh, sorry we didn't mean to be rude." One of them says as he pauses the game.

"Um, yes we did." The other one says.

"Shut up Torren," he says.

"Why- ooh," Apparently this certain fox as quite the reputation(I thought she should have one, seeing as she's a fox).

"Good,' The fox says, and once they leave she turns to me.

"The names mccloud, Starr Mccloud. You?"

"I'm Jay Mixe." I say for the tenth time, which is the most I've said my name in a year.

"So what shall we play...?"

* * *

(Later)

Ugh," I collapse on my bed.

"Sometimes, I hate people..." I state.

"Why?" April asks in her usual chipper voice as she pulls out a night gown.

"Three words: Too. Many. Questions." I say with a sigh of exasperation.

"For instance, today someone asked me if I like cinnamon... Cinnamon! I said no because I'm allergic to cinnamon... Then they said I suck..." April goes into the bathroom but cracks the door so we can talk.

"Well that was kinda weird, but that's just the smash mansion. I've been here since I was 9 so I'm used to it!"

"And how old are you now...?"

"Four-teen! Oh, yeah I never asked how old you are!"

"Thirteen."

"Wow! So is Mystique!"

"Who?" (classic oblivious-ness!)

"That Altean girl who was gonna write on Josh's face!" She walks out and I go in with my Pj's.

"Wait, who's josh?"

"Ugh, seriously? Do you not pay attention?"

"I'm sorry I was distracted by the beautiful voice of video-game... Actually, no I'm not sorry..."

"Well whatever, Mystique is the daughter of Roy a-"

"Wait, who's Roy?" I ask then exit the bathroom.

"He was in Melee!"

"Oh, right the tournaments... Sorry I never really paid attention to those..." I say with an innocent smile.

"Well anyways, she a HUGE prankster, and MY bestfriend!" I nod in understanding, grabbing my book off the bedside table.

"Ok, and?"

"Well, who have you met?"

"I met a fox named Starr who seemed pretty cool!"

"Oh, she's usually cold to everybody!"

"She wasn't to me!"

"Oh! Well who else?"

"Um, well I met a pokemon called... Uh... Snivy I think...?" (I'm using the pokemon from Pokemon Black and White since they're the newest pokemon games. The original though)

"Oh cool! I've met Snivy, Tepig AND Oshawott!"

"Uhuh..." By now I'm sucked up in my book...

* * *

(The next morning)

I wake up at 9:00 and get dressed. Then I go downstairs to the large diningroom where April is waiting for me. The diningroom has five different tables. The one I sit at is for teens and pre-teens. The other tables hold; Pokemon on one, Elemtary school kids on one, teachers on another, and the youngest kids on the last...

I'm not sure why they have kids under first grade though... A large pink ball with a eyes, a mouth, and feet walks out of the kitchen. I think his name was Kirby, R.O.B's following him with patters of food. The R.O.B.'s put the platters on each table and cook Kirby goes to the teachers' table. Todays breakfast is; Pancakes, Bacon(MMMM Bacon... xD), eggs, and for refreshment orange juice and water... Just a typical breakfast... That is before another R.O.B. comes out with the pokemon food.

"Let's eat!" Says a hungry eyed girl. She looks up from the food at all the eyes staring at her.

"What? I'm hungry!" And after that everyone digs in. After breakfast I make my way to the training grounds. It's very peaceful there, and it's a good place to think. I have a feeling that when school starts monday that it won't be too peaceful. When I reach the traing grounds there's one other person there. I think his name is Kit. April has a crush on him.

I ignore him and go to the archery targets. I forgot to pack my own longbow so I just grab one of the recurves(bow types; Recurve, Longbow, and Compound). I grab a quiver of arrows and go to one of the marks on the ground. I'm not very used to these, in fact I'm more used to shooting a box filled with tarp that has a crudely drawn bullseye on it.

Fitting the arrow on and pulling the string back till I can touch my thumb to the back of my neck. Then I sight down the aroow, I prefer to aim like this instead of using the pin because it improves you more. I let the arrow fly. Bullseye. My dad always said I was a natural. It took me much longer to get good aim with throwing daggers then a bow.

"Wow," someone says begind me. It's a girl I've never met. I also notice Kit looking at me.

"And you didn't even use that pin thing I see people use!" I blush and smile shyly, looking down at my converse.

"It wasn't that good..." I trail off, knowing that that's a lie. It's a bullseye, I haven't gotten a bullseye since I was like 11.

"I've never seen someone so good with a bow! Oh, by the way, I'm Alice Ringo!" I shae her hand.

"Jay Mixe!" For some reason I'm not too shy around her. She's asian and her hair is a dark blue with lighter blue highlights matching her blue eyes. Her hair is spiky and long. She looks pretty young but not at the smae time. Her outfit consists of a dark blue shirt wth purple sleeves, and matching belt with a pink heart belt buckle. She also wears a pretty little heart necklace.

"Cool, I'll see ya 'round then!" She says then walks off, looking back and waving at me. I wave back... Who knows maybe I'll like this school!.

**Ok, next chapter will be in a dif person's PoV! I'll have each OC have there own chapter! And remember I still nedd 3 OC's! Oh, and if your reading my other story, Just Another Switcharoo(which is actually nothing like it's title x3) then sorry 'cause I can't write the chapter until later. I have to go somewhere with my mom, ugh... **

**So until next time,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I have all the OC's I need... Actually I have two extra... I loved all your OC's alright! Plus I didn't wanna let one of my fans down... Wow I actually have fans... I never thought I'd see a day that I actually had fans! Thanks for reviewing...**

**NineTails627: Aww, thanks :)! You're OC will definetely be in this little fanfic :3!**

**SyranRose145: Yes Lyric and Aryn can be cousins!**

**KoopaTroopa16: Thanks! I'm glad you like it:)!**

**Last thing I'm gonna say is: I'm so surprised people actually like my stories! It makes me sooo happy, especially since only three months ago I was just writing little snatches of stories in a beaten up notebook! I usually gave up on them too, but all of my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers help me to keep going! **

**Now for the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own; SSB, SSBM, SSBB, Apple, or any of the songs or song artists mentioned here!**

Chapter 3(Sabrina/Poppy)

"Call me Poppy" (I had to have this as the chapter name, it's fits so well!)

My name is Sabrina Poppy Feller. I am 16 years old and- Oh who am I kidding? I don't talk formal, in fact formal people make me wanna throw up! I'm just a normal 16 year old girl... Ok, not-so-normal 16 year old. Here's some things about me: My eye color is dark chocolate brown-people say I glare a lot, but I don't! I promise- and my hair color is a sorta auburn. I like wearing my brown aviator jacket-I want to be a pilot-and matching aviator gloves. People think of me as a cold and hard tomboy, but I AM NOT A TOMBOY! I am actually very girly, but no one really knows... I also have a somewhat short temper... Ok, a very short temper. I LOVE flight simulator games, and have plenty!

I think that's all you need to know about me for now. Well anyways, my current activity is peruzing the internet for a cute little dress I saw the other day. My roommate is Aryn, the daughter of Pit the angel. She's very kind to me, but then again she is an angel. If you wanna know about Aryn then you're gonna have to meet her yourself!

"Ooh, that's cute! Hmmm, it's not the one I was looking for but... I'll get it!" I say to myself in my thick cockney accent just as Aryn enters the room. Aryn has gray hair and matching wings, that compliment her indigo blue eyes. She like to wear a purple shirt with normal black jeans or shorts. Today she's wearing shorts, since it is the end of summer.

"Hey Poppy!" She says cheerily.

"Hi," I say robotically, not really paying attention.

"So, what're you doing?" She asks.

"Shopping..."

"On that magic box?"

"It's called a laptop."

"Oh, right! Sorry I forgot..." Aryn says sheepishly.

"Whatever." I say, typing like a maniac.

"So, you wanna go do something...?"

"Ok, sure!" I say, closing my laptop. I get up and go over to the door where Aryn is wating for me. We head downstairs.

"C'mon, those people look interesting!" I point at a couple of girls entering the game room.

"Must we meet new people? Can't we just go train or something?" She asks in her normal formal manner, she ahs gotta be the only formal person that I can stand. But she isn't always formal, only when she's complaining or speaking to someone new... Now that I think of it she doesn't complain much at all!

"Yes, we must meet new people," I say in mocking-formality.

"Ok," She sighs. We walk over to them. One girl has sunny blonde hair, and obviously like the color pink; judging by her pink shirt, heels, and gem baret. The other girl has light brown hair streaked blonde, and tinged red at the tips. She wears a purple shirt with long black sleevs, black jeans, and black combat boot, with purple fingerless gloves.

"Mystique, did you replace my pink nail polish with this black nail polish?" The blonde one says as she holds up a vial of black nail polish.

"Me? No!" The girl called Mystique answers sarcastically.

"Ugh, you drive me nuts!" The blonde one says, an amused smile plastered on her face.

"Oh April, you know me! I'd never do that!" Mystique replies sarcastically again, throwing in a couple of wild hand gestures. I smile amused then walk up to them.

"Oh, hello!" April says.

"Hi, my name's Sabrina, yours?" I ask.

"April, and this is Mystique, it's very nice to meet you Sabrina!" She replies.

"Call me Poppy!"

"Ok, Poppy! who's your friend?" Mystique asks.

"This is," I start as I pull Aryn over.

"Aryn!" I finish.

"Hi," She says.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to know a Jay Mixe, would you?" April asks.

"No, why?" I ask.

"Oh, I can't find her! perhaps you've seen her, she usually has her nose stuck in a book, she's also rather anti social. Oh, and she also wears glasses, but they're usually atop her head when she's reading..." April says hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't, have you Aryn?" I ask.

"Nope," Aryn says.

"Oh, that's too bad... Oh yeah I meant to ask you Myst have you see-"

"Nope!" Mystique says while eyeing the kitchen doors.

"You may go." April says to Mystique. Mystique fist pumps the air then heads to the kitchen.

"Well, I was gonna go train..." Aryn says.

"I'll come with you!" I say, happy to get some training in, after all this is the last day till school starts.

"I'll come, maybe Jay's there!" April says optimistically. That's when we hear the explosion. Smoke streams from the kitchen as Mystique walks out smugly, brushing her hands against eachother, whistling nonchalantly.

"Did you ju- Nevermind, we were gonna go train. Coming?" April asks.

"Ok, sure!" Mystique says.

"Oh, and don't worry about the explosion! It's another one of my concoctions, like the unharmful fire I like!" Mystique explains as we head out the large decorative double doors.

**If, you're thinking that this is short, well it's supposed to be! All of the introduction chapters like this one will be short! Next chapter is Tex, so keep on reading Jazzhearts! Oh, and I'm sorry but I won't be putting Fiona in this...**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	5. Chapter 4

**Woo! Chapter 4! Today we get to explore the world of Tex Stylus! And now onto the replies:**

**Drizzled in Chocolate: Yay! I'm glad I got her so well :D!**

**SyranRose145: Ah! You people are so nice to me! I'm glad you like how I incorperated her :)!**

**NineTails627: It's kk! I enjoy getting reviews, even if there OC's :)!**

**Sage-Of-Spades: Eep, I'm glad you like it! Wow i say glad a lot... Oh well C:! Oh, and I fixed it up :)! So now there are no repeat chapters! **

**JazzHearts: Yup, this chapter is allllll about Tex!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh... I don't own SSB, SSBM, SSBB, or any brands I mention in this story!**

Chapter 4.

A glimpse into the World of Tex Stylus(we're going back in time to the start of Tex's sunday).

I cursed under his breath. Lying in front of me, on my plate of food, is... Pokemon food. Oh sure, I don't mind eating pokemon food... OF COURSE I MIND! Not only does pokemon food taste, well, disturbing... BUT it also has to remind me of my worst, and most embarassing fear of Pokemon(Yeah, I had to make his fear a little more extreme. But it's still really funny... :3).

I hear a quiet giggle. Being alone in silence a lot make your hearing improve... Not that I'm alone ALL th time... just some... I glance over to the girl's side and see's the giggler. It's another pre-teen, you know, when they're in their... Awkward stage...

I get up and head over to the bustling kitchen. Walking over to the pokemon food distributer.

"Um, excuse me?" I say, unusually outgoing-ly.

"Why did you give ME pokemon food?" I say, trying to get my voice a little louder.

"I'm sorry. I counted out six bowls perfectly, someone must've switched them..." I hear this, and immediately think of the giggling girl. I nod politely to the kitchen-hand then walk back into the diningroom. By now most of the people are close to finishing, most of the pokemon are already finished too. Actually ALL the pokemon except Riolu(There's a Pichu, an Igglybuff, and Riolu and I'm just gonna say that they're the eggs of previous pokemon because these are my three fave pokemon in all SSB games).

"Um, is this y-yours?" I ask timidly.

_'Yes, Thank you' _He says telepathically, his voice is much deeper then it should be. He is after all only on his first stage of life or whatever. I nod then walk out of the dining room. _Ugh, great! Now I have to wait for lunch! Just great. _I walk upstairs to the dormitories, going to dormitory 106. It's the third dormitory to the left.

I enter to find my roommate Kit. We came to Smash School in the same year, so we know eachother pretty well. Not to mention the fact that we've shared a dormitory till I turned thirteen and entered the high school(I'm just saying that pre-teens go into high-school when they're thirteen). Then the next year Kit moved up too and we shared a dorm together since.

"Hey, Kit." I greet. He's on his bed listening to music with normal ear-buds, different from his normal Dr. Dre beats, and one of the buds is laying limply at his side.

"Hey," He says back.

"Did you know someone switched my food with," I pause to shudder.

"Pokemon food," I shudder again, and Kit gives me a sympathetic look.

"Wow, that's rough... Well rough on you," these words do nothing to improve my mood. I plop down onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling. It hasn't changed from last year. I had this dorm last year, it looks like no one touched it over the summer. Smash School is like any other boarding school... Except the principles are Master Hand and Crazy Hand, people here smash stuff, and creatures from all different dimensions come here.

For instance, I saw an 8 foot tall dinosaur thing. It's weird to think that I'm just a normal human being. The majority of the school is humans but there are also; Hylians, Alteans, Dinosaurs(Yup, I'm putting another yoshi in! And probably bowser junior!), Pokemon, I even saw a bright green hedgehog thing...

"Sooo," Kit says in a bored tone.

"Sooo," I reply, mockingly.

"You wanna, I dunno... Go see if there's any new girls that are, ya know, our age...?" Kit asks enthusiastically. I make as if I'm thinking about before saying:

"Yeah, ok sure," Kit jumps up and heads towards the door, I naturally follow. We go downstairs where my favorite hylian(if you're thinking this is romantic then you'll have to wait till you get to the bottom!) sees us.

"Hey, guys!" Jasmine walks over.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Ya know. The usual... Mostly trying to reprimand that snob of a prince Torren..." She answers.

"How are you guys even related...?" Kit asks.

"Oh don't get me started! Well first of a-"

"Woah, we really don't feel like hearing about your family heritage!" I interfere.

"Ok, so what were guys doin'?"

"Just trying to meet new people!"

"Well good luck with that! Some of these new girls are shyer then even you Tex!" I feel a small heat come to my cheeks, I'm not sure why though... Suddenly we hear an explosion coming from the kitchen. Smoke pours out like a chimney and a girl walks out, nonchalantly brushing her hands off. All three of us stare in shock as the girl walks over to a few others who are mingling.

That's when I recognize her as the giggling girl(who's the number one prankster? Mystique!).

"What. Just. Happened?" Kit asks as we gape at the smoke puffing out by the, um, cloudfull(?). I shrug as a response to him.

"Maybe we shou-" Jasmine starts.

"Yeah," I finish and we hurriedly leave.

**Yeah short... But hey it's supposed to be! I might write the next chapter today if I get bored... Oh the next chapter will be Jasmine's chapter! **

**If you have any reference on pairings PM me and I might put it in! But I don't do yaoi, or slash, or whatever you wanna call, so please don't!**

**Until next time,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm writing this earlier then usual... But I couldn't wait to write! So sorry about any typos or whatever... I'm gonna say something random... Is it weird that I somehow managed to stub the toe on my right foot, on the door that was on my left? Yeah, well I told you it was random... Well it's Jasmine's chapter now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving nintendo... **

Chapter 5.

This is me.

I'm a Hylian. I'm related to the Hero of Twilight, Link(My favorite TLoZ game is TP so yeah... It's also the only one I've been abe to finish...). I'm related to the royal Hylian family. I'm 16 years old, so how is it that a 15 year-old boy is my nephew? Well I'll tell you how...:

My older brother Link married the beautiful princess Zelda, a few years later Zelda get's pregnant. That's where I come in. You see Link thought that his parents died, but they didn't. I'm not proud of my mother, she was well... I can't think of any good words that describe her. I have thought of other words, but seeing as there may be younger children reading this I won't say them.

Today is an ordinary sunday, I've spent the last ten years of my life attending this school. I know it better then MH and CH them selves... Well not really. I probably know it better then Link though. Almost moment of my life is spent reprimanding my nephew Torren, that snooty, little, brat that is somehow related to me...

Yes I know I just explained it, but I can dream... Right? Well apparently not...

"But Jasmine!" Torren whines.

"No!" I _sternly_ say back... Extra emphasis on the _sternly _part.

"Ugh, fine," Torren hands over the Wii remote he had been using moments before. It's my turn to play, and man I am gonna beat this kid into next friday! Me and some random guy start playing a game I've never heard of before, and it is DARN FUN! I learn the controls easily enough and am soon following along. Eventually I die, and Torren snatches the contoller outta my hand.

"Woah there, you look like a rabbid dog!" I say jokingly, Torren sticks his tongue out and I return the gesture. I exit the gameroom, being offcially bored. i walk up to some random kid, I don't remember his name. Hiding behind the plant that matches my forest green tunic perfectly, i listen, ears atwitch.

"Well I hea- Oh hey mister Link!" _Uh oh... _I think as I remember last time I was caught listening, and imitating. I scoot further into the corner where my little plant is located. I loose my balance and fall on my rump. Theres a soft thump, and I hear footsteps. I look up, right into Link's 're tinkling like sapphires, or auqa marines. I wish my eyes twinkled like that.

"Jasmine, what are you doing?" Link say, and I know he's amused.

"Just checkin' out the scenery..." I say hopefully.

"Mhmm, at, uh, this particular plant...? In fact, at the same exact plant I last found you trying to imitate that poor pokemon Igglybuff?" He smirks that one smirk that always says: _Busted! _

"Alright, ya caught me... I got, bored." I say as he pulls me up. He raises an eyebrow.

"Where's Torren?" He asks suspiciously.

"He's off playing video games... Ya know he's really rude to me! Are you sure I'm not allowed to imitate him...?"

"Yes I'm sure. Oh look! It's your little friends," Link does a combination of smirkibg, and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, those two... I've got them wrapped around me pinky finger..." I say myscheivously as I twirl my hair with my pinky.

"Oh, haha! Well I've gotta go, you know how those primids get..." We both shudder at our last encounter, at least twenty surrpunding us... Fortunately TL and co. Saved us.

"See ya later, big bro!" I dash away, turning back and waving.

"Hey, guys!" I greet Kit and Tex.

"What's up?" Tex asks.

"Ya know. The usual... Mostly trying to reprimand that snob of a prince Torren..." I say, and instantly wanna smack Torren in the face.

"How are you guys even related...?" Kit wonders aloud.

"Oh, don't get me started! Well first of a-"

"Woah, we really don't feel like hearing about your family heritage!" Tex rudely interupts.

"Ok, so what were you guys doin'?" I ask, shrugging off that rude interuption... RUDE!

"Just trying to meet new people!" Kit answers.

"Well good luck with that! Some of these new girls are shyer then even you Tex!" I say, with a chuckle. Suddenly, something in the kitchen explodes. A girl with brown hair, with blonde highlights that are tinged red, walks out. Me, Kit, and Tex are still staring at the door, which is acting as chimney for the kitchen when Kit break the silence.

"What. Just. Happened?" I'm pretty sue that the chimney in the kitchen MUST be blocked or something, because the smoke is still comin'!

"Maybe we shou-" I begin.

"Yeah," Tex finishes. We hurry away to the training grounds. There's about six or seven other kids including the one with brown hair, blonde highlights, and tinged red. We walk over to the sandbags and I unsheath the master sword. I gp up to the first one I see. _Inhale. _Slash. _Exhale. _Slice. I inhale, hit the sandbag, exhale, hit ti again, for about ten minutes.

Now I need a short break. An extermely short break. My breaks are long enough to watch other people, but short enough so I don't have to do any extra training. I watch a fox, I think her name is Starr, battle a sandbag-unforgivingly. I switch my gaze to a kid with some sort of key... Next is another guy, he battles the sandbag ferociously, swinging his two katanas with ease.

Next is a girl with a whip, oh but not a normal whip. this whip seems to be a blade. It looks Hylian, and magic-infused. Next up is... A... Dinosaur, maybe a lizard? It stands at about 8 feet tall, and is very long. His color varies at different parts of his body, at some parts it's purple, at others it's orange. He slashes with his claws, and at one point breathes out what looks like acid.

I look up to the position of the sun, it's been at least a half-hour that I've been watching. _Dang! Well back to training I guess..._

**Did you all like Jasmine's chapter? I hope so! Next chapter will be either Josh, or Nylon! If you're wondering I'm doing these at random. not by favorites, not by how I got them, just randomly!**

**Until next time,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I couldn't wait to write this! Probably because this has Jay in it :D! Replies to reviews:**

**Sage-of-Spades: Thanks :)! It means the world to know people like this!**

**NineTails627: :D! I'm happy you like it so much!**

**AwesomeDragonGirl1601: Yeah, I would but I can barely handle 15 OC's(including mine) So, yeah... But I love your pen name!**

**Ruby1996: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Wow I say that like everytime I write a new chapter... Cool XD!**

**Link's Little Brother: It's ok! One or two reviews are more then enough! And once again I say: I'm glad you like!**

**Duskzilla: Thank you! I try. **

**Yay, it's awesome how everybody is liking how their OC's are in this! Well enjoy this next chapter! Wow, I had quite a few reviews! If I get anymore I might not be able to reply to them all!**

**Disclaimer: As I said before, I DON'T OWN SSB, SSBM, SSBB, OR ANYTHING ELSE INVOLVING NINTENDO! that is all...**

Chapter 6

Nylon's sunday.

I'm normal, nothing's wrong with me. The worst thing that happened to me? My parents abandoned me. It wasn't tough growing up, Gorons found and raised me. So I had a family, not that they trusted me or anything. I had maybe, five, six friends. But all that's behind me now! Now I'm at Smash School. I have countless friends, and countless skills because of this place.

Sundays for me are spent having fun, just like everyone else. My best friends include: Alice, and Kit. everybody likes Kit. Right now I'm playing foosball with Alice. She's surprisingly good!

"And, that's that!" She says as she scores the winning goal.

"Phew! You're pretty good!" I gasp out. My hands are hurting.

"So, wanna go train?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe Kit's there." I say and we walk out. When at the training grounds we go to the sparring circle.

"Now, let's see if you can beat me here!" I say confidently.

"We'll see!" She says, just as confident. She pulls out her large indistructable(I had to make it special, that way it won't get toen to shreds) hand fan, and I pull out my two katanas. I get into my fighting stance and, she does the same. We circle each other, waiting for the first strike.

I attack first, doing a double slash by quickly turning around. She easily rdirects my slash with her un-opened fan. She opens her fan telekinetic-ly and starts flapping it enough to cause the wind to blow me back some. The way the sparring circle works is, you can do whatever you would do in a brawl, but instead of smashing people of the stages you have to get them out of the circle.

I fight her wind, sticking one of my katanas in the ground and holding on for dear life. When the gusts die down I yank my katana out of the ground and dash at her. I swing one and she side-steps. She sends ine of her weird telekinetic balls at me, and i rll out of the way. This is the routine for the next few minutes. I hadn't realized but people have gathered around the circle.

I attack with more ferocity, trying to make contact. The thing about sparring circles, smash arenas, and practice arenas is that they somehow never let you get hurt. you can take a swing and just feel a small jolt of pain, but nothing bad. My hand vibrates from the force I hit her fan. It doesn't break, never has never will.

She starts her gusts up again, but before I'm blown out I throw one of my daggers in a feeble attempt. It somehow meets it's mark, and I ram her out. The small crowd chears, then starts to disperse. I walk over to Alice.

"Nice try!" I hold out my hand, and she takes. I heave her up and we head over to the sandbags. I go to one, she to another. After awhile I start to pant and head back to the mansion. I turn back to wave, and when I turn forward again someone falls ontop of me.

"Oof," I say as they land on my stomach. Whoever fell ontop of me got up, stuttering a sorry over and over again.

"Oh my, I'm am s-so sorry. I never meant to- just sorry! Sorry," I get up and look at the one who fell atop of me. She has light brown hair, and brown eyes.

"I sorta tripped over," she pauses to look back at what she tripped on.

"My... Feet..." She says, pursing her lips.

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm Jay!" She holds out her hand, and I shake it.

"Nylon!" I reply.

"You know, I'm usually a lot shyer then this!" She says, and seems t start pondering something.

"Oh, well. I do have that effect on ladies," I say, and fail. I know I failed because Jay raises an eyebrow.

"Well then, I'm gonna go back to training! See ya 'round!" She says then walks off to the training ground. I return to the smash mansion, and go up to my dorm. I share with Ike II. He's a cool guy, if you call blue hair and golden swords cool. he inherited both from his father Ike. I go to the bathroom to take a shower when he enters the dorm.

"Hey junior!" I call out.

"Don't call me that. I just got beat by Starr at pool," I burst out laughing. Not only is Starr a female, but she's also a fox!

"Hey! It's not funny!" He practically yells.

"Um, yeah it is!" I start the shower. I'm still laughing.

"Well whatever, hurry up with your shower! I wanna take one!"

"Whatever."

**Ok, that's it! Yup it's another short introductory! **

**Until next time,**

** ~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow! People like my story so much! Thank you all for being so loyal and nice! It's really inspiring :3.**

**the unknown assasin: Thank you!**

**Sage-of-Spades(Or just Sage): Yeah, I love that part XD!**

**Jmancman: Don't worry, Josh wil be in chapter 8.**

**NinTails627: Whoop! Happiness resonates from me, because I 'Nailed It'!**

**AwesomeDragnGirl1601: Thanks, I would put your OC in but I already have a lot!**

**Duskzilla: Yup, well Lyric is in this chapter.**

**Rubt1996: Alice will get her moment :)! In fact everyone will get their moments!**

**RoseColoredsky(SyranRose): The chapters will get longer... Hopefully... Well I'm glad you like it!**

**Wow, everybody loves Nylon's epic fail! Teehee, I had to make it on Jay, since she's all anti-social and all... No onto the chapter...(drum roll please)**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I don't own any nintendo thingies or whatever... So don't sue!**

Chapter 7

Related to an Angel.(sunday evening, instead of morning and afternoon)

I'm Lyric. I'm fifteen years old. I love to prank people, but don't do it very often anymore. I can't show emotion very well, but I don't really care. The most awesomest thing about me though, is that I'm related to an angel! You wanna know how? Well let's begin then...

My mother is Hylian. My father is human. My aunt is married to an angel... Weird, I know! I'm actually thinking of pranking my friend when my roommate comes in. I never met her before the beggining of the school year. Her name's Alice, Alice Ringo. She's very shy, but at least she's my friend!

"Hey Al!" I call her Al, fo short. It's funny, sometimes when I'm hanging with my friends I'll call to Alice, but you know say Al. They'll look up to see if it's a hot guy! Yeah, good times!

"Hey, Ly," she calls me Ly, pronounced Lee.

"So, watcha been up to?" I ask, digging in my bedside table for a magazine.

"Oh, just training..." She says, tiredly.

"Oh, yeah! I've been training too! Hey were you practicing with Nylon...?" I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yes, we have! Just as friends though!" She says while pulling out her pjs.

"Whatever you say..." I say sarcastically. It's fun to mess around with Alice.

"So how'd ya like dinner?" Alice enters the bathroom as I say this.

"Um, not chef Kirby's best work..." She comments on the boring Mac an Cheese.

"He tends to eat his creations. You should've seen him last year! I swear he ate an entire bowl of cookie dough!" I laugh along with Alice at our head chef's antics.

"Nice!" I hear the shower turn on, and water hitting the floor of it. I get up and fish for some pj's in m drawer. I some out, then quickly change before Alice finishes her shower. I already took a shower when I finished training, before dinner.

I lie back in my bed, letting it's comfiness take me into dreamland.

* * *

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP, goes the alarm clock. BANG, goes my fist on the alarm clock. I look up groggily. It's seven AM, the worst time of the day. I get up and dodder over to Alice.

"Hey, wake up." I say, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"vive mur menuts..."(yup, groggy voice too) She says before I hear her slight snores. I start to shake her violently, now more awake. She looks up at me.

"Why's yu wake me up...?" She says, even more groggily, to me.

"Cuz, iz time to get up..." I say then pull her up, not caring if I pull her arm outta it's socket.

"Owowowow! I'm awake! I'm awake!" She practically yells at me. I somehow manage to get dressed, and fix my face but in the end I'm all ready to go... Sorta... I first gotta find my books. They were given when we first got here and I haven't seen 'em since. I look around, in the closet, in all my drawers, even in the bathroom.

"Hey Al! Have you seen my bookbag, with books in it?" I ask her before she leaves me.

"Wasn't it in the 'secret' compartment?" She says, using air bunnies as I like to call them. Ya know, where you make peace signs with your hands, then open and close 'em.

"Oh yeah! Right!" I dash over to the small door in the wall. I unlatch it and dig around. I find my bag and yank it out. Then off to first class for me!

* * *

"Alrighty then! Class I'm Queen(yes she was promoted) Peach! But you may call me Ms. Peach! I'm your teacher for literature!" The teacher, or Ms. Peach, says in an almost too cheery voice. She's a blonde beauty you could say. She wears a long pink dress, complete with frills, and poofiness.

"Now then, let's start with introductions! State your name, grade, and nationality! Well if you have any! Ooh, and remember if your grade isn't below 8th then your in the right place!" She finishes this sentence with a tinkling giggle, then points to some random person to start. He gets up.

"Uh, Tex, 12th, American." _Ah, now I remember! Tex, cool guy! _Tex sits down and the guy next to him gets up. It's Kit.

"Kit, 11th, American too!" Kit says with full confidence. Everybody like Kit. Next is Alice, who decided to sit in the front of the class, with me in the back.

"Alice, 10th, Asian!" She says shyly, but loud enough. Next is another guy.

"Nylon, 11th, Hylian." Next up, a girl!

"Sabrina, 11th, American!" Another girl next! Next row.

"Jay, 8th, Hylian..." A new girl says, just loud enough for people to hear. Next is my cousin, Aryn.

"Aryn, 9th, Angel." People look up to her like she's a goddess. She knows a goddess, but that doesn't mean she is one!

"Starr, 12th, midnigth fox." She's rather intimidating. Next is a male...

"Torren, 9th, Hylian!" He says confidently. Another female! She rolls her eyes.

"Jasmine, 11th, Hylian!" She says, if not more confidently. Last row now! Guy again!

"Josh, 8th(let's just say he skipped a grade...), I don't know..." People stare oddly at him. Another gal.

"Mystique, 8th, Altean." She says, then looks around myschevously.

"Lyric, 10th, Hylian." I say with a smirk, my signature smirk in fact! Next gal!

"April, 9th, human... Basically..." She says. Last person. I know him too!

"Ike II, 11th, Altean." I smirk again.

"Alright! Now that I've written all that down, on my handy clipboard... Let's get onto the rules!"

**Ok! How'd you all like Lyric's chapter? Next is Josh's the youngest of them all!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okie, next chapter. Now onto the review replies:**

**Sage: Yeah, I think I'll edit... :) and thanks!**

******the unknown assasin: Woop! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!**

**RoseColoredSky: I know right! I couldn't resist people seeing her as perfect.**

**NineTail627: Yup, and that's gonna be fun*grins myscheviously* Hehehe*maniacal laugh* Heheheheh...**

**KoopaTroopa16: Oh please, as if I WON'T update soon xD! Glad yah liked it!**

**OMG CATS: yeah, I forgot... I'm very forgetful sometimes...**

**Duskzilla: Kay! Dagger won't be coming into the picture till, like chapter 9 or 10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin', kay? Good!**

Chapter 8

The youngest of the group.(First day of School, still)

Being the youngest isn't all it's cracked up to be! I would know. I'm Josh, by the way, and I am the youngest in my class. The only reason I'm in high school, is 'cause I skipped a grade, thank god. I barely know anyone, but if you must know, I have a huge crush on April. She's just so... Pretty, and nice, and cool, and lovable, and... Shall I go on?

On my first day of school, I'm bored. Until lunch. Todays lunch is... Normal hamburgers and hot dogs... I wish the food was better! I go and sit at the table. Smash School doesn't have a cafeteria. They do, after all, have a giant dining room, with five different tables. I sit next to April, which automtically makes me shy and flustered.

"So Mystique, how did you like literature?" April asks to the girl n the opposite side of her.

"Eh, not my best subject." Mystique replies.

"I liked it!" Says the one next to Mystique. I zone out. At about 12:45 the crowd starts to disperse. I trail behind April, as nonchalantly as I can. I'm pretty good at being sneaky. The second part of each day is more training, but with teachers. I head to the training grounds. Today's teacher is... Ganondorf, yay.

"Hello class! You may call me The Evil Overlord, Gerudion King, or just Dark Lord Ganon." Ganondorf hollers out, impressively.

"Yes, Sir!" The class says methodically.

"Now then! Since I am your master today, we will be working on power! With my assistant, Bowser!" Bowser stomps over to the small crowd.

"You may call me, King of the Koopa's! Or Koopa King for short." Bowser says, with an equally impressive holler. The class continues on with nary an interuption. Most of us our scared out of our pants, of them. I mean, they are villains. Bowser demonstrates his fire power, litterally. Ganondorf does his shadow punch thingy.

All is well until Bowser and Ganondorf have a little diagreement...

"Fire is power! Real power!" Bowser yells, deafeningly.

"You want power? Well then I'll show you true power!" They stumble into a sparring circle, it being the closest thing to an arena that they can get. chaos ensues as the more violent teens start cheering for Bowser or Ganondorf. While others throw insults at them.

"Ha, Bowser is so gonna beat Ganon_dork_!"

"Puh-lease! Ganondorf is a great evil! Why he's the reincarnation of the first great evil!" I'd join in too, but I would surely be teased. Torren, Nylon, and Mystique mostly. Sometimes Lyic, but not as much. There's one other person who doesn't join in, she seems afraid to. I walk over to her and thrust my hand out so she can shake it.

"Josh! Nice to meet you!" She takes it hesitantly and shakes it slightly.

"Jay, it's a pleasure." She says shyly, almost more shy then me. We stand in awkward silence.

"So, uh, why you here?" I ask. She looks at me, confused.

"I mean, do you have any special skills?" I rephrase.

"Well, uh, sorta... It's hard to explain..." More awkward silence. The small brawl has ended, probably 'cause MH and CH have just hovered out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Most of the teens look down at their shoes, sheapishly. Others avert their eyes to the side. Bowser and Ganondorf, the real culprits, start stuttering out explanations, and excuses.

"Well, uh, y'see... Bowser burned my shoe..."

"He, sorta... Accidentally, shadow punched me while doing a demonstration... but uh-"

"ENOUGH!" MH yells out.

"Yeah, what he says... HEHEHE!" CH finishes with a kookoo laugh. MH makes some sort of gesture of emarassment.

"Yes, well... Bowser, Ganondorf, you are excused to the teacher's lounge. All of you," MH gestures to the crowd, and us outsiders.

"Just go to next class..." He sighs in exasperation, then turns to leave. Berating CH as they enter the Smash mansion.

"Well, good class!" Ganondorf, and Bowser leave ashamedly.

**Sorry this is so short! I'm really tired, and wanted to finish this before tommorow... *Yawn* Anyways... I hope you all like!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yippee! Next chapter! yeah, sorry I didn't post earlier :(.**

**Sage: Yup, april has a crush on Kit! But she keeps it a secret.**

**RoseColoredSky: *Shrugs***

**Duskzilla: Well I maight have to disagree with you there. While Bowser is insanely beast(litterally) Ganondorf is entirely evil. For instance Ganondorf wants to KILL people, not just remove them. Plus Ganondorf is the holder of the triforce of power, Din's chosen. I mean c'mon, have you ever SEEN beast Ganon? I still think Bowser is pretty evil too, just not AS evil.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, SSB, or SSBM, or SSBB, or anything else, as a matter of fact.**

Chapter 9

Alice's first day of school.

Groggy mornings. Boring lunches. Bruise filled afternoons. This is smash school. It seems normal the first half of the day. The second half... Not so much. Next class after the freakshow known as Ganondorf and Bowser, has guns. Well it's been awhile since I shot a gun, maybe it'll be fun.

Fox Mccloud and Falco Lombardi are here. Both have their ray guns, and are shooting them professionally. The ever growing hole right on the bullseye is proof of how good both are. They turn to me, I'm the first here.

"Good afternoon," Falco states.

"If you say so." I state back. Kit comes jogging up, not a drop of sweat falling onto his awesome shoes. Next is April, being ever vigilant of the small mud puddle nearby. Jay comes up next to April. Next is Nylon, Torren, and Ike II in their little clique. They're discussing gun types. The rest of the class walk up.

"Welcome to gun-ology, as I like to call it!" Fox's voice rings out.

"That is not the correct term. It is actually called-" Falco starts but Fox's paw soon clamps around his beak.

"We're calling it gun-ology," Falco rolls his eyes. The rest of class is spent listening to Fox explain guns, with Falco throwing something in at intervals. It's funny to watvh the two animals bicker. I hear a small 'ahem' during one of they're small fights, and turn to see that Starr's the one who made it. More about guns, how to hold guns, how to reload guns, or how to shoot a ray gun.

Finally class is dismissed. Next class is about; blades. When the others here this, just about all of them get excited and dash to their dorms to get their... Blades. I meet up with April.

"So, do you own any kind of blade?" I ask her.

"Well, I have a sharp eyeliner pencil..." April says hopefully.

"Yeah, me too." I say. We make our way to the sparring circles, where Link, Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight. They're sparring, Marth vs. Met Knight, and Link vs. Ike. We stop to watch. Right now they're all sorta tied. Ike's the first to notice us.

"Oh, hello!" He greets us and we walk forward more.

"I am Ike, this is Link, Meta knight, and Prince Marth." They all nod in turn.

"I'm April, and this is Alice!" April introduces us.

"Hey Link!" Jasmine yells from across the grounds. She dashes over and is here in litterally two seconds.

"What's up?" Link says to her.

"Ugh, that stupi-, wonderful, Torren!" She cathces herself as Link looks at her scoldingly.

"Hey guys!" Four voices say. I turn to see Lyric, and Lyric, and Lyric, and Lyric. All four Lyrics wear different color clothing, that match perfectly.

"Uh, hi?" I say with a small wave. Jay comes over with a whip thing. I smile at her, and she returns it.

"What is that?" Marth asks, pointing to Jay's whip.

"Well, uh, erm. It's uh..." She stutters. Fortunately for her the rest of the class comes over, saving her from her explanation. The next hour is spent sparring, and learning more about blades. Marth and Link are expecially interested in Jay's blade whip. She finally explained what it is. A magical whip which is retractable, and whip like from magic.

At the end of the day, I collapse on my bed.

"So how many to bruises do you have?" I ask, as I enter the bathrom.

"Um, ten... Wait no! sixteen." She says after counting.

"Seventeen!" I call out over the sound of rushing water. When done with my shower, and dressed in proper sleep wear, I fall into the comfiness of my bed.

"Ah," I close my eyes, reveling in the wonderfulness of temperpedic. Sinking slowly, but ever more down. I lay my head on the pillow, and before the lights are even turned off I'm sleeping like a baby.

**Short :(! But other then that I think it's ok.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I would've posted this sooner but my Dad got The Hunger Games! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Ok, I'm done. Now time for Kit's chapter! Everybody likes Kit. I hope none of ya'll mind, but unless you have ideas for pairing, then I'll just make them up. So now we get to see Kit's crush :3!**

**Duskzilla: Yeah, Ghirahim is very creepy... At least there's something we agree on! Giga Bowser, huh... Maybe I'll call Mario.**

**NineTailz267: Heehee, thanks xD!**

**RoseColoredSky: Yo welcome! Trust me, there will be more of that coming up... *rubs hands together maliciously*.**

**JazzHearts: Thank. You. So. Much! That migth honestly be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! Unique is what I'm shooting for. Temperpedic is amazing, my parents' bed bed is temperpedic. Evertime I sit on it I feel like falling asleep. Thank you again! I hate school, even if I am home-schooled it still sucks!**

**mystery8icarus: Feel free, just make sure to mention where it came from! Yes, the foru awesomest people in brawl have arrived!**

**Sage: Yeah Lyric, she will bring much comical-ness in many future chapters!**

**the unknown assasin: Starr will be afetr Kit.**

**Jmancman: Yeah, teen drama will enter the picture after this chapter. I would make a love triangle, but it's kinda hard. Since Josh is so young. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything nintendo, got it...? Good!**

Chapter 10

Everbody likes Kit.

Everybody likes me. I'm just plan likable. That's why on my first day of school, I gain at least five fangirls. There are few who don't admire me. Jasmine, Starr, the new girl Jay. Most of the guys are jealous, well except Tex. That's why he's my friend.

I'm at the table, eating a normal dinner. Everything is perfect, I even get to sit next to my two best friends Tex, and Jasmine. Ah, Jasmine(teehee :3). She's really quite pretty, with her long golden hair, and deep blue eyes. Yes Jasmine, the wonderful Jasmine.

I chew slowly, thinking of the days events. My favorite class was Blades, where I got to show off all three of mine. I own a katana, a claymore, and short sword. I'm skilled with them, a pro easily.

After dinner, I go up to my dorm I share with Tex. He's already there, looking for something.

"Hey, Kit! Have you seen my javelin?" He asks while tossing clothes items out the closet door.

"No. Why do you need you javelin?" I ask, pulling my Ipod and beats of my shelf.

"I was gonna spear that sneaky Mystique, with something light." Mystique for some reason like to prank Tex. It actually pretty funny. My favorite of her pranks, was when she coated Tex's favorite spear with super glue, then stuck it to the door. When Tex had tried to pull it off, the glue wasn't dry... I had a laughing fit for ten minutes, before I pryed him off.

They never prank me, though. Everybody likes me. No, really! When Tex asked 'Why him, and not Kit?" Mystique said I was too likable. Lyric agreed.

"I think I know where it is," I say and Tex looks up at me expectantly. I smirk at him.

"Who took your chainmail? Who replaced your food with pokemon food? Who glued-" I stifle a laugh.

"Your spear to the door? Who-"

"I GET IT!" Tex stomps out the door angrily, heading down to dorm 309. I hear his fist bang against the girls' door and go out to watch.

"Who is it?" A muffled voice says from inside.

"Who do you think?!" Tex hollers.

"Um, the pizza delivery man?" The voice says.

"No..." Tex replies.

"The cosmetics delivery hand?" The voice asks.

"No."

"The buffalo wings delivery ma-"

"I'm not a freaking delivery man!"

"Oh, uh, Master Hand?" The voice giggles.

"NO!"

"Oh, um Kit?"

"IT'S TEX, NOW OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" Tex yells at the top of his lungs. I see a few heads peek out from other doors to see what the commotion was. They see me and Tex at Mystique and 's dorm. They instantly go away. Jasmine cracks the door open.

"Yes?" She asks sweetly.

"I'm here to see Mystique." Tex says with a dangerously sweet voice.

"Oh, one moment please." Jasmine closes te door, Mystique opens it a few moments later.

"You wanted to see me Tex?" She says with an innocent smile.

"Where's my javelin?" Tex growls. _Here it comes._

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says, even more innocently.

"Give me my javelin." He growls a bit deeper.

"But I don't have it."

"Give me my javelin or I'll go get _Crazy_ Hand..." Tex puts extra emphasis on _Crazy. _I smirk as her eyes widen.

"Oh! You mean..." She disappears behind the door. Another moment passes and she's back with the javelin.

"_This _javelin... Hehe, I didn't know it was yours..." She averts her eyes.

"Thank you..." Mystique smiles myscheviously, then slams the door. I chuckle.

"Works every time, eh Kit?" Tex says, twirling his javelin.

"Yeah, how come everyone fears Crazy Hand?" Tex shrugs. We head back to our room. Tex puts his javelin away before noticing the spray-paint on his wall.

_Got you! _It says, and a small explosion happens in the closet. Tex's eyes widen, and he dashes to the explosion site. Smoke billows out, as Tex returns with a pile of ash.

"My javelin..." Tex whines. I burst out laughing.

"She, hahaha, got you, hahahaha!" I can barely breathe, Tex just glares at me. I gotts say, that Mystique is something.

Our small alarm clock goes off, and I'm up in a flash. I love the mornings. Tex on the other hand... Doesn't... At all...

"Hey! Tex! Tex! Tex! Get up!" I start shaking him violently. He groans something completely un-understandable.

"What was that? I can't hear you! You gotta get up!" He finally open his eyes. He glares icily at me. I grin. He shoves me away and get up, muttering something foul that I dare not repeat. Breakfast is as usual, crazy, loud, and full of pokemon noises. The pokemon jigglypuff is arguing with Mystique. Tepig is reheating his food, that another prankster had cooled off.

Snivy is talking in pokemon to Oshawott, and Pichu. The rest of the room is nowhere near understandable, except cook Kriby eating half the food on the teachers' table. I eat quicker then last night, my big appetite kicking in. Todays breakfast: Waffles, bacon, and scrapple. I haven't had scrapple since the beginning of summer.

Chaotic breakfasts are a Smash School specialty. Everything crazy are Smash School specialties. Rowdiness has erupted at least ten minutes ago. Right after everone was seated comfortably. That was when I almost went deaf. What caused it? Lyric and Mystique of course! Ah, just another day in the Smash Mansion, better known as...

Smash School.

**Ah, I love Lyric and Mystique! The two trouble makers have teamed up! Prepare for a funny, rowdy, pranking, ride!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here we go.**

**Sage: thanks for showing me, I got Aryn and Lyric mixed up. Can't wait to write Lyric x4!**

**Duskzilla: Scrapple is basically the extra meat of pig. It actually tastes pretty good... Well then, I suppose I don't have to call Mario, but you may want too...**

**JazzHearts: Yeah, I like those pokemon, and the ones from Black and White. I might bring in zekrom and Reshiram in the pokeball items.**

**Jmancman: I try xD! This is gonna be fun... **

**RoseColoredSky: That's exactly what I'm shooting for. Yeah, Lyric and Mystique will cause plebty of havoc.**

**NineTailz627: Yeah, lotsa romance drama... Well as much as a girl who has never had her own romance can have... Yeah, everybody loves Kit.**

**AwesomeDragonGirl1601: That would be pretty awesome, the only thing is Jay is thirteen, while Tex is seventeen... Maybe I'll change his age... Probably not, maybe Jay will just have a crush on him. Yeah, Mystique and Jay. I have to agree with you that they are AWESOME! **

**Ok now to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC, nuthin' else... Well except the plot, or what plotline there is...**

Chapter 11

Misunderstood.

I'm a fox. Should I say anymore? People see me as an outcast. I am. I'm a fox, the only animal student. Unless you count pokemon as animals. I'm sitting at my favorite thinking place, the fountain. Now I see a giant lizard. No not a dinosaur, more like Godzilla. Very colorful, very tall, and VERY long. An putcast, just like me.

I'd talk to him, but I'm too deep in thought. _I wonder what people think of me... They probably just think I'm a cold-hearted animal, just like everyone else. I'm just glad Fox was there during 'gun-ology'. _I giggle, my weird giggle, at my older companion. It's been awhile since I last saw him. I hear something snap and my eyes flicker up.

It's just one of the younger generation playing a weird sport. They all rush to grab the weirdly shaped ball, and throw it to they're teammates. I recognize three of the boys from my class. Torren, Ike II, and Josh. They all seem to be on a team, with a couple younger boys on the other team. I look away. It reminds me of my past, my weakness.

It's too painful to remember, but too painful to forget. I have a love-hate for those memories. The only things left of my parents, the only things keeping me from being free. Free of pain, and greif. Free of everything. The only hppiness in my life is broken up into moments. The moments where they recognize me, where they don't shun me, where they accept me.

By they I mean others. It doesn't matter who, just the others. Many times they have teated me normal, but for every time I am they terat me... Normal, they treat me worse. It's hard, but there's always that small ray of light known as; hope. Everyone has hope, it can come in any shape, or form. For me, it's Smash School.

A place where I can be me. Where I can open up. Not completely, just enough. Where I can do crazy things, and it's considered normal. I have my own room. I guess I was the last to enroll. I'm lonely, not too lonely. Just lonely. I don't have any friends. I do have the outdoors though. The trees, the plats, the animals.

They are like me, just a little duller in the mind. I get up, it's getting late. I come out here afetr dinner, every day. I live in room 350. Last room, top floor. It's just a typical dormitory. A bed, a dresser, a closet, a shelf, a nightstand, and a small couch. The walls are decrated with many pictures of landmasters, airships, me and fox, etc. etc.

I lay on my bed, staring at thhe cracks in the ceiling. I am misunderstood. It's the truth. No one knows what I've been through, and even if they did they wouldn't understand. My parents are gone, my family is gone. All I have as family is fox. I'm nowhere near related tohim, he's more like an adoptive father. Or even a brother.

I sigh. _I wish I knew someone who could understand... I wish I wasn't misunderstood... _Then there's nothing but sleep.

* * *

Morning. Stupid morning. Stupid, stupid, stupid moring. I get up.

"I hate mornings," I grumble then start to brush my fur out. It doesn't take long and I am soon in my traditional outfit. I go out the door and down the hall. Dodging past arguing teens, and floating pokemon I come to the dining room. A lot of people are already in here. Mostly the teachers and a few teens, and Riolu the pokemon.

Riolu gets up early so he can meditate. An R.O.B. comes out with my food and I et. Watching as each of the other students enter. Each have a friend, roommate, or just someone to talk to. I feel jealousy rise in my stomach. I am jealous of everyone. Everyone has a better life then me. But then again, I am misunderstood.

**Another short chapter. I had to make her emotionally scarred. It makes it soooo... I dunno, deep. Next chapter is Dagger. Wow, he's gonna be hard to write...**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	13. Chapter 12

**Heya peoples! **

**Jmancman: Yea, except no ones following her. She does get a friend though.**

**Duskzilla: HAHA! About Dagger's chapter. Chllenge accepted!**

**Sage: Thank you! Aw vaati :3!**

**JazzHearts: Totally!**

**NineTailz627: As I said to Duskzilla. Challenge Accepted!**

**mystery8icarus: Yeah, some of my best work. Everybody feels bad for Starr, I must be better then I thought... **

**Disclaimer: Just because I don't own nintendo know, does not mean that I never will... Ok, so maybe I won't, but still I can dream.**

Chapter 12

Outcast.

Just beacause I am Kaiju, does not mean that I am not a smart, thinking, being. I'm just different. A tall, long, different, individual. Just like everybody else. Except the smart part, not very many people in this school are smart... No matter what I do, everyone thinks of me as an outcast. The fact that I am only a few months old, which is actually about seven Kaiju years.(I like to include ALL the details xP)

It's not so bad, at least I'm not bothered by silly questions. Just because I don't speak any real language, does not mean that I don't understand any language. I actually know over five earth languages. I'd say that I am misunderstood, but I'm not. People don't try to understand me, so how could I be misunderstood?

I roam around the grounds. I can't wait for the practice matches, to show what I can really do. I'm violent when I need to be, but not always. I'm secluded usually, I even get my 'special' class. All alone with my teacher, who just so happens to understand me when I speak. Well more like growl, or grunt. When I can actually fight.

It's gonna be fun. I go over to my dorm. It's taller, and a lot bigger then the others. I am, as you may well know, thirteen feet long and eight feet tall. I'm not sure how, but in arenas and sparring circles I shrink down to six feet tall, and ten feet long. It's kinda weird, but necessary. Sometimes it takes more then five minutes to get used to my small body.

The only thing I don't do by myself is eat. I eat where everybody else does. The best part is, no one looks at me like i'm a freak. They respect who I am. Smash School is perfect for the odd ines out, such as myself. Many people are odd, such as the fox I've seen, or the creatures known as pokemon. I've also seen a dinosaur they call Bowser junior, and many with pointed ears.

Though many look at my food oddly, it's expected by me. I've lived in many different societies. Most of the population of each had gotten used to me, but not all. I've never been to earth(is that true? Oh well, i've never heard of kaiju so i'm just winging it) so I've no idea how earthlings would adapt to my presence. Don't ask why I randomly switch from 'smart talk' to 'normal talk'.

It's just how my mind works. It's odd observing the way ones mind works. At one point my mind is thinking of battle strategies, a moment later I'm thinking of food. Beautiful, lustrous, delicious food. So delicious. I have a love of food, but who doesn't? There's so many flavors, and methods to food. It's impossible NOT to like it.

I'm sitting on my bed, an odd thing at that. Thinking. Just thinking. It's what I've been doing ever since I entered my room. I get up, and start to pace. My tail trashing wildly, not that I care. I glance out the window at the position of the sun, or by now, the moon. It's around 9:30, 10:00. I yawn soundlessy, showing my great white teeth.

Back on my bed, I soon fall asleep.

**WAAAAAAY too short! But I did it. Challenge finished, or successful, or whatever you say when a challenge has been finished. Next chapter will probaly be longer... Probably... It's Aryn's chapter, so I'm expecting a "Yay!" From you RoseColoredSky! Yeah, sorry I didn't have it out earlier, I was having a teeny, tiny, itsy, bitsy, bit of writer's block. Next chapter will be out tommorow, and if your wondering about Just Another Switcharoo it will be out tommorow too. I haven't had video game reference, as I call it, 'cause I've been busy. Not places busy, just people busy.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	14. Chapter 13

**Wow, you guys are quick. I swear a half hour after I posted and I already have one or two reviews! Another half-hour, another two reviews! You guys is awesome*says in baby voice*!**

**JazzHearts: None taken. It's funny how my pen name almost counters that!**

**RoseColoredSky: I'm sure this chapter will cheer you up! :)**

**Duskzilla: Yus*fist pumps the air*! I portrayed him perfectly? WOW... YAY! Rayquaza has QUITE the temper... Poor giga bowser...**

**mystery8icarus: All will be shown, in due time... So read the chapter an you'll find out.**

**Sage: Aw, you always make me so happy :3! Monster, huh? Well that explains a lot!**

**Disclaimer: SSB, SSBM, SSBB are not owned by me! So go away... No not the readers! The disclaimer!**

Chapter 13

Daughter of an Angel.

I am the daughter of an angel, and yet I'm somehow related to one of the worst troublemakers in school. Which is saying something seeing how this is Smash School. Her newly befriended 'Partner in Crime' is also one of the worst troublemakers in school. Lyrix is her name, and she's my cousin. She's Hylian, and she probably already explained how we're related.

Her friend, or 'Partner in Crime'; Mystique is even worse. They haven't pranked me because, well, I'm an angel. Would you prank an angel? I almost wish they would though, that way people wuldn't always see me as the 'Goody-two-shoes'. But the thing is, I am the 'Goody-two-shoes'! And I love it! There's something about being kind that just makes me happy!

So as many of the other's(does that count as a breaking of the fourth wall?) chapters have started, I'm at the breakfast table. Eating, obviously, food, again obviously. Alice sits next to Lyric, Lyric next to Myst, Myst next to me, me next to my friend/roommate Poppy. I Listen to Lyric and Mystique chit-chatter away!

"So what should we do next?" Myst asks.

"Ooh, how 'bout we seal someones book-bag shut?" Lyric says with a half-full mouth.

"Um, maybe you should swallow before talking, that way we don't have to see the remnants of sausage." I point out, smiling innocently. Lyric sticks her, now clean, tongue out at me.

"I wasn't talking to you." She says then shoves more then enough food back into her mouth and chews.

"Well I don't care. Looking at someone then seeing their food is not exactly welcoming!" I point out. I point a lot of things out.

"Whatever," she says with, again, a half-full mouth. I finish, and get up to clear my plate. Unlike most people in this school, I actually try to lessen the work of kitchen workers. I go through the restaurant style double doors to the kitchen and place my dishes in the sink. I then walk out quickly, into the dining room, and out the door into the hall.

Few people roam the halls. Breakfast started only a half-hour ago, and everyone else seems to like to take there time. Me on the other hand, I finish my food quickly. I have more time to get ready for class that way. So another half-hour later I'm in class first. Next to enter the room is Kit, Tex, and Jasmine laughing at some hilarious joke.

Next in the room is April, and Jay. Then it's Torren, and Ike. Then Lyric, Myst, Alice, and Poppy. Then Josh. Then Starr. Then Nylon, who is just in time. As usual.

"Hello class!" Ms. Peach says cheerily.

"Good morning Ms. Peach." The class choruses, including me.

"Today we will be learning about, Shakespear! That is, if you haven't learned about him before. He's quite famous on earth, but not many of you come from earth." Ms Peach says, then starts to ponder something. She soon snaps back to the reality of fifteen teens watching her intently.

"Ahem, well open your text books to page thirty five, please!"

* * *

When literature is over it's, chemistry. Chemistry is not my best subject. Going through all the elements is very annoying to me. I walk over to the tiny locker they commission to students, since it's such a hassle to carry around each individual book in an already overflowing bag. They give us keys, istead of combinations.

I fit my key in and gently turn, hearing the small clcik then opening the locker with a small 'creak'. I grab my chemistry text book, then head off to class. They give ten minute breaks in between classes, but I always spend them in te classroom.

"Hey Aryn!" Lyric dashes up to me, and starts walking with me.

"Whataya say we put a thumb tack on Teach Snake's chair?"(Snake is the only person i could think of to teach chemistry...) I roll my eyes.

"I disaprove," she looks at me with a hurt face.

"That doesn't mean that you can't do it!" My pity side moves in, even though I know that it's fake hurt.

"Yes!" She fist pumps the air then dashes off to find Myst. I roll my eys again, entering the classroom. It's like a desert in here, except the air-conditioning is on high. It's more like the tip of a moutnain, it's so cold. I think I'm shivering, and I wrap my wings around me. They actually provide warmth. I sit down in my assigned seat.

I pull out my 3DS and start pressing buttons wildly. I hear footsteps and quickly put my 3DS back. It's Kit, Tex, and Jasmine. They sit down in their assigned seats. They are all together. I'm not sure how they arranged that. I think they're talking about they're swords. The rest of the teens get here and take their seats.

Chemistry goes by quickly, same with algebra, theatre, and every other class. Soon it's lunch, which I finish quickly. I make my way outside. Since I have probably somewhere around a half-hour of free-time I decide to practice flying. The day is a nice, breezy day. Hardly a cloud in the sky. I take a running start, then start to flap.

I flap more and am soon in the air. I feel free. It's a wonder, being the daughter of an angel.

**That is it! I hope I got Aryn right. Feel free to review*wink wink*.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	15. Chapter 14

**False alarm! My mother has decided not to go, which means that I'm not going. I can't even swim since I'm on... Feminine process...(Awkward)Wow, last intro chapter! This one belongs to Mystique! Wow, we already know so much about Myst, even though she didn't have her own intro until now... Wow.**

**AwesomeDragonGirl1601: Yeah well, next fic I write that has OC in it, I will definetely add yours! with your permission of course!**

**Duskzilla: I sorta felt like that being an angel people would treat her differently like she's nicer and stuff. But if I were her then I would just wanna be treated normal, so that's how I wrote it... YOU DESERVE THAT GIGA BOWSER... Get well soon x3!**

**NineTails627: Thank you, thank you very much! And I can't wait for the next update of The Great Journey Below(Which I recommend reading)!**

**JazzHearts: If only*gazes off into space*... Oh wait, I dont go to public school...**

**Sage: Mhmm, Aryn was the perfect canidate... Or is it candidate? I don't remember.**

**mystery8icarus: Well, let's just say a certain Mysterious girl... Ok, not-so-mysterious girl might switch a few things in that class... Teehee x3!**

**Jmancman: Not long at all, well nt anymore! Last one today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, SSBM, SSBB :(.**

Chapter 14

The mysterious Mystique.

All is well in classroom 41. Chemistry. That is, until I get there. I happen to know a special formula, that does not harm, but causes plenty of smoke. A formula for disaster, or better known as; explosives! Let's just say, this is gonna be fun!

"You're late." Teach Snake hisses at me(*stifles laughter* Get it?).

"I know!" I say cheerily. I sit down at my assigned seat, right next to Jay and April. Unlike most of the teens in this class, I know Jay. We're actually pretty good friends, thanks to April. Jay also loves watching my pranks. I love the appreciation, and laughter I hear coming from warms my heart to know someone gets a kick outta my awesome pranks.

I'm your average thirteen year-old. Except for the fact that I'm Altean, and I love pranking people. It's weird, while one of my ebst friend is reprimanding me about being so myschevious, the other's laughing her butt off.

"Ms. Mystique," Snake says.

"Yes, ms. Snake?" I ask innocently. Jay snickers, and I hear a few other entertained teens snicker too. Snake just glares at me.

"Do you have anything to say?" Snake squints suspiciously at me.

"Oh, yeah! Five, four, three, two-" and Snake's name plate explodes, filling the room with smoke. Snake's blackened face darkens even more.

"Master Hand, now!" He points to the door.

"As you wish, ms. Snakes!" I continue with the ms. thing. Jay snickers some more, and April's mouth twitches slightly. She's amused, I just know it. I swagger proudly over to the door. Turning stiffly then saluting, like I'm in the army, I walk out just as stiffly. I loosen when I get out into the quiet hallways. A younger boy dashes past, on his way to the bathroom as I near my favorite Hand's office.

I don't bother knocking, and march straight in. I go over immediately to the corner chair. MH had declared the second day, which was three days ago, that this is MY chair. No one else is permitted to sit in it, lest it be booby-trapped. I smile sweetly at CH, and he twists his fingers in an odd greeting.

"What this time-" MH is interupted by CH's crazy laugh. MH turns to CH and glares as well as a hand can glare.

"Snake's name plate went boom!" I say, wiggling my fingers at the 'boom' part.

"You know the puishment," MH states, then tuns to CH. I nod, then walk back out so I can return to class. Before I close the door behind me I hear CH's maniacal laugh. I roll my eyes, then smirk. The puishment I shall recieve is detention. It only lasts an hour, and it gives me more thinking time for my pranks. Plus I always have my secret phone head-set so I can always call Lyric for some pranking.

I walk back into class. Snake is in the middle of talking about mixing some sort of sodium, or some-such with another weird acid. I know all about chemistry, how else do you think that my pranks are so amazing? Plus with the help of a bit of magic. I nod to Snake, he glares in return. I sit yslef down, and find a comfy spot.

"How'd you do with MH?" April whispers as Jay leans in a little closer to hear what we have to say.

"Well, I got the usual pnishment, and CH laughed crazy but that was expected." I whisper back.

"The punishment or laugh?" Jay whispers.

"Both," I answer.

"Ahem?" Snake directs at us.

"You really souldn't cough without covering your mouth, you might spread germs!" I state matter-of-factly. Snake glares, he's starting to remind me of my old teacher, Mrs. Nera. She was at least fifty and glared WAY too much. I sigh.

"This is soooo boring!" I whisper-whine. I hear snoring and look to my side. Jay's asleep. I shake her.

"Huh? Wha? Oh sorry, the boring-ness put me to sleep," she starts leaning back down on her desk.

"Ahem," Snake coughs again.

"You really need to cover that up!" I exclaim, shaking my head scoldingly.

"Unless he has a hairball," Jay points out. We look back to Snake. He's glaring again. The rest of the class looks at us and stares. Jay ducks her shyly, while I smile sweetly. The bell rings.

"Dismissed," Snake calls out, he's clearly annoyed. My job here is done. Me, Jay, and April walk to our lockers.

"Myst, you are such a trouble-maker!" April exclaims. I frown at her.

"That doesn't mean that you aren't funny!" April consoles. Then looks to Jay.

"Don't think I forgot about you!" Jay smiles sheepishly.

"I couldn't resist," Jay starts. April shushes her.

"I don't care! I honestly feel like your mother!" April shakes her head while me and Jay giggle. Our giggles soon turns into all out laughter. April soon joins in. I slam my locker open... It's possible... Stuffing my chemistry book in, which by-the-way has WAAAY too many doodles in it. I pull so hard on my other book I practically fall.

I slam my locker shut. The other two girls grab their stuff a little less violently.

"Ugh, next class," I sigh.

**The end! Nope, just the end of the chapter! Aren't ya'll glad that I didn't go to the ocean?**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	16. Chapter 15

**Next chapter, woo! I was feeling REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLYREALLYREALLY, lazy today. Just to get my point across, REALLY lazy, and unfortunately, this chapter is just a filler :(! Ok, I'm done. WOW! ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! You guys are AWESOME!**

**Duskzilla: Yes... Hopefully... They should always be at least 1500 words, if not more. But I may not be able to always have even that long chapters. Giga Bowser deserved that! Ooh, now I wanna play with Rayquaza's chainsaw, then Giga Bowser will be in there for even longer! *jump for joy* Especially if I pay him _Daily _visits, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I refuse to say MWAHAHA, so yes if your wondering it is pronounced Moo-hahahaha!**

**shadowmwape: Sorry, I dont have any more room for OC's.**

**mystery8icarus: Hehehehe, I can't wait to see what my devious mind will come up with for pranks. I didn't really wanna go anyways, I'd actually prefer staying home being on FF for hours... Yeah, I can be really upsessive. I mean REALLY-... I'm not going into this again...**

**the unknown assasin: Aw, that would be cute :3! I think I'll do that!**

**Jazzhearts: In more ways then one... Haha, get it, 'cause they're at... School...**

**NineTails627: You got that right!**

**Sage: Hah, nice! **

**Jmancman: Wow, you people can REAL-... Ya know what, You people can really get excited!**

**Disclaimer: SSB, SSBM, SSBB, and all OC's, do not belong to me... Did I seriously just make that rhyme...?**

Chapter 15(third person view)

Awaken.

A mysterious power lurks in the shadows. Never revealing itself, lest it be terminated. Those who know of him, know him as Tabuu. He was beaten years ago by the ones called, the brawlers. They battled his army, and brought it down. they beat Tabuu, and sent him to the place where all defeated evil lurks. There is no name for this place, it just is.

Small footsteps echo across the dim hall. A small mite, that had managed to escape, slowly makes it's way across to the odd portal. The portal is black, with veins of purple rippling through. Two large collumns hold the portal up, and restrained. Even the darkest of evils fear what may appear through that portal. The portal will bring out your greatest fear. Your worst nightmare.

An altar of sorts sits in front of the portal. A small black circular table, with one leg winding down and spreading out again. Many candles circle around the rim of the table. Each getting taller, and taller, till it reaches the tallest, then goes back down. A basin of dark liquid sits in the center of the table. Bigger, wider candles then before, surround the table, arranged the same as the ones on the table, but a small section, it's just big enought to let someone reach the altar.

The room in which this portal is held is large. A large black room, everything is black, including the tall winding collumns holding the roof up, very similar to the leg of the altar table. The mite goes closer. It's shaking with fear, persperation drips down it's small body. It makes it's way to the basin on the altar. The smooth black marble of the floor raises itself, making the mite able to reach the basin.

It peers into the dark depths of the thick liquid. It dips it's tiny hand in, then starts swirling the liquid around. The purple ripples turn to black to match the rest of the portal. The dark, liquid-like portal starts swirling with the basins water. Soon streaks of dark blue swirl with the liquid, it then turns to light blue, then green, yellow, white, back to black.

More then moments pass before the mite's tasl is finished. The mite stops swirling the liquid, but the portal continues. The mite rushes to find the exit. Even if it had brought it's master back, the wrath of it's master would still fall upon the small mite's head. The liquidy portal continues to swirl, then starts to churn. It churns so hard, waves start to crash.

Dark liquid splashes out, but quickly dissipates. A bright flash that quickly fades to darkness. A being with glorious wings emerges from the portal. It looks around. After a moment of observation the being leaves, thinking that he is the all powerful Tabuu. Little did he know of the thing that followed. Remember the part about worst nightmares?

It seems this mite's nightmares are worser then Tabuu, and the mitw thinks.

This mite's worst nightmare has only just begun.

**Ooh, look at that! I chose a mite to bring an old AND new evil. I chose a mite also because I wanted it to be like even the smallest of things can cause nig disasters! This chapter was almost like a fable... Teehee. But it was short, EXTREMELY SHORT! Next chapter will be longer, this I promise! If I don't live up to that promise then you can all have plenty of virtual brownies! My own creation x3!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok, I'm back! I actually started writing this last night 'cause I got bored...**

**the unknown assasin: Yeah, I couldn't resist... xD!**

**Jmancman: Wait, for the cliffhanger? Or something else? Because if I am going to be 'FUS DO RAH'ed into next week I would like to know... But I'm guessing that you mean cliffhanger from me driving your patience... I'm gonna stop myself from ranting anout it.**

**Duskzilla: Ok! I'll d that. Maybe I should go visit Giga bowser...*grins evilly* Now where'd I put my big knife...?**

**JazzHearts: Well, every good story has to have a dark side! Thank you :).**

**Sage: Hmm, you must feel really conflicted about that... Oh and by-the-way I like your story Five Heroes and a Princess!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah you already know it, so I ain't gonna say it Hmph!**

Chapter 16(Jay first)

The REAL training.

I gulp to myself. It's already been around a month here at Smash School, and my social life has proceeded to humiliate me over and over again. As a result I've become less then popular. Luckily for me, Myst and April have stuck with me! Even though my clumsiness, and shyness have gotten me into more then one uncomfortable situation that they are constantly pulling me out from.

As another result from my, er, bad luck, I have become the most hated female... Scratch that, the ONLY hated female to that selfish, snooty, arrogant, snob-of-a-prince Torren. Oh yeah! And his little gang, posse, clique, whatever you wanna call them. They include Torren, Ike II, and Nylon... I think, he may just be there 'cause Torren 'ordered' him to.

If your wondering, the reason why I gulped is because of the crazy looking obstacle course. I overheard Link, and Ike talking about how the 'real' training would begin. I never expected the very famous Sheikah warrior, and an odd blue hedgehog to be the 'real' training. Well, ya learn something new everyday. Now for Sheik's pep talk. Fun.

"I am Sheik!" _Very blunt, good job! _I think sarcastically.

"I will be your agility teacher! But you may call me, the great Sheikah! Or just Sheik." She hollers, perhaps a bit too loud.

"This is Sonic," she points to the spiky blue hedgehog.

"The hedgehog," he finishes.

"I'm your speed teacher." The class nods.

"Now for your first class, is a test! Let's see how well you do! But first, because of school requirments, you must introduce yourselves. NOW!" She points to the nearest person.

"Ike II!" He practically yells, a bit stiffly if I might add.

"Torren." _Waht a snob. He even sneers when addressing a superior... Well not total superior, I guess..._

"Nylon." _New it!_

"Starr." _She seems really cool._

"Kit." _Everybody likes Kit!_

"Tex." _I remember him... Sorta_

"Jasmine."

"Josh."

"Mystique." Myst says confidently next to me. I gulp again.

"Jay." I say, a little less shyer then normal. But shy all the same.

"April." She also speaks so confidently.

"Alice." She talks shyly too. At least I'm not the only shy one.

"Poppy." She has quite the accent.

"Aryn." The angel talks sweetly.

"Lyric." The original Lyric says. I'm not sure if any of her duplicates are around. They might be back in her sword though.

"Alright! Since that's over with, who volunteers to go first?!" Sheik puts her hands on her hips and look into the small crowd of teens.

"Well?" Sonic asks expectantly. Teens start to shuffle their feet, but surprisingly not me!

"Alright then! I'll just have to choose..." She looks into the small crowd again.

"You," she points to Myst. I think I heard her gulp, which is new. Very new. Myst only gulps when she's in deep. I mean really deep, like detention-for-a-year deep. She nods the goes to the starting line.

"Now then, first you have to run across this stretch," Sheik begins to explain the course.

"That seems easy enough," Myst says.

"While avoiding pit falls!" Myst's shoulders droop. I think she mutters something like 'never mind'.

"The you can eith climb to the top of that tower, NOTE there are only natural footholds! None o' that rainbow helpy stuff. Or instead of the tpwer, you can try going under, where the spikes are!" Another gulp, this time from me AND Myst.

"Then if your at the top of the tower, you can go down the zipline, NOTE the zipline does not have harness gear. Your gonna have to hold on yourself! OR if you went below, you're gonna haf-ta dodge the barrels, while running across a rope bridge, over that giant chasm." She waves her hand in the direction of the chasm.

"Next, you're gonna swing across another chasm, that's not as big, and doesn't have anything to swing on, so find something yourself! Then continue to run, jumping those hurdles! You may jump them however you like! Next you have to get over that wall, then run to the finish line, once again avoiding pitfalls!" Myst nods, as does the rest of the class.

"Oh, one more thing! Remember, this course is like brawl arenas, or sparring circles! Ya on't get hurt... Physically. Now go!" Myst starts running across the first stretch dodging the pitfalls as well as she can. Her foot slips as the heel it's nothing, and she face plants. She gets back up, spitting out the grit. She makes it to the tower.

She starts climbing up. She slips multiple times, and it looks tiring, but she makes it. She grabs the zipline, then pushes off. I think she's gritting her teeth. She lands softly at the next obstacle. She looks around for something to swing on. She spots a vine hanging from a near tree, and grabs it. She whips it and it holds.

Swinging across probably hurts her arms even more. Next is the hurdles. She starts running, but trips, She trips and trips and trips over the hurdles. In the end, she just decides to avoid the hurdles. She makes it to the wall. It has ropes hanging down from the top. She tugs one and it falls easily. She tugs the next but it holds.

She starts climbing. I think she's panting by the time she gets to the top. She shinnies down using another rope. Then she jogs to the finish line. Avoiding pitfalls is much easier when you're jogging.

"Six minutes, and thirty-eight seconds! the class high-score." The class proceeds, each person trying. I gukp when it's my turn, but April goes instead. It seems April has the float ability like, her mom, making her time a new record. 3 minutes, and twenty-three seconds to be exact. _So that's why she wore that big dress! _Now it's my turn. No backing out, mostly because I'm the last person. I walk up to the starting point.

_Ok so I dosg around the pit-falls, then maybe I should go under... But if I go over then I can- _I snap in realization, and the idea burns itself in my mind.

"Are you gonna go?" Sheik asks, clearly out of patience. I nod. I start running over to the tower. I run in a straight line, instead of zig-zags like the others. I only come across one or two pitfalls, just as I expected, and I jump over them. Jumping is much easier then going around. By the time I get to the tower, I'm almost out of breath.

I take a deep breathe, then start up the tower. I look for foot-holds and hand-holds, and find them easily enough. I drag myself onto the top. The zipline is waiting. It has two handles, forming an upside-down T, connecting to the line.

"Perfect." Imstead of grabbing on, I sit. I'm just the right size. I push with my hands. Even though it hurts my butt, it's better then my hands. Right? I reach the bottom, and do a split, holding on with my arms, to get myself off easier. _Thank you gymnastics! And the fact that my mother's an elf from another dimension, making my agility and flexibiltity increase! _

All of the previous vines that were used to swing across the chasm have been discarded. I look around, and spot the rope bridges instead of a vine. I ontie the knot holding one rope onto it. It comes off easily, and I use that to swing across instead of a vine. I land on my feet. Now for the hurdles. I start running, and come across my first hurdle. I jump over it, but find that it's much harder then it looks.

That's when I notice that the hurdles have four legs, but not one big leg, making me able to go under them if I needed. I start running again, after I got up from the last hurdle, and instead of jumping over the hurdle, I dive under head first. With all my momentum I'm able to get up without breaking my pace. I continue to dive, or roll under the hurdles.

I make to the wall, a bit dirty but I'm here. I tug on each rope. Three are left hanging. I take the one closest to the middle. I start climbing up. Trust me it's harder then it looks. I swear it's killing my arms, but my arms have been killed plenty of time. Expcially in the Blades class. I reach the top, my hearts thumping hard, and I'm panting.

I just slide down, even if it does give my hands quite a rope-burn. I regain my breathe, after doing soccer for five years I'm quite good with durability. I start running again, then I go into sprinting. It's better momentum, making it easier to jump the pit-falls. I pass the finish line.

"4 minutes, and fifty-two seconds!" Sheik hollers out.

"Oof!" I maybe, sorta, accidentally ran into Tex... Hehe.

"S-sorry, I, uh, had a l-lot of moment-tum." I stutter, picking myself off of Tex, who I have managed to run into.

"Um, no problem...?" He says. I look up at him. He's very tall. WAAAY taller then me.

"Um, b-bye." I stutter then walk away.

* * *

(Torren P.o.V.)

_Hmph, she beat MY time? How? She's just a lowly commoner! And she doesn't even come from Hyrule. She comes from Termina. I hate how my father decided to make an alliance with Termina, and how he let glorious Hylian, mix with the Terminians. It disgusts me! _I pace. Then I notice SHE has run into Tex. She says something, gets up, says aother thing, then starts walking away.

She's actually walking near me. I run up to her, motioning for Ike to follow. I think he rolled his eyes, but I'm too caught up in the moment of teasing Jay.

"So you somehow managed to beat MY time, huh? Well it's a good thing you ran into Tex, that clearly got rid of any admiration you may have earned." I taunt, and sneer. A combination I came up with.

"I wasn't looking for admiration, just a way to get off that course as soon as I could." She says, not even making eye contacte. What a typical thing to do.

"Hmph, well you should be! With out admiration, you won't make it far. Ezpecially while I'm around." I carelessy glance at my fingers, being casual is something I'm very good at. She turns to me.

"I don't need your advice, I can do perfectly well without being popular, or even without friends. How do you think I survived for the last five years of my life?" She says, addinng a smile and tilt of her head. I raises my eyebrows.

"Oh, no wonder you're so shy. Not having friends, or anything. And don't worry, soon enough, you won't have any friends again. I'll make sure of that." I walk away, smirking as a plan form in my head.

* * *

(Jay)

_How does he always manage to leave me so flustered? _I sit there, a pout forming on my lips.

"Alright class! That's all for today! Supposedly, I'm supposed to go easy on you kids! So go to your next class!" Sheik hollers at us.

"Don't forget to train for tommorow, we'll be back after all!" Sonic calls as we all walk away.

**Ok, that's all for now...! ...**

**Oh what the heck! Have some virtual brownies! *hands out virtual brownies to every reader* And have a nice day!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	18. Chapter 17

**Alrighty then. Next chapter, let's go! Yeah, sorry I din't write this earlier, I got a small case of writer's block... Which seems to happen a lot...**

**RoseColoredSky: Ah, me too :D! Well, with the fics i'm reading. Like Reality by Leilaediter, which is a really good one. It's rated T for various reasons, but it's still really good!**

**JazzHearts: D: Oh no! Allergic to virtual brownies! That must be torture! **

**KoopaTroopa16: Hah, YEAH! Jay is such a lovable character :)! Torren may be a big jerk, but he's not evil, just a jerk.**

**Duskzilla: *Looks at Adogrith with stars in eyes* Thank you! Hope fully Lancelot won't see me with this xD! It's too late for you though*smiles evilly* Hmhmhmhmhm*evil laugh*. **

**Jmancman: Yeah you would be dead. My dad kills anyone who hurts his little girl :3! So yeah, good luck with that.**

**mystery8icarus: Hehe, all in due time my friend, all in good time*rubs hands together myscheviously*.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own SSB, or Apple so yeah... You get the point...**

Chapter 16(Jay)

The price you pay, when you take my chocolate.

I squint my eyes at the drawer. Something is missing. Something very important. The sun has gone down, and I am craving deliciousness for a midnoght snack.

"Um April, have you seen my chocolate box?" I call over my shoulder to my friend who is sitting on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Nope." She says, totally engrossed in her magazine. I shove the items in the drawer around, trying to my that stinking box. I get angry, and start tossing some of the items over my shoulder.

"Ouch," I turn around to see April rubbing her forehead. My iPod lying next to her.

"Sorry, I'm just a little angry." I say, then send a small gust from my mouth to blow my bangs out of my face.

"About you chocolate?" I stare at her in shock. She was actually listening.

"What? I listen... Sometimes." She reads my mind like a magazine. I shake myself out of shock.

"I think someone took it!" April chuckles with eyes closed.

"I think I know who took it!" She states, grabs my wrist, and leads me out to the hall. She takes me to Myst's and Jasmime's room. She knocks, and the eye of Myst peeks out.

"Yes?" Myst asks.

"Uh Myst, you wouldn't happen to have Jay's chocolate box, would you?" April asks sweetly, I smile sweetly-er.

"No." Myst says, my eyes go back to squinting.

"Myst," I say in the most threatening tone I can muster.

"Tell the truth." Blunt as a club, and I meant the weapon.

"Ok..." She sighs.

"Yup." She slams the door. Anger rises in me, and I decide to go with it for once. I scream, and I'm sure people are staring. I don't care. I kick the door with the bottom of my foot multiple times.

"Don't come in!" I hear Myst's muffled voice. The anger slowly subsides in my ragged breathes. I start to breathe deeply. My lips twist in a devious smile as a plan forms itself in my head.

"Come on." I drag April away.

"Oh dear." I hear her say as I enter my dorm. I open the closet door, and start peruzing the various items. I find exactly what I want. My wire cutters(Don't ask).

* * *

(Mystique)

I put my ear up to the door.

"They're gone." I say to Jasmine, she's sitting on her bed, gobbling down most of the chocolates.

"Hey!" I catch her attention. She looks up and freezes at my stern expression.

"Leave some for me!" I say then throw myself onto the bed.

"Scoot over!" I say, flailing my arms as if that's gonna keep me on the bed. I grab some of the chocolate and stuff it into my mouth.

"Thith ith reawy goo'." Jasmine says with a mouth full of delicious. It starts raining. As the rain makes little pitter-pattering noises against the window I start to wonder.

"Hey Jasmine, you don't think Jay will try t'get revenge, do you?" I ask before stuffing some more of the creamy goodness in my mouth. She pretends to ponder the possibility before we both say.

"Nah," we both burst out laughing at our synchrony. The lights flicker, and we immediately stop. Lightning flashes, and thunder booms. The lights flicker again, but this time they don't come back on.

"Did I ever tell you I was afraid of the dark...?" I wimper scooting closer to her.

"Wait, your a the master of pranksters, but you're afraid of the dark?" Jasmine retorts, scooting away from me.

"Everybody's got a weakness!" I hiss at her, scooting closer. She scoot farther. I scoots closer. She scoots farther, and off the edge. I burst out laughing, before another thunder booms, shutting me up.

"Eep!"

* * *

(Jay)

I'm smirking. Yes I do know of Myst's fear of the dark. Yes I do know of the storm that is currently raging on. Yes I did cut the power with my wire-cutters. And yes, this is payback. April is next to me, face in palm.

"You guys are so immature." I look at her.

"Not immature, just very serious with chocolate. Watch, it get's better."

* * *

(Mystique)

I gulp. I seriously misjudged Jay's love of chocolate. But I still can't believe she went this far! It's like... Crazy! Then again I already figured that she's crazy when I was her cradling that box of chocolate. Yeah, I really misjudged her love. I also misjudged her boundaries, and am now wondering what else she can do. She already locked the door somehow. I think she has connection to the power-box.

I hear my cell ringing. I grab it off the bedside table and flip it open.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hello Myst-y." I hear Jay's voice.

"Uh, Jay. What is the meaning of all this?" I ask, ever-so-slightly frightened.

"Hmhmhm, what do you think?" she laughs deviously.

"Your, chocolate?" I manage to squeak out.

"Good job! Now then, you will return the chocolate now?"

"Puh-lease, I don't crack that easily!" I say, completely offended by her mocking tone.

"I didn't think so. Perhaps you will 'crack' if I text the entire mansion; this picture." I hear the 'new picture message' melody. I open the message without hanging up. It's a picture of me with a teddy-bear and blanket, huddling in a corner, in the dark.

"You wouldn't." I say into the phone.

"Mysty, Mysty, Mysty. You have no idea the extent I am willing to go fo my beloved," she pauses for effect.

"Chocolate. I still remember Jonny, poor, poor, Jonny. I stll remember the bill. I'm still not sure how I payed it." I gulp again.

"But, since you are new to my game, I'm going easy on you. Be glad I don't do to you what I did to, Jonny." I start to think it over.

"Pressing the send button in, three." I gulp for the third time.

"Two." My eyes widen.

"One." I brace myself.

"Se-"

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Ok," I snatch the box, which is still half-full of chocolate, from Jasmine. It's a big box, ok? I walk over to the door.

"Open the door, and I will give it to you." I say as calmly as I can.

"I knew you'd make the right decision." The lock clicks, and the door swings open revealing a smirking Jay and a face-palming April. Jay grabs the chocolate.

"Thank you!" she skips away.

"Well, you shouldn't have taken her chocolate." April points out.

"Biggest mistake you ever made." Jasmine says behind us. I look over at her with a 'What-the-heck?' look.

"Well, don't worry. That wasn't the normal Jay, she'll be back to normal by breakfast." April says.

"Just don't take her chocolate again." She warns. I gotta say, those words were some of the most wisest words I've ever heard.

**I think we've all learned a valuable lesson. NEVER take Jay's chocolate. So yeah, this was just a filler. It was very fun to write though xD! Sorry myster8icarus I just had to have Mystique have an embarassing fear. In fact, I think everyone's fears will be shown, including Jay's!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	19. Chapter 18

**Yay, I'm back!**

**Sage: I have a big fear of bees, wasps, and hornets too! *Shudder* I just... I dunno, they freak me out. A few weeks ago, my worst nightmare came true. I stepped on a bee. The worst part was the fact that the first time I was stung by a bee, I stepped on it. Deja vu much?**

**Jmancman; *Eyes narrow to slits* You win this time...**

**the unknown assasin: Wise words.**

**JazzHearts: That is unfortunately true.**

**Duskzilla: Eep*hides behind Duskzilla*! Please don't kill me for using your wonderful sword Adogrith for slicing the unworthy foe Bowser into itty bitty little peices... Kill Duskzilla instead, he gave it to me*hides even further behind Duskzilla*!**

**RoseColoredSky: Let's just say it took Jay at least a year to save up for his hospital bill. It took her father a few months to persuade the employees at the mental hospital to let her out. And it took her mental therapist even longer to NOT fear her... Everybody's got a past...**

**OMG CATS: Yeah, other OC's will be in the next few filler chapters... I have quite a few fillers! Well anyways, Torren shall get what he deserves, and Poppy shall become a delinquent in the eyes of other students! And for Jonny, look above at RoseColoredSky's.**

**mystery8icarus: Ok good. Hmm, people are pretty smart, saying things like; I won't take Jay's chocolate! Which is a very good idea. Yeah, someone will definetely be clausterphobic, and probably, um, Bugophobic...?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB... Well let's get to the chapter already!**

Chapter 18(Jasmine)

Just a another delinquent.

Lunch. Lunch has gotta be the best part of the school day. A whole hour of food. It would be a half-hour but everyone takes at least forty-five minutes to eat. I'm in my usual spot, between Tex and Kit, chowing down on food.

"Sho, when we're done, wanna go take a break?" Tex asks with a mouth full o' food.

"Sure." Kit says, AFTER swallowing.

"Yeah, ok." I'm already finished, and getting up. Tex and Kit stuff the rest of their food into their already overful mouthes. We go out to the hall, just to hear someone yelling.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I think it's Poppy. Me, Tex, and Kit all run over to the sorce of the noise. Torren's there.

"Oh no," I face palm at him running from Poppy. Poppy just storms after him.

"WHY IN ALL OF HEAVEN AND HELL WOULD YOU ASK THAT?!" Poppy screams at him. I face palm again.

"Torren, what did you do this time?!" I yell over the noise of the small crowd that has gathered in a circle.

"I just asked her a question... Now that I think about it, it's a pretty awkward question!" My eyes widen.

"You don't mean...?"

"No, no! Not like that- Ack! Help, help!" Poppy's got her hand around his neck, holding against the wall. Not high, but it still looks pretty tight.

"Uh-uh, you got into this yourself, you can get outta it!" I yell, starting to giggle. Torren gets a thorough pounding, which worries me, and makes me laugh at the same time. I look to my two guyfriends. Tex is grinning, and Kit is smirking. My smile widens. This is the best, I have my two best friends while I'm watching the most annoying person in the world get the beating he's always deserved.

In the end, Torren comes out with a black-eye, a crushed toe that might be broken, and at least ten bruises covering his arms. Oh yeah, did I mention the bloody nose? But of course, my luck just has to run out. My bro Link comes along. When he spots Torren, litterally under Poppy, his previous look of content distorts itself into a scowl.

"What's the meaning of this?"

* * *

(Poppy)

Oh man, I'm in trouble.

"Uh, I was just." I take a deep breath. I finally notice Aryn's next to me.

"I lost my temper." I say ashamedly, my accent slurring some of the words. Aryn nods soberly, then looks Link in the eyes.

"Poppy has some anger issues, but it's ok! She didn't break anything, and she even confessed!" Aryn's so nice to me. I nod slightly, looking off to the side.

"Ok," Link takes a deep breath.

"Jasmine, come here please." He uses his finger to gesture for her to come. She comes, head bowed. Flanking her sides are Kit, and Tex, heads also bowed.

"Why didn't you stop this?"

"Because it's his problem not mine! Plus he deserved it! He's been rude, not only to me but to everyone else!" I could see nods of agreement from some of the other's in the small crowd.

"I can attest to that!"(I think I just stole your line Sage. If I remember correctly you reviewed my other story saying that) Mystique emerges from the crowd, dragging her friend with her.

"It's true." Her friend mumbles. Link nods.

"Any other's who agree?" Link calls to the crowd. Almost all raise their hands. Link nods.

"Then Torren, you're coming with me." Link nods his head towards De. Mario's office. Torren, who is now rubbing his arm, follows hesitantly, but obedient.

"Now return to your previous activites!" Link waves his hand, gesturing for us to return to our normal lives. But how can you return to your life when everyone id afraid of you? Just because I gave Torren what he deserved, does not mean that people don't fear me. I just showed off my temper, and now I'm sure their scared. I would be.

The rest of the day, even during another one of Sheik and Sonic's obstacle courses, people look at me. I can tell their frightened, they even give me dirty looks. They give me dirty looks, even though a few hours ago they stood up for me! It's ridiculous. Fortunately, Aryn sticks with me. She's my gaurdion angel in a way.

Not only figurativly, but litterally!

* * *

(Kit)

"Aw man, I'm deep!" Jasmine says, cradling her head in her hands. She's deep in the quick sand known as Link's punishments.

"Hmph, yeah." I say, I have nothing else to say.

"Oh congratulations, you have earned a a gold metal in... Obviously!" Jasmine retorts. Tex applauds. We all laugh. We're sitting outside on a bench, waiting fr Link. Even though Jasmine and Link are brother and sister, he still treats her like she's his kid. It's weird, but cool to see. Even though their parents were complete... I won't say... They manage to treat eachother as siblings, and parents.

"So, uh..." I try to start a conversation. Keyword: Try.

"Maybe we should get to class now Kit." Tex fills the awkward silence.

"Yeah. See ya later Jas!" (pronounced Jazz) I say, regretfully.

"Hey, text us when your through, kay?" Tex says, bringing his fingers to his ear like a cell-phone.

"That's a call dimwit!" I say to lighten the mood. Jasmine giggles.

"See ya guys," she says smiling small. That smile from jasmine is worth ten-thousand of any other girl's smiles. Me and Tex start t walk away.

"So why didn't you... You know!" Tex nudges me.

"No actually, I don't know." I say, avoiding eye contact.

"Make a move!" Tex nudges me again, a little harder.

"Why would I make a move?" I say, as bluntly as I can make it.

"Because you like her!" Tex, once again, nudges me with his elbow. His nudges get harder and harder.

"I don't know what your talking about." I say, trying to keep my calm face on.

"Hmph, yeah right! Dude, I've seen the way you look at her. It''s pretty obvious." I sigh in defeat.

"Is it really THAT obvious?" I look at him.

"Uh... Yeah."

"So, how d'you think I should, you know..."

"Make a move?"

"Yeah."

"Well... I'm not sure. I never had to make a move." I gasp in exasperation.

"Great, my best guide is an idiot."

"I'm not deaf you know."

"I know."

* * *

(Jasmine)

"Ugh! Does he not know?"(that's right) I say to myself.

"Why can't he just figure it out already?"

"Who're you talking about?"

"Kit... AH!" I jump in surprise, looking to the owner of the voice. It's Aryn, the angel girl.

"Ooh, you like him!" She taunts.

"Yeah," I say, my head drifting off to the side.

"Why do you have to wait for him to say he likes you? Why can't you have the first word?"

"Well what if he doesn't like me back? Then i'd be completely embarasses, and I'd prbably ruin our friendship."

"When it comes to that, I have nothing to say." I groan.

"EXCEPT," extra emphasis on 'Except' and I instantly perk up.

"That you just have to take the chance. After all, you never know until you try." I breathe deeply. She's right, I have to take the chance.

"You know, you give really good advice!" I say. She laughs.

"Well I am an angel!" she points out. I smile, and we laugh together.

* * *

(Poppy)

"Detention for a week?!" I practically yell at master and.

"Yes Miss Sabrina. It seems that you will be joining Mystique for an hour after school everyday, for a week." My mouth's agape at MH's statement.

"B-but, you can't!" I squeak. It sounds kind of weird in my accent though.

"Yes, I can." He says back. I slump my chair. I'm in his office, CH is in the corner, tied up, as usual.

"Bu-... Bu-..." I stutter. I have never gotten detention, which is surprising.

"No buts, Miss Sabrina. You have detention, that is final." He sounds like my mother. I sigh.

"Fine." I grumble before getting up, in a complete huff.

**All done. I have nothing else to say so...**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello my peeps... Yeah, I can't pull that off.**

**mystery8icarus: Oh yes, and your about to find out...**

**Sage: Thank you! Wow I say thank you a lot. The buzz of anything freaks the heck outta me, except the buzz of stink bug. I'm used to it.**

**JazzHearts: Mhmm.**

**the unknown assasin: Very true.**

**Link's Little Brother: Don't feel bad, I already have a lot of regular reviewers :)! Woop! I like that pairing a lot, it's really cute to me. And a thank you to you too.**

**Jmancman: Woah...**

**Duskzilla: Yeah sorry 'bout that*rubs back of neck awkwardly*... And thank you sir Lancelot, it is an amazing sword!**

**OMG CATS: I try. Well her crybaby side will come out soon*rubs hands in anticipation*. All will be revealed... We not all, just some.**

**Disclaimer: What do you think? That I'm the billionare(perhaps trillionare?) who created the SSB games? Nope, I'm just a twodollarare who created a tiny fanfiction.**

Chapter 19(Poppy)

Revenge... Again...

"UGH!" I'm in detention. Let's just say that the detention room is filled with silence. Well except the ticking of the wall-clock and, the tapping of Mystique's finger. I think she might be thinking.

"Shhh," she hushes.

"Ugh," I slump in my chair.

"I GOT IT!" I jump in surprise.

"What?!" I exclaim at her.

"Revenge on Torren, duh!" She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok, what is it?" I'm alreadt in detention, what else could happen? Except suspension... Or worse, a day with CH.

"We give him Ja'y chocolate, and tell Jay that he took it." I gawk at her.

"Why would we do that?" I'm fully confused.

"Were you not up last night?" She exasperatingly asks.

"I was aleep." I say bluntly.

"You weren't woken by our screams?"

"No," I am very confused.

"Well, just trust me on this!"

* * *

(Jasmine)

My last nod, and I'm free! I litterally just got a two hour lecture from Link. Half of it was him talking about how Torren deserved it, the other half him scolding me. I mostly just nodded. I mentally thank Link since he gave me a chance to think. I just kind of zoned out, and I have the perfect plan for confessing that I like Kit.

I tell him I like him. It's simple and easy. Fortunately, Link's lecture ended just as school ended. I was excused by a teacher so I'm not in trouble for that. Nervousness creeps in. my stomach is tingling, and I feel heat rise to my cheeks. I look at a random window for my reflection. I look fine, and even though my cheeks feel hot, I'm not blushing.

I take a deep breath and continue to try to find Kit. I'm distracted by a commotion in the hall though. I hope it's Torren again. It is.

* * *

(Jay, five minutes before)

"Myst!" I holler at her. She just got out of detention and probably needed to prank someone. I just didn't think she would make the same mistake twice.

"Did you take my chocolate, _AGAIN?!" _She just points to Torren, who is holding the small rectangular box, that holds my preciousness.

"Torren..." I say, putting a smile on.

"You do know that that is _my _chocolate, right?" I ask, dangerously sweet and I know it.

"Really?" He asks, and looks genuinly confused.

"Hoho, don't play games with me Torren. You took my chocolate, and now, you're gonna give it back, or you're gonna get it. And i don't mean the chocolate." I lower my voice to a growl on that last sentence. I am slowly backing him up into a corner. He just steps back. Idiot, doesn't he know I'm leading him into a trap?

"I'm not playing games! And besides, you can't beat me! You can't do anything. The only reason you're in this school is because your _Grandma _pulled some strings." Any emotion I had before is now clouded with anger. Full blown anger. Not only did he take my chocolate, but he also insulted me AND my grandmother!

My vision is clouded with red as I throw myself on him, pounding my fist into towards his skull. He manages to roll out from under me. I spring up, and turn around, frantically moving my head around. I spot him as he tries to blend into the crowd that has gathered around us. People step out of my way, as they see the red glaze over my eyes.

I grab Torren's shoulder, turning him around, and swing a punch at him. My sense of tactic comes back as he dodges. I make a short plan in my head. I throw another punch, he dodges under, and I kick in true soccer fashion. He manages to roll out of the way. I just can't hit him. The red starts to fade when I see Poppy and Myst rolling on the floor laughing.

I'm still mad, just noflicted on who to be mad at. Torren for being mean, Myst and Poppy for tricking me, or myslef for actually falling for their little trick. I end up calming down, by breathing and humming a little tune in my head. The tune isn't something I made up, it's Fin by Anberlin. Singing and humming calms me down, ok?

When I'm completely cam I open my eyes. I wish i hadn't SO bad! At least twenty pairs of eyes are staring at me. I gulp, then turn back to Torren. He's smirking the little brat.

"I am sorry for losing my temper, I just lose control when people take my chocolate. But now I realize you have been wrongly accused." I walk up to him, and gently pry the chocolate out of his frozen-in-shock hands.

"Good-bye Torren, and once again, I'm truly sorry." I slowly walk away from the shocked Torren, the shocked crowd, and the shocked pranksters.

* * *

(Jasmine)

I, like everybody else, am frozen in shock. No one ahs ever said sorry to Torren. Not in the last six years he's been a brat. I am shaken from my shock by Kit. I mean litterally, he shakes me.

"Thanks Kit." I say, then march straight up to Torren.

"Why did you insult her grandmother like that?!" I whisper harshly.

"Because she provoked me!" He argues. I shut him up with my finger that clearly says 'No!'.

"Bu-"

"Shh, I don't wanna hear it!"

"You sound like my mother." I am flattered, he just said I sound like the wisest quenn in history! Queen Zelda!

"Why thank you!"

"I didn't mean it like that." He grumbles, then walks off.

"Phew, now what was I gonna do?" I wonder as Kit walks up to me.

"Hey Jas," he says, I only slightly hear him though since I'm so deep in thought.

"Heh," I get out unknowingly.

"Ok, well see you later then." He walks away. I snap my fingers as I remember that I was going to confess my feelings for Kit. I look around. He's nowhere in sight. I hit myself on the head.

"How could I let him slip through my fingers?" I moan, then start to walk off to look for him.

* * *

(Mystique)

"Dang it!" I yell into my pillow.

"Why didn't it work?" I start pounding at my pillow. Jay's natural nice side is very cool, but also SO frustrating!

"Ugh, if only she hadn't snapped out of it! And now I'm in trouble with her! The girl who blackmailed me for taking her chocolate in a childish joke. The girl who used my worst fear, just because I have a need to prank someone! The girl who somehow manages to be my best friend, and hate me at the same time!"

I groan into my pillow.

"If only I new her worst fear. Then I could at least get revenge!" I remove my head from the deep comfiness of my pillow.

"I'll just have to find it! Oh, but how?" I ask my pillow.

"If only it wasn't so hard!" I start beating my pillow.

"Ugh, if only I had the power to read minds!"

* * *

(Poppy)

I'm walking back to my dorm somewhat happily. Even if Mystique's plan didn't work very well, it was still hilarious. I bet Jay would've won if she had had a plan, or something like that. I stop in front of my door, and pull out my card-key. When I unlock the door I'm surprised to find MH and Aryn conversating.

"Uh, what's this about?"I ask warily.

"Poppy, I'm sorry but I have some bad news for you."

**Cliff-hanger! Oh no! Though I bet OMG CATS knows what the bad news is, she actually gave me the idea! Like litterally, she removed it from her brain, put it in a PM, and sent it to me! Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't post the earlier, two pretty important things happened today, well important to me. One: My first Violin lesson in around a half-year. Two: Soccer practice.**

**So basically I had a two hour soccer practice, AFTER a half-hour violin lesson. Not to mention the fact that the place I take violin is around another half-hour away from the place soccer practices are for me. Well it sucks, but probably not as much as school right?**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	21. Chapter 20

**Ok, I'm back!**

**mystery8icarus: Oh it's bad! It's so very, very, very, bad! And it will even bring out a new side of Poppy that has never before been seen!**

**the unknown assasin: Ok, ok, ok, ok, you shall not hang from the cliff any longer!**

**Jmancman: Ok... Slightly random, but ok.**

**JazzHearts: Me too! Cliffhangers make everything so much more worth the wait. Unless it's like a book in a series, and the next one isn't out, and it's like BANG bad thing happens then blank page... Then it's kinf od of annoying...**

**Duskzilla: I almost wish that wasn't true. Wow Lancelot, flickies for three hours. You must be even more heartless then Jay when Jonny stomped on her chocolate... Probably not actually...**

**Sage: Close... Not really, it's actually much worse. It's very sad too.**

**OMG CATS: Getting Torren beat up is the best part xD!**

**Disclaimer: You saw the last eightteen chapters, and the prologue. I don't own the SSB series.**

Chapter 20(Poppy)

Goodbye.

"Bad news?" I ask, genuinly curious.

"Yes, bad news." Aryn says, a look of worry on her face.

"What bad news?" Now I'm worried.

"Have you heard the story of the Subspace war?" MH asks.

"Yeah, who hasn't?"

"Tabuu can be very unpredictable." I nod.

"So?" I ask.

"So I have recieved a letter from the U.S. airforce."

"The airforce? Why?" I wonder aloud.

"The letter states that there has been a sighting of domething that is similar to Tabuu's power. Three pilots were sent to investigate, including your brther. One returned." I gulp.

"Is my brother- Is he ok?" I ask.

"I'm am very sorry to inform you that he was one of the two that did not return." A tear forms in my eye.

"No, he can't be! He's alive! He has to be!" I start pacing.

"We can't know for sure." I sink to my knees, shaking my head.

"No! No, no, no, no." More tears come, and slowly trickle down my face.

"H-he can't! He can't be gone!" I get up slowly, and head for the door.

"Poppy, where are you going?" Aryn asks.

"Somewhere away from here!" I run out. I run past the other students, heading to their dorms. I run past the doorways, the walls, and the floorboards. I run down the stairs, and straight out the door. I run, and I run, all the way to the edge. The edge of the grounds. I look past the electric fence, and beyond.

I sink down to my knees, then onto my butt. I don't move. I just cry. My sobs echo around in my ears. I wonder if anyone else can hear me. I don't care anymore. I don't care about anything. Just my brother. Why is he gone? Why did he have to go? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Wait, no! Don't think like that Sabrina! No one deserves to die!

"Especially no him," I say mournfully. My tears don't stop, they just come and come.

"That stupid Torren's question just had to be about him. He just had to ask how my brother was doing, didn't he? I start to sob even more. I run out of breath, not that I care anymore. Maybe if I die here, then I can be with my brother. My wonderful, sweet, encouraging brother. The one who's been there always. If only I could've seen his smiling face one last time. If only I could have said goodbye to him. If only... If only Tabuu- Wait Tabuu! He's back isn't he." I call to absolutely no one.

I sigh. I look up to the sky.

"Goodbye, I'll always love you."

* * *

(Aryn)

"Oh dear, where is she?" I'm pacing in my room, trying to think of where Poppy went.

"Where would you go if you had just lost someone you love?" Lyric asks. I glare at her.

"This is serious, we need to find her! Who knows what she'll do in this state!" I exclaim.

"Well, maybe she went somewhere outside." Lyric suggests.

"In the middle of the night?" I ask.

"That's where I would go if I wanted to get away from everybody."

"Wait! She has said that she wanted to get away!" We look at eachother, then take off to outside.

"I'm gonna fly and see if I can find her on the outskirts, you check closer to the mansion." I tell her before getting a running start and leaping into the air. It's been awhile since I last flew, and my wings aren't as strong as they used to be. I start to pant and land near the electric fence. I hear crying and look around. I see Poppy right there.

"Poppy?" I ask gently. Her jead jerks up at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, it's just you." She sighs.

"yeah, are you ok?" I sit down next to her.

"Ok? Ok? I'm nowhere near ok!" She chokes out. Then it's just silence.

"I'm very sorry for you. You two seemed very close." I manage to say quietly. She nods.

"Yeah, he was the best. I'll never forget him." I nod.

"How could I?" She starts to cry again. I put my arm around her comfortingly.

"I know, I know. Just cry it out." I pat her shoulder.

"I can't do this. I need him. He was the only one who understood me." I nod.

"Some wise words would probably be good right about now." She laughs, a stale laugh.

"Yeah probably."

"Even though I can't give you any wise words, I can give you some advise." She looks up at me.

"Even though it seems hopeless, and terrifying, you have to move on. I don't mean just brush it off after a few moments of mourning, but you can't mourn forever. You have to be able to let him go, but that doesn't mean you won't have a special place in your heart for him." She nods.

"You know, for those not being wise words, they were pretty wise." I laugh.

"I guess the great things always come unexpected." I say. She nods.

"That actually kind of cheered me up." I smile.

"What are angels for?" I say. She laughs. It's a small laugh, but it's genuine.

"Thank you." I give her a hug.

"Let's head back."

* * *

(Something Evil)

_Somewhere in the United States of America._

Even a small explosion is enough to kill many. But that was no small explosion. Those pilots never had a chance. Just like how those smashers will never have a chance. Tabuu's power may be powerful, but it does not beat mine. I am a nightmare, born from a mite's head. But just because the one who thought me up was small, does not mean that I am.

I am an evil you cannot begin to imagine. I am a mystery to you, and to all. Which means they will never suspect a thing.

**Le gasp! A new evil? You prbably didn't expect that! Oh who am I kidding? You guessed it didn't you? All of you. It was pretty obvious. Sad beginning too. Actually sad everything. It was also pretty short, but that could not be helped.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	22. Chapter 21

**I am back to wreak more chaos!... Not really... Tis chapter will be about Jasmine and kit mostly since I think their a really cute pairing :3! Teeny writer's block prevented this from being written sooner. I seem to get tiny writer's blocks frequently...**

**RosecoloredSky: They weren't talking, just waiting for Poppy.**

**Jmancman: Thank you. You are allowed to use Jay.**

**JazzHearts: Mhmm, this is where the fun begins.**

**Duskzilla: Jay didn't have her blade whip with her. If she had then she could've torn Sir Lancelot up from a few yards away. Or really up close since it's retractable! Plus she wasn't nearly as angry there as she was with Jonny, or Katrina, or Gren, ooh she was bad with Gren...**

**mystery8icarus: Aw that's a pretty song :3. Oh trust me, this new evil will be... Well, evil. It's not from any video game either. I got it's idea from a book.**

**OMG CATS: YES EVIL WILL HAPPEN! But don't feel bad, evil would've happened either way.**

**Disclaimer: Did I not make it clear last chapter, or the last?! I don't own SSB!**

Chapter 21(Jasmine)

How to confess your love.

Number one problem in the way of me and Kit? Chemistry class. All I have to do is wait until after class and then I can meet him in the halls. Aw man, I hope I don't mess this up.

"And that is why-" Someone in the back giggles, cutting Snake off.

"Is there anything you would like to say, Miss Jay?" Oh, it's just the crazy girl. Half the class looks back at her, including me. Her eyes widen.

"N-no sir." She stutters, eyes darting to-and-fro.

"Good, now where was I?"

"You were explaining why..." I zone out, planning on how to confess. Should it be short and sweet? Or long and dramatic? Should I make a speech? Or just wing it? Ugh, why is it so hard just to confess that I've had a crush on him since sixth grade?! My head collapses on my desk.

"Miss Jasmine, is there a problem?" I look up at the sound of Snake's annoyed voice.

"No sir." I say without emotion.

"Ok, that's all for today then. Leave my classroom, quietly." As soon as he says this the bell rings. Students collect their books and head for the door, me being last. As soon as I'm out and the door is closed a small explosion erupts into smoke behind me.

"Mystique!" A coughing Snake yells out, but Mystique is nowhere to be seen. I burst out laughing when he's gone. Someone else's laughter mixe with mine and I look up to, none other then Kit.

"H-hi Kit!" I stutter, adding an awkward smile. He stops laughing.

"Hi Jas," a feeling like butterflies blooms in my chest.

"W-what's up?" I ask as the familiar feeling of giddiness grows. It get's bigger all the time.

"Nothin' much. You ok?" He looks at me suspiciously.

"No, I'm just feeling really good." I smile, and he returns it. The butterflies are back. We stat walking down the hall to our lockers which, coincidently, are right next to eachother.

"So are you going to that class go out thing?" He asks. I give him a questioning look.

"Some kid in our class decided that we needed to go out to eat or something, as a class."

"Oh well it depends." I say, not looking at him.

"On what?" I turn to look into his perfect brown eyes, and the butterflies returns.

"If you're going." I say.

"Well in that case," he turns to his locker, and my eyes widen as the giddiness grows to close to overwhelming. I turn back to my locker.

"We can go together." He says after grabbing his books and turning back to me. I smile and put open my locker. Random papers and other random items come exploding out. I stumble back, trying to avoid the falling items. I trip over my untied shoe-laces and right onto Kit. He's laughing as I scramble off.

"S-sorry!" I giggle, then realize Kit's not the only one laughing. Mystique and Jay are laugh their heads off, leaning against eachother as they do so. Kit get's up off the floor, out of breath from laughing.

"We should probably get to class." Kit says as we ignore the confused looks that are aimed at us.

"You go ahead, I've gotta clean this up." He nods before walking off. I sigh, if only I wasn't so distracted. I go on the ground to pick the items strewn across the floors. Mystique and Jay come over to help.

"Thanks," I say sarcasticaly. Mystique laughs.

"Well we couldn't just let you tell him you like him!" She exclaims.

"You'd make it so un-romantic!" She explains soon after.

"Hey! I thought of the corny, cliche plan to make you fall onto him!" Jay exclaims, making me and Mystique chuckle.

"Ok well would you get out of my love life?" I say as we pick the papers up.

"Aw but that's no fun!" Mystique cries, and I laugh.

"Well too bad!" I pick up a teddy bear.

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" I ask the two giggling adolescence.

"April's closet, duh!" Jay states as we pick up the more substantial items, such as the teddy bear, a few bags, and my text books. Once I have stuffed my books back, and Jay and Mystique have stored the stuffed animals in the bags and stuffed them in their lockers, we start to walk to class.

"It was pretty nice." I say as we near the classroom door.

"See, our match-making skills will definetely come in handy!" Mystique says with a laugh.

"You mean _my _match-making skills?" Jay asks.

"Whatever, let's just get through this torture."

* * *

(Tex)

Instead of our history teacher Mr. Game & Watch's(he's pretty old, so he's the history teacher)translator all that fills my ears is Kit's whispering. He's going on-and-on about Jasmine, and what he should wear tonight, and how he should tell her that he likes her. I'm happy for him, but also annoyed. All he ever talks about now is Jasmine.

He's like a ten year-old girl! That's how much he's fussing about this. I sigh before puttiing my hand over his mouth and giving a harsh 'sh'.

"And that is how Tabuu was defeaten. With Bravery, teamwork, and all of the recent smashers." The robotic voice says, before continuing on how the world was rebuilt.

* * *

(Torren)

History is so boring. I hate it. And the fact that I seem to be the only one not interested in it does nothing to diminish my hatred for it. That stupid Mr. Game & Watch is a terrible teacher too. He goes on and on, about his experience in the subspace war, which is about the most boring thing. He didn't do anything! Ugh, I wish I was out of here!

"I want out of here." I whisper to Ike.

"I don't, this is my favorite part." He whispers back. I lean over to Nylon who I have pursuaded to join us because he is cocky, which will help in my plans.

"Do you have any idea how much longer this will be?" I whisper to him.

"About a half-hour." He whispers back.

"How do you know?"

"I looked at the clock ding-dong." He insulted me?! I should be angry, but I'm not. I have a feeling that he's just joking around so I don'r reply. I hope I can last until lunch.

**Short, but kind of cute. I didn't know what to call the get-together so I just called it, well, a get-together.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	23. Chapter 22

**Ahem, I am back. I say that a lot. I say, I say that a lot, a lot...**

**Jmancman: Ok so explain please.**

**the unknown assasin: She'll be in this chapter.**

**Sage: Yus*cha-ching motion*! Jay is crazy girl because most of her... 'Episodes' come randomly xD!**

**JazzHearts: We would all be engrossed in today's technology, not having a care o the older stuff from the time of Mr. Game & Watch... At least that's what I think.**

**KoopaTroopa16: It's ok, I hope this doesn't get too much in the way of school. Kit and Jasmine will get together!**

**OMG CATS: Yeah, but they will eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

Chapter 22(Starr)

Class 'get toghether'.

Why am I here? I don't belong. It's boring too. All we're doing is eating food at this moment. Next we'll just 'hang-out'. How can you hang out if you have no one to hang out with? Aw well, I guess I'll just sit around alone... People around me are laughing and having a good time. I'm sitting on the last seat across from Alice.

Alice is next to Nylon, Nylon next to Torren, Torren next to Ike, etc. Etc. Beside me is Kit, Kit is surrounded by all his friends. Except me. I'm not sure why he chose to sit next to me, I am probably the least popular person. Kit is probably the most popular person. Oh well, at least I'm sitting next to the trouble-makers.

Their group includes: Mystique, Lyric, Jay, and April. All of which have some title. Myschevious Mystique, Lyric the musical prankster, crazy Jay, and springy April... All of which are pretty corny. Alice would be in there, but she doesn't make trouble. Lyric's been around the longest so she gets a longer, more impressive title. I feel bad or Jay, I mean, I'm sure she's not totally crazy.

I'm bored just eating here. I'm almost done, while everyone else have barely started. They're all talking and laughing. I sigh as I get up, I'm done now. I'm considering going home but decide to stay to see what we do next. By the time everyone else is done I feel like falling asleep.

"So what should we do for activities?" Jasmine asks.

"Ooh, ooh!" Lyric raises her hand as the trouble-makers giggle.

"Yes Lyric?"

"Turth or dare!" She squeals and the girls around her nod in agreement. The majority of males groan.

"Ok!" Jasmine says before ordering a few of her friends to grab cushions and lay them in a large circle.

"This is so cliche." I say, sighing, but sitting down anyways. The others sit down too, all on the large circle of cushions.

"Who should go first?" Jasmine asks. Mystique raises her hand. Of course she would.

"Ok Mystique, you go first."

"Jay, truth or dare?" She turns to the adolescent next to her.

"Uh, truth, 'cause I'm scared of your dares." Jay answers.

"What is your worst fear?" Jay's face pales.

"D-do I have to say it out l-loud?" She stutters nervously.

"Uh, duh."

"Can I do dare instead?" Jay asks desperately.

"Hmm, only if you don't mind something so terrible tha-"

"Oh just tell me the dare!" Some of the others chuckle.

"Ok... I dare you to answer my question." Mystique says with closed eyes, and mouth twisted into a smile.

"Ugh fine..." Jay takes a deep breath.

"Silence." She says quickly. Mystique almost bursts, but somehow she manages to hold the laughter in.

"Not just silence, but silence paired with my active imagination. You have no idea of the things I've imagined when alone, and in silence. Silence also holds a sort of foreboding, and evil lurking in it..." She somehow managed to drift off into a sort of trance, but stay in reality. She shakes her head, like she's trying to get something out of her head.

"Wow, you really thought deeply about that." Mystique says. Jay looks up at the small gathering.

"D-did I just say that out loud?" Most of us other teens nod.

"So moving on... Your turn Jay!" Jasmine breaks the silence.

"Oh, um, April, truth or dare?"

"Dare." April says with confidence.

"I dare you to not wear make-up, or the color pink for the next week." April's smile soon turns into a look of regret.

"Thanks!" April says sarcastically.

"Your turn!" Jay says with a satisfied smile.

"Ok, um..." Her sharp blue eyes pass over each of us.

"Tex!" He slumps.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." She taps her chin, thikning.

"To dye your hair pink!" Tex's jaw drops.

"Pink?!"

"Yes pink." April smiles sweetly at Tex's horrified face.

"Bu-"

"No excuses! But it's your turn so hurry it up." April continues to smile sweetly as Tex looks around, grumbling.

"Uh, Kit!" Kit's eyes widen. No one deserves to face the wrath of a grumbling Tex.

"Truth or dare?" He asks, a gleam in his eye.

"Uh, dare," he squeaks.

"I dare you to spend the night in the halls tonight. Oh, and watch out for cook Kirby, he likes midnight snacks, but not peopl in his way." Kit sighs in relief at the slightly less vengeful wrath of Tex.

"So my turn?" Kit asks, and nods are seen all around.

"Uh, Jas, truth or dare?" He turns to his right where Jasmine is.

"Truth."

"Do you like-like anyone, in this room?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind sharing who he is to the class?"

"No."

"Ok, so who?" She points directly at him.

"You." Kit freezes in shock, blinking now and again.

"Ok so my turn to truth or dare someone, so... Kit, truth or dare?"

"Truth." he says, still somewhat shocked.

"Do you like me back?"

"Yes."

* * *

(Jasmine)

my chest's so full of butterflies, I'm going to explode. But instead of exploding, I lean in and give Kit a oeck on the lips. He's still in shock, I think.

"So Kit, your turn." I smile at him, and his world of shock is shattered.

"Right well," he smiles.

"Um, Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Nylon, 'Truth or dare'."

"Ok, Nylon, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ditch the cockiness and act normal... If i's possible..."

"Ok, I guess.." His speach pattern changes slightly, and this is the least obnoxious I've seen him in... Well, forever!

"Ok so, Torren, truth or dare?" Torren's arms are crossed, and his face entails that he is bored.

"Dare."

"I dare you to challenge Jay to a practice brawl, which I hear are going to start tomorrow."

"Gladly." A smirk has glued itself onto his face.

"Jay, I challenge you o a practice brawl." Jay's eyes narrow.

"Bring it." Torren's smirk enlargens itself.

"Good, Ike, truth or dare?" He asks to Ike, who is on his left.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you cuddle with your sword at night?" Ike's face reddens.

"Yes," he mutters. Half the room burst out laughing, including me.

"Alright! Alright! My turn! Aryn, truth or dare?" he turns to Aryn, who is right next to him.

"Truth." She says hesitantly.

"Have your wings ever gotten themselves, 'In a twist'?" He asks.

"Once, when I first tried flying." She says, a lot more confident then before. Ike nods, satisfied.

"Lyric, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to use the four sword and be four for the rest of the week!"

"Hah! Happily!" Lyric pulls the four sword from it's sheath, which she wears at almost all times, and spit into four. Each has a different color outfit, but all are the same. The colors of the outfits are: Blue, Purple, Black, and Maroon.

"Easy,"

"As,"

"Pie,' The first three say, and the last gives a nod. They all smirk.

**That's all for now. I would've written more but my mom's bugging me about getting off...**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	24. Chapter 23

**For all of you who liked last chapter's ToD, this chapter will contain even more.**

**the unknown assasin: Even Starr will get a ToD here.**

**Sage: Thank you, again...**

**KoopaTroopa16: Yup. How April will take will be told soon enough.**

**Written with Pencils: Oh, I see you are a new reader... Right? Well welcome to my fanfic :).**

**NineTails627: Ugh, finally! I've been waiting and waiting... No, not really...**

**Duskzilla: I think Jay may need some help with her anger issues, it get's her into more trouble then her awkwardness. Duskzilla, you continue to atound me. You have managed to write tiny stories in each of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SSB series, ok? Ok.**

Chapter 23(Starr again)

More truths, more dares, more trouble.

"So, it's our turn now, right?" The Lyric wearing purple asks.

"Mhmm," Aryn nods.

"Ok, Josh, truth or dare?" The one wearing Maroon asks. Poppy seems to think for a moment.

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to-" At that moment thunder booms, and lightning strikes, making Jasmine jump, eyes growing wide she cuddles closer to Kit. Rain starts up, pitter-pattering against the windows. A smile makes it's way onto the Lyric wearing black's face.

"I dare you to go up to the roof and scream out, 'I will find you!', while waving your fist at the sky." The one wearing Black says. Josh's shoulders droop.

"But, I can't, I might, um..." He tries to think of an excuse.

"Oh, just do it." The one wearing blue says, arms crossed, and a smirk on her face.

"But I-"

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Mystique starts the chant, and others, including me, join in.

"Alright!" He exclaims, then gets up in a huff. We all follow him to the top floor. We watch as he climbs out of a window, and onto the roof. After crawling for a bit, he stands on his feet carefully, as the rain soaks through his clothing, and hair.

"I will find you!" He yells to the cloudy skies, waving his fist dramatically. We laugh.

"Ok, you can come down now." The four Lyrics say, all at once. A soaking wet Josh makes his way back inside. Dripping onto the carpet.

"Ok, well I'm off to bed. I sort of want to dry off." He squeaks back to his room.

"Ok, since Josh left, we'll do another dare!" Maroon Lyric says.

"Yeah! And this time, I can do the dare." The blue one says, a myschievous gleam in her eye.

"Starr!" I jump at the call of my name. Pointing to myself, and completely astounded that she noticed me.

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth." I say, worried at what kind of horrible dare she might've given me. Worried even more by what kind of terrible truth she'll ask of me.

"Who's your best friend?" I'm confused. Why would she ask that?

"I'm, not sure." I say after some consideration.

"Aw c'mon, you've gotta have some sort of friend." I shrug.

"Not really." I say.

"Well that's gotta change." Kit says, though I'm not sure how, Jasmine looks as if she's suffocating him with a hug.

"Why?" I ask, ad immediately get astounded looks, and dropped jaws as an answer.

"Why? Why not?" Tex say.

"Ok, so how does this work?" I ask. More astounded looks, and dropped jaws.

"A best friend is your closest friend. They stay by you, no matter what. You can tell them any secrets, or gossip with them, or well, do anything, and they won't get offended... Too badly." Mystique explains, while discreetly pointing to Jay. I tilt my head in confusion.

"The only person who's been even remotely like that is Fox." I say.

"Well he's a teacher, so you can't really hang out with him." April says. I glance over to the males of the group and find half of them asleep, and the other half nodding off.

"Ok, so how do I get a new best friend?" I ask.

"You can hang out with us!" Jay offers.

"Uh, no thanks." I object, as nicely as I can.

"How 'bout us?" Jasmine offers, gesturing towards herself, Kit, and Tex.

"Uh, I guess." I say, rather hesitantly though.

"Ok, so your turn to dare!" Jasmine points out, and a few of the guys wake up.

"Ok, um..." I look around. My sight stops on Mystique, the only one who hasn't been asked.

"Mystique, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." She smiles.

"I dare you to..." Another crash of lightning and thunder, and an idea pops into my head.

"I dare you to roll around in the mud till your completely covered."

"Ugh, I wanted something better, but fine!" She gets up and walks over to the door. She opens it and stares out into the pouring rain for a few moments before taking her first step outside. She walks to the nearest muddle puddle, rolling around and around until she's covered. She look like some sort of mud monster.

"Grr." She says weakly. I laugh silently as she romps around in the mud a bit more.

"Can I come in now?" She calls from outside.

"Not until you get all that mud off of you!" April calls out, making some of the teens laugh.

Oh haha!"

**Sorry it's so short. My mom wants me off and I wated to get this out before tommorow. Myst's dare wasn't very good, but it was last minute thinking so, what can you do?**

**Until next time,**

**Not-Alone-Anymore**


	25. Chapter 24

**I never left so... I'm still here to write even more.**

**Sage: Their personalities are like the Link's in the manga. Purple is calm and collective, Blue aggresive and hot-headed, Maroon optismistic and upbeat, and black being more like shadow Link only she's Lyric.**

**mystery8icarus: Yeah*fist pumps with you*!**

**the unknown assasin: Maybe.**

**WrittenwithPencils: Oh, I'm idiotic*hits myself upside the head*. Wow, that's pretty funny, I thought you were a new person, pfft, I'm an idiot sometime...**

**Duskzilla: I agree with sir Lancelot on that one. Though I'm sorry to Sir Lancelot, Jay, and Bowser, but I'm gonna hae to take Duskzilla's side. Hopefully you won't murder me in my sleep...? Hopefully... Oh yeah, Bowser, do me a favor? STOP BEING A CREEPY AWESOME DINOSAUR AND GO AWAY! Ooh, I know! I'll get rid of you in this chapter*dashes away to write it down*!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own SSB, and all of the OC's belong to other witers.**

Chapter 24(Tex)

Next day.

My hair is pink. It's terrible. Kit woke me up way too early this morning, complaining about his back and the floor in the halls. He then made me sit through the horrible experience as he died my hair a bright pink. It was pure torture.

"C'mon Tex! It's not that bad." Kit urges.

"Yes it is." I say, trying to hide behind the door.

"No it isn't."

"Yes. It. Is."

"Not it isn't."

"Yes! It! Is!" One final tug from Kit, and I'm in the hall. I see Jay pulling April out in a similar fashion. April's wearing blue, instead of pink, and no make-up. She looks close to tears. We make eye contact and both almost burst out laughing. Shaking it off, and going downstairs with Kit.

_"Attention, all highschool students are to go outside to the training grounds. Now!" _MH's voice echos arounf through intercom. A river of teens is created as they all start walking outside. Good thing I wore a hat today. Me and Kit reach the training grounds first. A few of the teachers are waiting in front of a small arena.

"Welcome!" A man dressed as a plumber greets.

"This is-a the training arena!" He calls out a bit louder.

"You will battle each-other for practice in these!" A what seems to be a robot says. The robot takes it's head off, revealing a woman.

"I am samus Aran, this is Mario Mario, and this," she points to the angel next to her.

"Is Pit!" He gives a nod.

"Before you can start practice brawling, there are a few rules." Groans are heard from the more rebelious teens.

"First rule: Fight fair!" Few react to this.

'Second rule: You may only use the weapons that belong to you." Nods in understanment are seen.

"Third, and last rule: Have fun!" Samus face-palms at this, and Mario nods in agreement.

"Who would-a like to go-a first?" Mario asks the crowd. Torren raises his hand first, then motions for Jay

"Us!" He says with a devious smile.

"Ok!" Pit gives a smile before leading the two into the arena.

"Here we go." Samus pulls out an odd looking remote. Pressing a few buttons, and motion for Pit wildly.

* * *

(Torren)

This is gonna be fun.

"Ready?" I call out.

"Since the day we met!" She adds a condescending smile. Heh, now's the time I get to beat the living daylights out of her, and not get yelled at!

_"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." _I lunge, blade ready. My chosen weapon is a staff, with two curved blades portruding the ends. I look at her weapon, a long-hilted dagger, pathetic. I come to a stop inches from her, and go to swing and hit her side.

* * *

(Jay)

I find myself dropping to the floor as he tries to hit my side with his bladed staff, thingy. On the floor, I half dive, half crawl, between his legs. Springing up and stabbing him, litterally, in his back. He steps forward, blindly, but effectively, dodging. He whirls, and I extend my blade, just before it becomes a whip. Now a long-hilted sword.

He flashes a look of surprise at my blade, but it quickly disappears. I stab at him, and he bats my blade away easily.

"Ready?" I mock.

"For what?" He challenges. I've always loved a good challenge.

* * *

(Torren)

What is she gonna do? Stab me? That is easily blocked. She smiles in anticipation. What is she waiting for? I take a swing, just to get things going. She takes a quick run before leaping over me. I try swinging up, but instead of Jay, my blade comes into contact with a whip. The whip wraps around my blade, loosening it from my grasp.

Ah, I see now. Before she can pull it away, I tug it, bringing her with it. She lands with a thump on the ground in front of me. I twirl my staff around, readying it for the hit.

* * *

(April)

What is she doing?! Get up Jay! Get up! Ugh, she confuses me so much! One moment, she doesn't even break a sweat dodging me, while I am panting, slouching, and doing an all manner of un-lady-like things! Oh, I ust hope she gets up!

* * *

(Tex)

This is turning out to be entertaining. And yet boring. It goes on, and on, when just wanna try it out for myself. I wonder if anyone else feels this way?

* * *

(Jay)

He does know I'm just faking, right? I honestly thought he'd be a bit more of a challenge. Or at least smarter. When I can feel the heat emanating from his body, I know it's time. I roll out of the way of his blade, getting up, swinging, and extending my blade. It makes contact. Torren is knocked back slightly, but not enough.

I can hear his panting. These people are not good with duration, it's too easy. I shorten my blade to a dagger. I hear the panting slow, and soon, Torren's footsteps. I side-step his blade, swinging my arm out in a stab. He rolls leans back enough to avoid my blade. I scowl.

"I thought you would be a bit more of a challenge!" I taunt, hands on hips, and leaning forward.

"Oh trust me, I am!" His mouth twitches into a slight smile. Even though I hate thinking like this, I know I'm going to win. But I don't want to jinx it. We slowly circle each other.

"Watcha waitin' for?" I throw at him.

"Oh, you'll see." Ok, now I'm confused. It's not like we know our final smashes yet. I ponder this dilemma, but before I know it, I feel a sharp pain in my side and am knocked to the edge. The pain goes away immediately, but that's the only good thing in this predicament. Torren is standing above me, raising his blade above his head, completely dramatizing it.

I clutch the edges, which are ridged for better grip, and wait for the stab to come. Not to subdue the pain, but to dodge. The blade comes down at full speed, and I bend my body backwards, so I dangle off the edge. Torren looks astonished. I bet he's wondering where I went. He doesn't even look down. I gather all of my arm-strength in preparation of my attack.

I grimace as I swing myself up with full force, attacking in a kick while sliding on the ground(Like Sheik's). Torren trips, and unfortunately, falls on top of me.

"Get off." I say, my voice being muffled by his stinky shirt. He scrambles off, then aims a kick at me. I roll to the side, and push myself up. I turn, and sprint towards him, catching him off-gaurd. I push him away, right in his stomach too. An 'oof' escapes his mouth, and he's knocked to the other side. He's out of breath.

I grin.

"Too. Easy." I say as I aproach. He's out of steam. I always like to conserve my energy. The problem with me, is I have a terrible sense of timing. I reach him, and push him towards the edge with my foot.

"Buh-bye." I give him a wave, before grabbing him by his short collar, and tossing with all my might, off the side. I turn around.

* * *

(Torren)

I'm not over yet. I lodge my blade into a crack on the wall of the arena. I start bouncing up and down on the flimsy staff. Soon enough I fling myself back up, and dash back over to Jay. The unexpectant Jay turns around. I notice her blade too late.

* * *

(Jay)

In a sudden act of instinct, I somehow manage to stab Torren. I quickly realize though, and knee him in his... Place... He crumples to the ground in agony, that I think disappears quickly. Before he recovers completely though, I grab him, this time with my whip. My arms strain as I once again attempt to fling him over the edge. It works!

**And the practice brawls have arrived! Jay's epic win was, well, epic in my imagination. Others will practice brawl soon enough. I think Torren and Jay were pretty evenly matched, and they would've fought for awhile longer if Torren hadn't left his staff thingy behind.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	26. Chapter 25

**I'm just going straight to the reviews.**

**Sage: I hate too much pink too! It just get's on my nerves. I usually wear purple, or blue, or black, or- Yeah...**

**Jmancman: Everybody shall battle. Probably...**

**WrittenWithPencils: Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about Effie!**

**mystery8icarus: Wow, I'm writing Torren, and I hate him.**

**Duskzilla: Well your in trouble, I'd help but I have to write the chapter... Ooh, ooh, but can I help splice 'is genes?!**

**OMG CATS: Mhmm.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, that's right, I don't own the SSB series, yup.**

Chapter 25(Poppy)

Just my tears.

I'm not sure why, but I volunteered for Dr. Mario. Now I have to treat Torren. I think I'm going to be sick, and not just from Torren, from imagining my Jeremy's(I forgot to write her bro's name) death. It brings tears to my eyes every time. I've managed to get by, but I'm not as social anymore. I'm sure I'll go back to normal eventually.

It's just so hard to let go of some one you've learned to lean on whenever you need them. I just can't. It's only been a week or so, and it's just so hard. To get my mind off of things, I have decided to try and do more things. So I guess that's why I decided to volunteer for Dr. Mario? Or was it because I really just want to be alone? I don't know anymore.

Even though I try to get out and forget, I usually bring that picture. The one of Jem, he's in front of a large missile. It's so encouraging, and I wish so terribly that it's still true, the inscription on the front, it says: _You're my bombshell! _And on the back it says: _Have fun in school and stay out fights. If you feel sad just remember that big brother's always with you. -Jeremy_

Oh how I wish he was. They dragged Torren, unconscience, here a few hours ago. He's still out. I guess the practice arena's hurt-go-away thing wasn't totally working today. Now I'm sitting by Torren little bed, even if I don't want to. Ugh, I'm so tired. My eyes start to droop, slowly, slowly, I fall asleep, picture clutched tightly in my grasp.

* * *

(Torren)

My eyes flutter open. Groaning, I sit up.

"What happened?" I ask no one. Upon looking around I see Poppy in a chair by my bed, asleep. Clutched tightly in her grasp is a picture. It's a picture of a young man in the usual american air-force uniform, he's standing in front of a large missile, with an inscription saying: _You're my bombshell. _This makes me laugh.

She wakes up.

* * *

(Poppy)

_Laughing. I can hear laughing in a dream? Unless it's Jem's. No, he has a deeper voice. So who's is it?_

* * *

My eyelids fly up. Who laughed? I look around, and see, ugh Torren.

"Oh, it's just you." I say saddly.

"What's that picture?" He asks, an amused look on his face.

"It's my brother." I say, trying to hold the tears back. Torren cocks his head.

"Are you, crying?" He asks, confused, obviously.

"Oh well, this is the last picture he gave to me before he died last week." I can't hold them back, they flow from my eyes like waterfalls.

"Last week?" His eyes widen. All I can do is nod, and I soon slump in my chair. Every memory, every noise, sound, and sight of him, I remember. I remember the happy times, and the sad times. The time he gave me my first model airplane. The time where I fell and broke my leg. I remember where he left for the airforce, and where I vowed I would grow up, just like him.

And now he's gone, and I'm at school crying in front of the boy I despise.

"Last week." I confirm, a little late.

"Oh, I didn't know." He says gently. I suppose even Torren can be sensitive.

"No one did." I choke on my words, but at least the tears have subdued, a little. Then it's just quiet, except the sound of my tears splashing on the cold tile floor.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"It wasn't your fault." I say.

"I meant about everything else. Everything I did to you, and your friends." I look up at him, completely and utterly surprised.

"I can be a real jerk." He says.

"Then why don't you, not be a jerk?" I suggest.

"Well, when you're a jerk for so long, it's hard not to be." I understand. For once, I understand Torren.

"I know what you mean."

* * *

(Mystique)

"I wanna try! I wanna try!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I've had to sit through ten other practice brawls.

"Ok, who would like to go again?" Samus asks. Everyone has already gone, except for me.

"I will." Jay raises her hand.

"Me too!" Josh raises his.

"I guess I will." A pink haired Tex says sulkily.

"A-great!" Mario exclaims, then leads us all onto the platform hanging in midair. We all start on opposite places. There's a platform above me, and one on the other side. I'm on the bottom, with Josh. Jay and Tex above us. I smile with anticipation.

_"Five. Four. Three. Two. One."_ I run towards Josh swinging my katanas skillfully, but he dodges easily. I continue to run, stopping, bending, and throwing myself backwards before falling off. I collide with Josh, just as I planned! I roll off of him, stabbing on my way. He rolls forward. I stomp in frustration. He smirks.

I narrow my eyes, he smiles deviously. His keyblade begins to morph itself, and soon becomes nunchucks. He jumps towards me, making me jump backwards. I do a few hand springs backward, as quickly as I can, and end up near the edge opposite of Josh.

"How're you gonna attack from over there?"

"Oh you'll see!" I take one of my katana, throwing it upwards. Just like MH and CH to make the platforms insubstantial, enabling object, animate or not, to go straight through. a grunt is heard from whoever was up there, I assume Tex, as my katana hits him. Hearing the whistling noise of my katana, I take a step to the side at just the right time.

The katana flies past me, and towards Josh. All of this happens in moments. Josh get's hit, and knocked back slightly. My katana races back towards me, and I catch it easily.. Tex jumps down from his previous perch. He narrows his eyes at me, before getting knocked over the head by a sneaky Jay. Rubbing his head, he turns swiftly, stabbing his spear at her. Unfortunately for him, Jay moved with him, and knocks him against the head again.

I chuckle, before diving between both of there legs. I get up on the other side of them, facing Josh. I smile a greeting, he scowls in return. He steps closer, swinging his nunchucks. I lift ojne of my katanas, catching the swinging nunchuck on it. I twist my katana around, bringing the nunchuck with it, and stab with the other katana.

The nunchuck, and katana, fly from my grasp. Now I have only one katana, and Josh has nothing. A sharp pain, that quickly disappears, hits my back with full force. I turn to see Tex, and his spear. I knee his stomach, then fall backwards, catching myself and flipping over. Now a yard or so away from Tex, but much closer to Josh.

Wow, I'm in tight.

* * *

(Jay)

Tex has abandoned me. Well, stopped fighting me to fight Myst. This makes me angry. It makes me feel like he thinks I'm not a threat. I am most certainly a threat. As he stabs Myst in the back, I jump to the platform above. Once Myst get's far enough away, I jump onto Tex's shoulders.

"Hiya!" I yell in his ear. I take the hilt of my blade, and hit his head with it. An 'ouch' escapes his mouth. He falls backward, me with him. Just before I hit the ground, I thrust him under me. I land on top of him. I face his knees, he faces my feet. He is much taller then me, a full head at least! Using his knees as support, and lift myself up.

He get's up too. Before he can recover though, I ram my shoulder into his stomach. A gagging noise is heard before he falls from the edge. I'm panting slightly, and I hear the footsteps of someone running towards me. I turn in time to see a... Nunchuck? Next thing I know, I'm falling. My body turns turqiouse, and starts to fade.

I look sort of like a holographic image, but everything goes black. I'mm not unconscience, just teleporting. It's an odd sensation, a mix between tingling, and grogginess. When I reappear, I'm in the infirmary on a circluar platform raised a few inches off the ground. The thing about the brawl arenas, practice arenas, and sparring circles is; even though you don't get cut up or anything, you still get bruised.

* * *

(Josh)

Now I'm stuck with Mystique. Neither of us have moved yet. We both wait for the perfext opportunity. To break the silence, and the bordom, I rush her. She side-steps before lashing out with her katana. She still only has one, and me none. I don't dodge in time, and it hits me in the gut. My breath is knocked out of me, but I quickly regain.

Getting up, and diving to tackle her. I get her, and hear an 'oof'. I grin in satisfaction. Getting off of her, but lifting her up at the same time. I'm a bit taller then her, so her feet dangle. A small strangled noise comes from her throat. I smile a condescening smile and toss her off the side.

* * *

(Mystique)

I grab the ridge on the edge, just in time too! Josh thinks he won, but he hasn't! I stealthily lift myself up. his back is turned, good. I take a deep breath before sprinting towards him. He turns, keyblade in hand -he somehow managed to retrieve it-. I bring my katana down in a slice, and he tries to block it. Fortunately, his block doesn't work!

Unfortunately, I'm falling into the pit surrounding the arena. It seems the force of the impact caused both me, and Josh to get launched. I sigh. Hopefully Josh falls first, which would mean that I win by default, which is better then nt winning at all. Oh, well. The tingling feeling I get from teleporting comes, and I look down to see my body starting to fade away.

I guess I'll have to train harder!

**Wow, close call there! I wonder who won... Oh wait, I'm writing it, so I know who won! Well long-ish chapter for you guys! Mostly because I made you wait for this chapter ALL DAY! I also didn't write anything for my other stories today.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	27. Chapter 26

**Alrighty, let's see who won!**

**Sage: That's exaclty what I was shooting for! With the Torren thing.**

**WrittenWithPencils: I would think so, but I never really thought about it.**

**OMG CATS: I'm good with sad scenes, but not with lovey dovey scenes. I think you'll like the beginning of this chapter!**

**Jmancman: You really are... Actually I'm not sure...**

**Duskzilla: They never learn, do they? Well Dagger vs. Starr would be very cool. I've gotta add Dagger soon, he'll probably enter next chapter.**

**NineTailz627: Nylon will be appearing in this chapter! Probably in a practice brawl and such...**

**mystery8icarus: I KNOW RIGHT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, SSBM, or SSBB. But I do own The Legend of Aldez! Mwahahahahaha!**

Chapter 29(Aryn)

Scheme number one.

Yesterday, I found Poppy in the infirmary, bawling her eyes out. Torren had a surprised expression on his face, so I lead Poppy back upstairs. Now she's sitting on her bed.

"Ok, you're probably at least a little mad at Torren, right?" I ask her.

"Uh, I guess." She says, sniffling a bit.

"Then I've got just the cure!" I hold up a picture of Torren and five darts. Poppy cocks her head.

"This is the perfect way to release your anger!" I smile.

"Uh, how?" She cocks her head further.

"Well, you throw the darts at this picture of Torren!" I say happily, making a throwing motion.

"Oh ok, I guess." I use a thumb tack to keep the picture up. I skip back over tob Poppy and lead her over to the correct throwing place, then hand her the darts.

"Now, you know what to do!" She looks at the red and black dart, then at the picture of Torren tacked to the wall. Hesitantly Aiming, she throws the dart. It comes up short.

"Maybe you should put in more power?" I suggest weakly. She sighs.

"I'm not in the mood." She sits back down on the bed.

"C'mon! Get in the spirit!" I cheer her on.

"I think my spirit is well, a spirit of it's old self." She says saddly.

"Aw, don't be so sad, why don't you cheer yourself up with some darts?" I encourage.

"I told you; I'm not in the mood." She sighs again.

"Well, what will cheer you up?" I ask.

"I dunno." The sound of hopelessness runs through her voice.

"How about fighting? You love a good fight!" I suggest.

"Nah." She says lamely. My shoulders slump at her depressedness.

"C'mon! It'll do ya some good!" I encourage more.

"But I don't want it to do me good! I want to rot in a hole." She whines as I drag her out.

"Why?" I pause from dragging.

"Because I lost everything I know and love. Why should I continue, if there's no one to continue for."

"Well, if you can't continue because you lost what you love, then find something new to love. Continue for them! C'mon, I'll help you!" I encourage. She looks up with sad eyes. I release her from my grip.

"But what's the point?" I give a small smile.

"Do me a favor?"

"What's the favor?" Her eyes narrow.

"Remember, or at least try to, the feeling you got from your brother. When that's done, think of some one else who gives you that feeling!" She nods, takes a deep breath, then scrunches up her face in concentration. A tear comes to her eye.

"There is no one else." She lowers herself to the floor.

"Not even some one you feel that way just a little?" I put my index finger up with my thumb, making a tiny space between to show tinyness.

"Well, a little." She admits.

"Really, who?!"

"You, as a sister. And a few of my other friends." I nod.

"That's great! Now go throw a dart at Torren's forehead for me!" Wow, I've been acting violent lately.

* * *

(Poppy)

Oh great, what am I going to do? I don't want to throw a dart at Torren's head, real or not. But, I wonder why.

"Alright, heres your darts." Aryn puts the darts in my inactive hand. They roll out easily.

"Concentrate." She instructs. I look at her angrily.

"Sorry, just trying to cheer you on!"

"It sounded like you wanted me to kill that picture of Torren!"

"Hey, he get's on my nerves!" That shuts me up. If some one gets on Aryn's nerves, they must be terrible. I take a deep breath, and aim the dart.

"Mmmm," I say, almost as if it's hard to concentrate. I gradually fill my lungs in with air, preparing for the throw. I'm pretty sure I'm raising the anticipation.

"I cant do it." I slump over, releasing all the air I had trapped in my lungs.

"What?!" Aryn shreaks.

"I don't now why I can't, I just can't." Aryn's angry face changes into her pondering face.

"Hmm, I wonder why." I know why, but I don't know why, why. Wait, I just confused myself. Ok, so I like Torren, maybe, but why? And how? And most importantly, WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!

"Maybe because you like him...?" Aryn's pondering face turns into her 'I got you!' face.

"Hehehe, maybe. I don't know." I rub the back of my head nervously. If she finds out, and tells some one else, then I'd be hated by the entire school! Even the little kiddies!

"You DO like him!" Her face looks happy, and confused. An odd mixture.

"I guess." I admit.

"Wow, who would've thought? You and Torren! That's amazing! And terrible! But amazing! Yet terrible!" Her face goes, happy, confused, happy, confused. She's very expressive.

"Oh dear, what am I going to do?" I groan.

"Well first of all! We need to really prove you like him!"

"Not to him! Right?" I ask.

"No of course not!" I sigh in relief.

"At least, not yet!"

* * *

(Nylon)

"Why are we here?" I ask. I'm very annoyed because Torren has called us to a 'meeting'.

"To discuss ways to make peoples lives miserable!" Ike explains, though not too optimistically. I roll my eyes.

"Why?" I groan.

"Shh, Torren's coming." Torren struts into the room.

"Hello, I'm glad you all came!" He says.

"There's only three of us." I point out.

"Shut up. As you know, our job is to make the people who annoy me miserable."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Ike rushes.

"And there is a new one who annoys me!" He exclaims enthusiastically.

"Ugh great, who?" I ask unenthusastically.

"Sabrina Poppy Feller!" My jaw drops in disappointment.

"Why?" Ike asks.

"Well uh, just because she annoys me." Torren stumbles, before regaining his feet, or in this case words.

"So the one's who annoy me are now: Jay, Mystique, Kit, and Poppy! Oh and Nylon, you're going to be added to the list too if you don't stop askin' so many questions! Ok, so here's what we're gonna do to Jay, and Mystique. What we'll do to Kit. And what we'll do to Poppy!" He points to each individual plans.

"So you made seperate plans for each?" Ike asks.

"Mhmm!"

* * *

(Later with Alice)

As I'm walking back to the dorm I share with Lyric, an unusual thing happens. As I come to the cross-roads, or halls, three boys creep across suspiciously. They're right in front of me, yet they don't notice me.

"Ok then..."

* * *

(Ike)

Torren is very weird. We're hitting Jay and Mystique first, who just so happen to be alone, together, in the game room. For some reason, no one else is in there. Ugh, Torren really is weird.

"So what's the plan?" Nylon whispers in his usual cocky demeanor.

"You didn't read the plans when I asked you to?" Torren whispers angrily.

"Oh, I was supposed to read them?" Torren face-palms at another one of Nylon's fails. I roll my eyes. I read the plans, and know exactly what t do. I creep over to the door. Don't ask me how, but Torren found out exactly what their worst fears are. Silence, and the dark... They really are wimpy. I get down on my knees and hands. Crawling over to the door on one hand, and pulling out CH's crazy glue.

It's 'crazy' strong. I make it to the slightly cracked door, and close it completely. It makes a tiny creaking noise. I squeaze the glue onto the hinges, making it impossible to open. I squeaze it into the knob, you know, the part that goes in and out, opening and closing it. A satisfactory smile spreads across my face. Even though Torren is kind of crazy, it's pretty fun to prank the people that 'annoy' him.

"Well if you paid more attention, maybe our schemes would work!" Torren says just above a whisper.

"You mean, YOUR schemes!" Nylon says, just above a whisper too.

"Guys!" I hiss. They look at me with fire in their eyes.

"I sealed the door shut." I hiss again.'

"Perfect." They say at the same time, making evil faces too. They scare me sometimes.

* * *

(Mystique)

Me and Jay are playing the game she showed me the other day. It's based off of Hyrule's history, so it's her favorite game. It's called: The Legend of Aldez. It's a two player(which is something I wish The Legend of Zelda had) and really fun! We're just about to beat the boss, when the powr goes off. The game room has about three windows, and tonight just so happens to have a new moon.

So it's pitch black in here. The only light comes from beneath the door, where I see two pairs of feet under it.

"Jay, there's some one outside, I think they turned the power off." I whisper.

"Oh, you're not too scared are you?" She asks.

"No, well not yet." I say timidly.

"Ok, just so long as the random house sounds don't stop, since I think my imagination is pretty active tonight, we'll be fine. Ya know, since I'm pretty sure I can keep you under control long enough to get out of here." I laugh sarcastically. Just then, 'the random house sounds' actually stop.

"Oh dear." She squeaks.

* * *

(Jay)

Great, now Myst gets to see just how terrified I ca get when I really think deeply. Like, what if there's some terrible evil, lurking just beyond eyesight, that has been hiding ever since me and myst got in here! and it's after us! Nah! That's impossible!

"Um, Myst, keep talking and my imagination won't run too wild." I squeak, a very frightened squeak.

"Ok, well, how're we gonna get out of here?" She asks, perhaps more frightened then me.

"Uh, we could try the door." I say bluntly.

"Oh yeah." We go towards the small light. I grope around in the darkness for the knob. Finding it, I try turning the knob. It doesn't move, not one bit. I turn, but it stops in some sort of liquidy substance.

"I think some one glued the door shut." I say.

"Aw great! How're we gonna get out now?!" Myst almost yells.

"Shut up!" I hiss frantically.

"Why?" She looks at me confused.

"because if whoever did this," I gesture to the door.

"Will probably hear you." She nods.

"Sorry."

"Ok, let's look for another way!" I say determinedly.

"A window?" Myst suggests, and I nod. We walk over to the nearest window. Fortunately, it's not completely dark, or our eyes have adjusted, I dunno. I try pushing it up.

"It's, not, budging." I say between grunts.

"Lemme try!" Myst pushes me out of the way. She try's lifting it, then gives up on moving it, and starts looking around. While she does that, I grope around the top of the window for a latch. I soon find one, and just as Myst comes up with a que-ball from the pool table.

"What's that for?" I nod towards the ball.

'Uh smashing the window, duh!" She says in an 'isn't it obvious?' tone.

"I don't think that's needed." Her shoulders slump. She really had her heart set on smahsing the window. I unlatvh the window, and slide it open. BClimbing out into the abyssmal darkness.

"C'mon!" I whisper to Myst.

"But it's so dark!" She whispers back.

"Just hold onto my shoulder and you'll be fine!" I whisper impatiently.

"Fine." She climbs out warily, then puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go." We make our way to the front entrance, or try to. We get a little lost in the hedge maze. The maze reminds me of a castle, which makes it all that more awesome, and terrifying. It could be a haunted castle! Or some evil villains castle! Or even a castle under seige by the demon king like in the Hylian stories!

"Which way now?" Myst asks, as I look around. There's two paths, one to the right, one to the left.

"Um, right?" I say insurely.

"Oh this'll take forever!" She takes out a katana.

"You keep your weapons with you when playing video games?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah! You don't?" She says nervously. I just roll my eyes, and watch as she slices through the hedge easily with the rather sharp blade. We make our way to the outside, where I'm not confused by the towering leaves. Soon, we appear back out into the open space. Relieved sighs comes from us as we see light peeking out from behind the kitchen door.

We dash over. I try to open it first, and it slides easily. We enter to find Cook Kirby gobbling food down by the, well, mouthfull, which is very big. We freeze, then sneak quietly to the exit. We reach the hall soon enough, and both release gasps of breath we had been holding.

"That was close." I whisper.

"No kidding." She replies.

"Let's get back to our rooms." I say, and we start towards the stairs. The sound of boyish laugter comes from the direction of the game room. I look at Myst who, like me, has narrowed her eyes. We both nod, and continue towards the sound. After going around the stairs, we spot Torren, Ike II, and Nylon. A devious smile has found it's way onto my features.

I look to myst, and she also has an equally devious smile. We sneak behinf the boys, who somehow don't notice us, nor our shadows. I creep behind Torren, and raise my arms to push him over.

"Rah!" I say somewhat loudly before shoving him over roughly. Three girlish screams sound across the hall, and me and Myst dash upstairs. We dash all the way to our rooms, seperating when I get to my room, and she to her's. I nod a goodnight to her, and she returns it. I open the door quietly, and peek in. Small snores come from the sleeping April as I make my way to my closet.

I soon change and get into bed, all without a sound. Tonight was quite the adventure. And a funny one at that!

**Torren's scheme backfired on him! HAHAHAHAHA! Wow, pretty long chapter, well long for me. So review, and an update should come soon, though I'm sorry to keep ya'll waiting for this one. My updates are slowing down 'cause I've been... Busy?! Yup!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	28. Chapter 27

**Ugh, I'm getting lazy with my updates.**

**Sage: Hah! I laughed while writing it! I can see how it's confusing, so here's what happened SO TO ANYONE ELSE WHO'S CONFUSED ABOUT NYLON'S SOCIAL LIFE READ THIS! Torren saw Nylon as a person he would like, so they became "Friends". Nylon got further and further away from his friends. Kit was his frined because Kit's almost everyone's friend.**

**WrittenWithPencils: yes I have read it, and it is very funny!**

**OMG CATS: Nice! Torren's feeling will be revealed soon also! Trust me, there's quite a few surprises lying in store for a of my readers!**

**NineTails627: He was too engrossed in failing! But don't worry he'll get better... Eentually...**

**mystery8icarus: The best indeed! Lyric still needs to be added to the mix more.**

**Disclaimer: Oh wow! It's amazing! I don't own the SSB series!**

Chapter 27(Torren)

More schemes.

"Idiots!" I yell at them. We're back in mine, and Ike's dorm.

"Including you." Ike points out.

"Shut up." I hiss.

"Are we going to get Kit?" Nylon whines.

"yeah, yeah." I say, waving him off.

"Why does he even annoy you?" Ike wonders aloud.

"Because everyone likes him!" I explain. They 'oh' together, and I roll my eyes.

"C'mon let's go, he's in the indoor training area." It's friday, so all the rooms stay open all night. Kit, Tex, Jasmine, and their newest member, Starr, all stay in the training room very late on fridays. Most students are in their dorms, up to their own things, but few don't. We all get up, and exit through the door. Down the hall, down the stairs, and down another hall past the game room, and all the way to the indoor training area.

We sneak into the observation room. It's like a soundbox, and completely sound-proof. There's a window that can only be seen through one way, and the room is near the high ceiling. Stairs lead up, just by the door. I look down at the training teens. Kit is lifting weights, Tex in a sparring circle with Jasmine, and Starr pouncing on the sandbags.

Kit is a little ways away from the others, perfect.

"Ok, now's the time to execute plan 'In your face'!" I tell them. They nod, and comes closer with a can of spray paint, a rope, and MH's camouflage suit. Don't ask why MH, and CH have so many weird things. I just take them when they're not looking. Tying the rope around Ike, the lightest of our trio, after putting the weird camo suit on him.

We give him the can of spray paint, and open one of the windows. Nylon being the strongest and, as we already tested, lowers Ike down slowly. I head back downstairs, and sneak through the shadows to the side of the room where Kit is. I place two fake weights for when he changes them. Prowling back to the door, and to the power box, I wait for the signal.

* * *

(Nylon)

I was charged with the job of lowering Ike. What a bother. Grunting while I do so, I wait for Ike's tug. The tug comes, and I tie the rope again to make sure it stays in place. Now I have to signal Torren. I go down the stairs, and make a thumbs up shadow. I presume Torren saw it because the lights start to flicker.

* * *

(Tex)

The lights start flickering in the middle of mine, and Jasmine's sparring. I shrug it off, and continue to block her strikes with my spear. The lights completely black out soon after. An 'oof' comes from Starr.

"You ok?" I call out to the darkness.

"Yeah!" Starr's slightly gruff voice replies.

"What's happening? Kit!" Jasmine says.

"I'm ok! But something's wrong with my weights! They're really heavy!" Kit calls back.

"Hm, no kidding!" I call sarcastically.

"Haha!" Kit says, similarly sarcastic.

* * *

(Nylon)

Next task of mine, get the rest of Kit's weights. He treasures those things! I sneak through the darkness. I sneak as well as I can, all the way to Kit's weights. I stuff them into the sack I brought, and lug them back to the observation room. Those things are heavy!

* * *

(Ike, five minutes before)

My job? Spray the wall with glow-in-the-dark spray paint! Duh! Of course, I have to wait till the power goes out, or the whole scheme would be blown. So I wait. Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting... Wait! It's dark! A few more minutes, waiting for the signal. There! The small glint of light coming from below. That's Nylon.

I spray as fast as I can. Soon, the wall says: _Mwahaha, I got you! Don't think I'm finished though, I'll be back..._

Tugging on the rope, I'm quickly hauled up by Torren, who was standing ready. Nylon I presume has already escaped, and it's our turn now.

* * *

(Dagger)

Tomorrow, I will be introduced to the rest of the class. I can't wait! I've seen the other students, but never met any. It's very exctiting! Especially since I'll be able to participate in the practice brawls! It will be so fun! I can't wait! But nervousness builds in my throat, rendering me unable to speak properly. This is the first time that has happened though.

I have never felt nervousness until now. It's very odd. A sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, and heat in my face. Odd. I guess I'll have to get used to the feeling of nervousness if I'm to survive in this world. Tiredness washes over my body, and I curl up on my bed. Goodnight world, tomorrow will be a wonderful day. I know it.

* * *

(Kit)

Just as I try to find my way to Jas, tex, and Starr, bright green letters illuminate the wall.

"Mwahaha, I got you? Don't think I'm finished, though? I'll be back...?" I read the bright green words.

"What is that all about?" I hear Jasmine say loud enough for all of us to hear.

"And who is it directed at?" Tex calls.

"I dunno, but we better keep our gaurds up, for when he or she strikes again." Starr says. The lights come back on, and the paint is still there. I walk over to the others, and find that Starr was also seperated.

"Ok, well there's nothing else we can do, so I'm heading to bed." Jasmine says, she walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Night guys." She walks off.

"I'm gonna follow her lead, see you guys tomorrow." Starr says

"We best follow suit." Tex says, and I nod. We all head back to our dorms for the night.

**Ugh! So short! Oh well, I couldn't think of a good prank so it's pretty lame. Next chapter will be Torren's last prank of the night.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey, hey, hey! I am back! This would've been out yesterday, but our internet wasn't working! It's stupid like that. By the way, I forgot to mention this, but all of this is sort of a major time-skip. Torren's pranks started in the winter season. So I'll edit and say it's a time-skip. I think OMG CATS will know where I'm going!**

**WrittenWithPencils: Oh yeah! I totally forgot about prank calls!**

**Duskzilla: Why must people watch me constantly? Oh well, I guess I'll have to get used to it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SSB series.**

Chapter 28(Ike)

Yet another scheme.

Me, Torren, and Nylon are heading to Poppy and aryn's room. I'm still not sure why he thinks Poppy is annoying, she's just tempermental. I sigh as we near their door. Torren puts his ear up to the door, listening for the two females.

"Clear." He whispers, then turns the knob. It's locked.

"Dangit." He whispers.

"Well I guess we'll have to do this some other time, so let's just go back..."

"Perhaps."

* * *

(Josh)

_The next day, in the front room._

"Why are we here?" Someone asks. MH stands in front of the crowd.

"I'd like to make an announcement!" He bellows, silencing each and every student.

"Thank you. Tomorrow night, starting at seven o'clock, the christmas festivities will begin!" This starts up lots of chattering.

"SILENCE!" He bellow again, this time even louder. The silence after that is eerie.

"There is one more thing. It will be a cross-dressing event! Meaning that you must dress as the opposite gender! Meaning, females dress like males, and males dress as females!"

"Meaning," Lyric calls out, mocking MH.

"That this will be the funnest party of my life!" She finishes, MH glaring icily at her.

"That is all!" MH then leaves the room, leaving the chortling teens behind.

"So, I have to wear a dress?" I ask no one.

"Yup!" The nearby April says.

"And I have to wear a suit." She says, a lot less enthusiastic.

"Oh it won't be too bad! at least the skirt can't tangle up in your legs making you trip over. At least, that's what they do to me." Jay cuts in.

"Hah!" Mystique laughs, earning a glare from Jay.

"Mystique, you're so rude!" Lyric cries out.

"Says the girl who just put a cockroach on April's head!" Mystique replies.

"Eep!" April scours her hair for the supposed cockroach. Mystique, Lyric, and Jay burst out laughing.

"Oh, haha! very funny guys!"

* * *

(Jasmine)

_Later, at the mall._

"Hm, which one should I get?" I ask Kit, who's browsing the dresses.

"Um, I dunno. Which should I get?" He holds up a navy blue, sleeveless dress, and a red cocktail dress with a red bow tied around the waist.

"Definitely the navy blue." I comment. He looks at the blue dress.

"Eh, I guess. But it would look way better on you!" He says.

"Thank you, thank you! Now which should I get?" I hold up a normal black suit, and a similarly navy blue suit.

"Hmm, I dunno!" He shrugs.

"I'll go with the black." I say after glancing at each.

"Ooh! And I can wear a navy blue hair bow so we can still match!" I say exitedly.

"C'mon! Let's go!" I drag him to the cashier. I really want to get to the accesories store so I can get something that makes me look better.

* * *

(Tex)

_Meanwhile..._

My new friend April and her friends have gone shopping. Shopping with four other girls. NOT FUN! Here's a little of what it's like.

"Hey do you think this color looks good on me?"

"Oh yeah! What about this? Does it compliment my curves?"

"Totally! Hey Myst! Whattaya think of this?"

"Hah! Nice! But I'm not sure about this style on me."

"It looks fine! What do you think Tex?" I'm snapped from my reverie by April's voice, calling my name.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Do you think that style looks on Mystique?" She re-asks. Four teen girls look at me with wide questioning eyes.

"Uh, yeah it looks fine." I say, but not sure.

"Ok I've decided on mine!" Mystique confirms.

"Me too!" Jay also says.

"Yeah, I think I've too." April says.

"Ok, quick question and then I'll know." Lyric says. The other three girls nod.

"White, or Black?" She holds up a white suit, then a black.

"I like white, but I have unusual taste to some." Jay replies.

"I think black!" Mystique says.

"It's up to you April." We all look at her, including me. She's actually kind of pretty.

"Er, black." Lyric nods, then puts the white suit on the rack.

"Now we get to help Tex pick out a dress!" April says excitedly. The other three females squeal in excitement. My shoulders slump. This will take forever.

* * *

(Torren)

_Another meanwhile..._

"I hate this." I groan.

"Me too." Nylon groans back.

"_Shut up_, and pick out a freaking dress." Ike hisses, dangerously close to a temper blow.

"Let's just get this over with." Nylon groans. Just picture a montage of us trying on three or four dresses each. I tried on a blue, green, and black dress. I finally decided on the black. Ike got a blue, and has decided to wear his red cloak to cover it up(remind you of anything, or anyone...?). Nylon got a black dress too.

"So, getting gifts for your girlfriends?" The female cashier asks when we go to the register.

"Uh, yeah..." I say, instantly using that as an excuse.

"Ok! Your total is three fifty, plus tax." She says sweetly.

"As in three smash dollars and fifty smash cents?" Ike asks nervously.

"No, I mean three-hundred smash dollars, and fifty more smash dollars. Plus tax." Ike's, and Nylon's jaws drop.

"Here." I hand the money over. My mom and dad are king and queen of Hyrule, not to mention that they both participated in the third tournament.

"Thank you, have a nice day!" We rush out of the store gratefully.

* * *

(Poppy)

_And another meanwhile..._

I browse the suits. This is boring. I want to go back to the mansion, and curl up on my bed. I want to stay there the entire christmas party.

"Hey Poppy!" Aryn's sweet voice calls from the fitting room.

"What?" I call back.

"Can you get me a size smaller?"

"Sure!" I look for the suit she was trying on, and soon find it, along with another suit. It looks very nice, and might just fit me well. It's black, with white stitching. It looks rather form-fitting, so I could still look feminine. It doesn't look like it belongs here in the mens section, but it's a suit so it counts. I grab it from the rack, along with the suit Aryn wanted.

"Hear." I hand her the suit under the door.

"Thanks, hey have you picked anything out yet?" She asks as I enter the small room next to hers.

"Yeah," I reply, while stepping out of my jeans.

"I wanna see!"

"Are you done?"

"Yup, now hurry up and show me!" I put the jacket on, and go to the door. I open, and Aryn's jaw drops.

"That- wow- bu- ho-?"

"Is it that bad?" I whine.

"No! It looks amazing! I mean, amazing for a men's suit!" She exclaims.

"Really? Hah! I guess I got lucky!"

* * *

(April)

We drag a protesting Tex to the section containing row-upon-row of dresses.

"Ok, so which do you like best?" I ask enthusiastically.

"None of them." He bluntly says.

Aw, c'mon! Get into the spirit!" Lyric says, trying to contain her giggles.

"No thanks." He groans.

"How 'bout we pick his dress out for him!" Jay offers, though I note the myschevous gleam in her eye.

"Yeah," Mystique agrees, raising and lowering her voice suspiciously.

"Ok," Tex agrees hesitantly.

"Great!" The three others start to scour the racks. They soon come back, each with a dress. I notice that each dress is something they would have bought if this was a normal party.

"How about this one?" Jay holds up a lilac purple, sleeveless dress. It has layer upon layer of film like skirts, and is knee length. I recognize it as fairy style. The skirt starts early, but the little bodice there is looks very silky, and shiny. A large dark purple sash wraps around below the bodice, almost connecting the bodice to skirt. It's very poofy.

"Nah," Tex says Jay looks upset before brightening up.

"I'll buy it anyway!" She says. I roll my eyes.

"What about this one?" Mystique holds up her dress. Also knee length, the dress is black. The bodice flows down the entire length, seperating in the middle to reveal a satin red skirt, matching the tips of her hair.. It has long sleeves, splitting off in the middle, same as the bodice. The sleeves are also red, but see-through, the same filmy material as Jay's skirts. The bodice is decorated with red lace. It's very color-coordinated

"Er, no." He rejects. Mystique also seems down, but agrees to buy it with, same as Jay.

"Ok, whattabout this on?" Lyric holds up a light bluish-gray dress, matching her eyes almost perfectly. Also knee length, it also has a poofy skirt. It's short sleeved. The bodice ends pointing down. A ribbon lines the bottom of the bodice, pieces falling down into the skirt, getting lost into it's folds. The bodice is normal, but has gray embroidery all over. It must remind her of her home.

"No." Tex, once again, flat-out rejects.

"I'll get it then!" The other three girls jump up and down excitedly.

"Come on Tex, let's go find you a dress. And maybe one for me too." I lead him away from the giddy girls. I pull out a simple blue dress.

"There you go!" I say. He looks at it, sighs, but seems to accept it.

"Now it's my turn!" I go through the racks, searching till I find the perfect dress. It a light pink, and styled more like a sundress then the other's. It's normal, except the pink lace decorating the bodice. The skirt flares out slightly, reminding me of the dresses back at home, but more modern. The dress has three skirts, one the normal underskirt, and the other two decorative.

"There, now lets go!" We pay, and leave. The money was nothing, being the princess I am. I payed for everything, earning countless thank-yous. I shrugged them off, just glad to leave and return to the mansion. I usually love shopping, but this time it was just annoying. I hate having to cross-dress, but it must be done. I'll just have to bear it.

**All done. Hope you all liked!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	30. Chapter 29

**This was meant to be out, like six, seven hours ago... Well after chruch my mom took us to Kohls, then in the middle of writing this, the internet went out! It's been out since. **

**OMG CATS: Cross-dressing, hilarious!**

**Sage: No it never sayed where she lived! I'm so happy you love it x3!**

**Jmancman: Sorry, I haven't thought of anything good for Josh to do...**

**the unknown assasin: Aw yeah!**

**NineTails627: You will have to find out for yourself...! Hint:... WAIT! I can't give out hints!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, SSBM, or SSBB, nor any of the songs mentioned!**

Chapter 29(Tex)

Just a normal party... Maybe...

Having pink hair is one thing, but wearing a dress? That is completely different! The dress April got me is, how can I put this gently? TERRIBLE! Especially on me. Then again, any dress on me is terrible.

"Ready to go?" Kit asks, he's just as unenthused as me.

"I guess." I groan.

"Let's just get this over with." Kit says, then open the wide doors that lead to the ballroom. I'm not even sure why MH put a ballroom in the mansion. Just a fourth of it can fit the entire highschool class, let alone the entire room. Christmas music plays in the background as me and Kit make our way to Jasmine and Starr. Both are wearing suits that would fit me and Kit. I mean seriously, the are extremely baggy.

"Oh, hey guys!" Jasmine greets us.

"Hi." I say miserably. Starr looks like she's trying to restrain something in her mouth, and Jasmine has a grin broader then the stage. Yes, there is a stage, but it's at the back of the room. It's hug though. The entire ballroom is made up of glass panes, and are seperated by golden inticate strips running through. The only place without a window is the bottom.

Even the roof is made up of glass, except the middle where a chandelier hangs precariously from a chain.

"So, wanna dance?" Jasmine asks after containing her giggles.

"Anything you wish." Kit bows to Jasmine, holding a hand out for her. Jasmine takes it and Kit leads her over to another side of the room where other teens are dancing. She giggles the whole way. I sigh, then head over to the refreshments table.

* * *

(Lyric)

"This is perfect, now Jay it's your time." Mystique whispers to us. We're back stage, and getting ready for a wonderful performance. Unfortunately, MH banned us from the stage due to our last performance which ended with an explosion that took weeks to clean up. But this time, there is no explosions. Of course MH had to make the DJ of this party keep an eye out for us, but not Jay.

That's why Jay is going to ask to DJ, and then we can perform.

"Ok." Jay says, then dashes out from behind the curtains to the stage. The DJ is on the back end of the stage, so she doesn't have to go far, and we can listen

"Um, excuse me?" Jay's innocent voice asks.

"Yeah kid?" This years DJ asks.

"May I try?" Silence for a few moments tells us that Jay is using her puppy-dog eyes, which are very puppy like.

"Er, ok, but just this on-"

"Great!" The thumping on the ground says that Jay pushed the DJ out of the way, perhaps a bit too roughly.

_"Alright then, now that he's outta the way, give it up for..." _Jay's voice booms out. _S_he has apperently found her way to the volume, and soundboard, because the drums are rolling VERY LOUDLY.

_"Mystique and Lyric's: Jingle bells, smash edition!" _That's our cue. Confused applause echos across the cavernous room as me and Mystique appear from behind the curtain. The music starts up, and I gesture to Mystique to start it.

(Mystique)

_"Jingle bells_  
_Torren smells_  
_Kit and Jas are together._  
_Watch out, Myst and Lyric are here,_  
_And Aryn's in the air."_

(Lyric)

_"School's back for the year,_  
_But there are few groans here..._  
_Prof. Snake still has no mate_  
_And Smash School's gonna be great."_

(Both)

_"Oh!"_

_"Pink haired Tex_  
_Chocolate for Jay_  
_Nylon failed again!_  
_April found a "cute guy"_  
_And Poppy blew a fuse."_

_"Hey!"_

(Lyric)

_"Everywhere_

_Hylians_

_And a few others._  
_Lyric, Lyric, and Lyric..._  
_And then there's more Lyric!"_

"Lyric, those were not the lyrics!" Mystique hisses at me, muffling her mic with her hand.

"Ha, you said my name twice! And it's fun!" I say, muffling my mic too.

"Good point... Let's keep it up!" She says the last part into the mic, keeping with the beat.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I also say into my mic.

(Mystique)

_"There's no snow here yet,_  
_ But that doesn't bother us!_  
_These awesome two are pranking you_  
_As we sing this song!"_

(Lyric)

_"Heh..."_

(Both)

_"Jingle bells_  
_Torren smells_  
_Kit and Jas are together._  
_Watch out, Myst and Lyric are here,_  
_And Aryn's in the air."_

_"Let's give it up for... Mystique and Lyric!" _We bow to the applause, then scamper back through the curtain.

_"Let's tune it down a bit. The classics are playing, and remember, I'm takin' requests." _The classic Jingle bells as we go back out to the mingling people.

_"Let's see some dancin'! C'mon, I wanna see some fancy footwork!" _Me and Mystique go out to the dancing section of the floor, to start it up.

_"That's right! Let me see some of you out on the floor! Get loose, get wild! And don't forget, I'm taking requests!" _Soon more wander onto the floor, and join us in our happiness.

* * *

(Poppy)

"I don't want to do this." I moan to Aryn. We're outside the ballroom, and I can hear the rowdiness.

"Oh c'mon! Get into the spirit!" She encourages.

"Is that your catch phrase or something?" I ask.

"Soon enough! Now let's go!" She pushes me through the doors, and I duck in time to dodge a frisbee.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yell at the thrower. He backs off, clearly frightened of my temper. Good.

_"Hey, and it looks like the angel and the demon have come to the party!" _I growl at Jay, who seems to be DJ. Not sure who made that decision.

"Hey!" I yell.

_"C'mon, relax, enjoy the party! And remember, I'm still taking requests!" _I walk to the refreshment table, grumbling.

"Demon, hardly. How would she like it if i caller HER the demon, huh?" I pour some purple punch into the tiny circular cup. Sighing, I lean on the table, sipping the fruity liquid.

"This is boring." I grumble.

_"And I finally get a request! Though I'm not telling who sent it in, nor the song! Happy listening!" _A random screamo song comes on, and it is loud! I cover my ears, along with many others. The song stops abruptly.

_"Oops, hehe, wrong song... Anywho, here is the REAL song..." _It's always a good time, by Owl City plays. This song makes me want to dance, so I do. I inch over to the dancing floor, and start dancing too.

* * *

(Ike II)

What a great distraction Torren came up with. Have a random screamo song as a request, so we can sneak away while everyone covers their ears. Brilliant.

"Alright, it's unlocked, let's go." Torren opens the door to Poppy, Aryn's room. Great distraction, terrible reason to distract. We creep into the room. Photos cover the walls, and ore photo albums line the shelves on Poppy's side. It's very disorganized. Aryn's side is the opposite. Pristine walls. Pristine shelves. Even a pristine bed. Perfection. I'm starting to like this Aryn girl.

"Ok so here's what we do-" Torren starts.

"What's with all the photo albums?" Nylon interupts.

"Will you stop interupting m- hey there is a lot of photo albums. Maybe there's some embarassing pictures of her!" Torren interupts himself.

"Don't girls hide their embarassing pictures?" Nylon asks, picking up one of the albums entitled: My crazy family.

"Poppy's not a girl! Girls don't beat me up!" Torren argues, but soon sticks his nose into the photo album. They become surprisingly silent.

"You two are very odd, you know that?" I state before joining them in looking at the pictures.

"Hey, who's this lady?" Nylon points to a similar-looking-to-Poppy lady standing with Poppy, both laughing.

"The caption says: Ashley Feller. She must be Poppy's older sister." I say.

"I thought she only has a brother."

"Ashley Feller IS my brother." We all turns to Poppy, who is in the doorway.

"Uh-oh."

**Small cliffhanger! By the way I won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow, goin' to an Owl city concert! Whoop! Well anyways, I'll update tuesday.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore.**


	31. Chapter 30

**This was meant to be up last night, but the internet wasn't working... I hate our internet, it randomly stops working for no apparent reason. Owl City concert was AMAZING! The lights were beautiful, the music was beautiful! But of course the time it took to set everything up was well... FOREVER!**

**Sage: Yay! Another Owl City fan! And I suppose you already know...**

**the unknown assasin: No promises...**

**WrittenWithPencils: You may thank Sage for the song!**

**OMG CATS: Laugh away!**

**Duskzilla: Hah! Mephiles walked right into that!**

**Ninetails627: YAY! 200 HUNDRED REVIEWS! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Mwahahaha, those devious boys are about to get what they deserve...*rubs hands together in anticipation***

**RoseColoredSky: Hmm, you talking about Poppy? Or the song? Or what?**

**Disclaimer: DUN, dun, DUUUUNNNNN! I do not own the SSB series! The horror :O!**

Chapter 30(Josh)

And now, for a bit of crossing over...

"What happened?" I ask no one, rubbing my head. All I remember is Not-Alone-Anymore screaming in my face, and then nothing. Where am I. This looks like a ballroom full of mental people. Their all wearing the wrong clothes. The girls are wearing suits, and tux's, but the guys are wearing dresses? What is this place?

And where are all of those authors utensils? I had so many! Now I can't even find my own!

* * *

(Third person view)

_Somewhere in the clouds..._

Sitting, watching, and yes, laughing. Not-Alone-Anymore sits in a huge golden throne, covered in red plush pillows.

"Teach you to take away my author pencil!" She yells down to the very confused Josh. She twirls Josh's author's utensil around her finger skillfully.

"Now let's see how you like my little story. Oh yes, prepare for some humiliation!"

* * *

(Josh)

_Back at the party..._

Grumbling, I walk to the nearest person.

"Excuse me, where am I?" I ask a fox.

"Uh, at the cross-dress christmas party. Wow Josh, do you have a short term memory or something?" She replies.

"NO!" I yell, then storm off.

_"Now let's slow it down. So grab a partner, and get on that dance floor!" _a female voice boms out. The music gets slower, and before long I'm dodging random couples who are dancing.

* * *

(Third person view)

_Yes, back in the clouds..._

"Hah! He's so confused! I wonder how long it'll take for him to figure it out!" Not-Alone-Anymore starts cackling.

"Ooh, three, two, one." Not-Alone-Anymore says in anticipation of the next person to enter the room.

* * *

(Dagger)

_Outside the ballroom..._

Why must I do this? Do you have any idea what a kaiju looks like in a dress? It is NOT pleasant! Well let me tell you, in the past few months, I have been accepted into the normal highschool. I have also won every practice brawl I have ever entered. Arousing all of my courage, I enter the ballroom. No one notices me, except that Josh boy.

He's looking at me as if he's never met a kaiju. Then again, before me he probably hadn't. I grunt, which is like a 'Hi.' Then, continuing on to the snack table. Ah, the snack table. My best friend. Hmm, todays snacks; Crackers with cheese and pepperoni, eh, um, Shrimp and cocktail sauce. Ooh, haven't had shrimp in awhile. Let's see, there's also chips and dip.

A few other snack assortments lay on the table, but I won't get into them right now. I gobble as much of the food as I can without drawing attention, but it is rather hard. When my appetite has been satisfied enough, but nt completely mind you, I turn around. My arge tail comes into contact with the bowl of purple fruit punch, and knocks it over. Josh stands next to me, drenched in purple liquid.

* * *

(Josh)

I swear, if I were any angrier, the punch would rise from me in streams of steam. I can tell I'm bright red.

_"Ooh, Josh, purple is NOT your color." _The female voice says again. It's coming from the stage, and I look over there. A young girl, perhaps a bit older then me, is manning, er, womanning the DJ table. I glare at her as laughter rings aroun the hall. I start to march out in a huff. When I reach the door, my dress, WAIT! I'M WEARING A DRESS TOO?!

WHAT THE HECK?! Well anyways, my newly discovered dress catches on a splinter, and rips. I just tug at it, but the results are, er, embarassing. I dash out of the room embarrassed completely. Is this revenge?

* * *

(Third person view)

_Back in the clouds..._

Not-Alone-Anymore is laughing her butt off. Finally, revenge on Josh! After everytime she failed at humiliating him, she has finally succeeded! And to think, Josh could've avoided this if he hadn't treated her like a slave. Oh the merriment! But, since Not-Alone-Anymore is too nice of a person, she must make it up to him.

Oh why must she be so kindhearted?

* * *

(Poppy)

"Idiots," I mutter under my breath as I start to slowly walk towards them.

"I-it was all Torren! He m-made us do it!" Nylon explains.

"Oh I don't care. All three of you deserve a good pounding for not only trespassing into MY room, but also looking through MY photo albums!" I yell, putting extra emphasis on the 'MY's. The three boys walk backwards, but they're quivering. Hmph, they deserve it.

"Now then, who should I pound first?" I ask, a devious smile forms on my lips. The sound of footsteps running down the hall draws my attention to the open door. Someone dashes past my room. Someone either pants him, but since it's a cross-dress party that's impossible, so his dress must of fallen off. I grimace. That must've been embarassing. Of course, I come close to laughter, but not quite.

Instead, I whirl around to face the three boys who are laughing. They freeze when they see my firey glare.

"S-sorry." Torren stutters.

"He w-was just..." Ike II trails off.

"Y-yeah." Nylon agrees.

"Now then, let's return to your punishment." I say. All three of them gulp.

"You have to," three more gulps.

"Go back to the party," I continue, and their eyes fill with fear.

"And," Ike II looks like he's about to cry. Torren's biting his lip. Nylon's shaking.

"Dance with me." I finish. It takes a moment, but when they finally realize what I just said, all three of their jaws drop.

"That's it?" Nylon asks. He's astounded, which makes me happy.

"Well if you don't want to I could always resort to more, _painful _measures." I suggest.

"Oh, n-no! We w-wouldn't want th-that!" Torren exclaims.

"Y-yeah! What he s-said!" Ike II agrees. Nylon nods desperately.

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

(Jay)

Wow, this is amazing. I have an amazing scene, watching amazing things. Like Dagger in a dress. Or when Josh's dress came off. What a crazy night. Not as crazy as some nights, but still pretty crazy. This DJ table or whatever is so easy to operate. Right now, I see at least twenty couples dancing on the floor.

The entire high-school is in this room. They fill up different sections. One section is the dancing section, which is in the middle of the room. One section is the food section, and the rest of the room is used for just chilling. It's a very big room, so have of one section is completely vacant. I scroll through all of the music that the table holds, at least, I think it holds it.

Looking through different bands and artists. I haven't heard of most of these. Oh well, it's still fun to operate this table. Wait, Poppy's back!

_"And the Rose with many thorns returns! Along with a few gardeners who chose to pick the WRONG flower!" _I say into the headpeice I found when Myst and Lyric did their song. Poppy's dragging Torren, Ike II, and Nylon behind her. She seems to tell them to stay, and walks towards me.

"I need a real fun song." She whispers to me.

"You got it." I whisper back, holding the little mic in the headpiece to no one else would hear.

_"I wanna see you jumping to the beat with this song!" _I choose Everybody Talks, by Neon Trees. I know this song by heart after hearing it so many times on the radio. April ALWAYS plays the radio in our room. Poppy smiles at me wit gratitude, and I return it with a nod. When the song gets to the chorus, I'm delighted to see people actually jumping with the beat.

How very fun.

* * *

(Poppy)

Using my finger, I gesture for Nylon to come. His shoulders slump.

_Hey baby won't you look my way?  
I can be your new addiction.  
Hey baby whatcha gotta say?  
All your givin' me is fiction.  
_

_I'm sorry I'm a sucker, and this happens all the time.  
But I found out that everybody talks,  
Everybody talks, everbody talks._

Nylon looks ridiculous. He's just punching the air slowly with the music. When the chorus comes, most of us start jumping. Nylon just sort of hops. When the song ends, Nylon sprints back to his gang. They're all cowering behind a plant.

"Ike, you're next." He sighs, but comes obediently. This one goes by quickly, and the results with Ike are the same. Cowards, all of them! Torren walks to me, chin held high. I smirk, with eyebrow raised.

_"Another slow one? Alrighty then!" _Some random song plays, and smile deviously at Torren. Not because I will enjoy dancing with HIM, but because I'll be leading. An odd feeling fills my stomach, not like any other I've felt, as he wraps his arms my neck. It's weird putting my hands on his waist. Very weird.

I swear he stumbles at least ten times. He also steps on my foot many times, which I return. I thought this would be unpleasant, but actually isn't. I feel surprisingly content.

"So, uh," Torren begins.

"Hmm?"

"I dunno." Everything is silent, but the music, and the footsteps. We both avert our eyes. This is rather awkward. When the music stops, we disengage. We both stand here, awkwardly.

"I gotta go." I say.

"Yeah me too." And we go our seperate ways.

**I'm sorry Jmancman, it was just payback. I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	32. Chapter 31

**SOOOOO sorry about the late update! I've been... Ok, I admit it: I'VE BEEN DOWNRIGHT LAZY! Last excuse: The laptop I write these on is dea, and not starting... It's very suckish... Also, the plug doesn't work very well... So basically, I'm using my sister's laptop. P.S. this was supposed to be up last night, but I got a little bored.**

**Sage: Yeah, what you said in your review... I somehow manage to confuse people, even though I don't confuse myself at all... Weird...**

**WrittenWithPencils: Hey, don't be ashamed! My sister's boyfriend likes Owl City! The action should begin pretty soon, and I would gladly write a second book, just so long as the owners of the OC's in this one agree.**

**Jmancman: I'm sorry, but I'm getting a bit confused. I hope you don't mind if I sort of call the cross-over off.**

**OMG CATS: I know right! I want to beat him up myself.**

**NineTales627: YES! That is most likely EXACTLY how they would act! Wow, I just noticed that in your pen name that it's Tales and not Tails...**

**Kraton0009: YEEESSSSS! You have officially made my day... For the next few days...**

**RoseColoredSky: Ooh... Slowness is the most on-and-off trait I have...**

**Disclaimer: Oh dear, it seems that I don't have a creative disclaimer :(... I don't own the SSB series :(...**

Chapter 31.(Third person view)

Icy darkness is more then it seems.

"What is this?" The man garbed in a large snowcoat says. He wears shoes for climbing the icy peaks, and has many peices of equipment strapped to is back. The air pressure is high, and so are the stakes. Though the man may not know of it, an evil darkness lurks just behind the next snowdrift. The reason for the mans question, though it was not heard, was because he ad seen something glinting in the moonlight.

No stars are out on this cold night, but the moon is. But even the moon is covered by the clouds now-and-then, creating an enveloping darkness. This does not scare the man though, He is used to such nights. But this night is different, a darkened presence could be felt from the bottom of the cliff face. But the darkness crept up on him, from the depths of the mountain.

The presence had traveled from afar, but it has not reached it's destination yet. No, most certainly not. The man had left his warm and cozy home to investigate. Little did he know that this darkness was far worse then that of what he's seen before. Far, far worse. So much worse, that it could prevent anyone from seeing anything but darkness forever.

The man tugged at the glimmery object. It took awhile, but one final tug and it was free. The object is a scaley thing. White as snow, and yet, dark as night, if not darker. Midnight cannot surpass the darkness housed in this scale. For this is te scale of the Draco of darkness. Midnight Draco. No. The darkness of the sea.

Far below the crashing waves, where no one has ever dared to venture. That is where the draco lives. Not even the darkness of the ocean can surpass the darkness of the Midnight Draco. No, not even the ocean. For te darkness within the Midnight Draco's heart has not, cannot, be surpassed. The flame that burns within his soul is known as the eternal abyss.

It is made up by a perpetual dusk, which never ends. For what is worse then darkness? Darkness is evil, but calming. Like a Draco itself, slithering it's way onto the world every night, and creating a flaming beauty when it completely descends upon the world. Upon any world. Though the worlds are different, each has a sunset. And each a time known as night.

This is where the Midnight Draco lives, grows, feasts.

* * *

(Dagger)

Waking up to darkness is a pain. So waking up to a darkness filled with warning is even worse. I heave myself from the bed located in the middle of my room, and trudge over to the bathroom. Even kaiju like to look nice, or at least smell nice. I have an oversized bathtub/shower that I DO use. I hate being thought of as a monster, so even though I look the part, I do not smell the part.

So I begin to refresh myself. After ten-fifteen minutes of 'freshening up' I exit the bathroom. I trudge again, only this time towards the door. Opening it, my gut is instantaneously filled with regret. The rowdy hall, is a mess. A terrible, terrible mess, that will take such a long time to get through. After dodging random objects, that have somehow made their way into the air, and passing clusters, upon clusters of myschevious students, I finally make it to the stairs.

Carefully, I begin to descend. I manage to keep my tail under control... Mostly... And soon find myself nearing the diningroom door. I open, and more regret. The diningroom is even more rowdy then the halls. I navigate through the insanity, and find my seat. An R.O.B. places a platter three times larger then any one elses in front of me, and I immediately dig in.

The monster known as my appetite attacks my being, and I give in to it. Ignoring random stares, I eat my food happily. Oh my precious food, my love, my darling! Oh how I've missed you! Even with my beloved food though, I can't shake the feeling of a storm brewing. No wait, not a storm, but something bad all the same.

* * *

(April)

I'm walking. Where to? To Kit, and Jasmine. I was sent by the Snake to get them. They're a bit late. I spot them. They're being all cute together. It makes me wish for a romance. I sigh, and aproach them.

"Um, guys." I get their attention, but my throat feels blocked. I feel as if I'm going to cry.

'You're late for class." I say, then whirl around. After speed walking a few yards, I break into a run. Oh, why must I cry so easily?

"Oof," I hear after making contact with womething. Or some one.

"Sorry," I sort of sob out. More like croak out.

"It's all good." It's Tex. I help him up, but my tears are still running freely.

"Excuse me," I start to go around him.

"Are you crying?" He asks, turning me towards him.

"Well yes, if it wasn't already obvious." I snap. He chuckles.

"Sorry, uh, April was it? What I really wanted to ask was, why?" He says. I regain my composure.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, it's none of your buisness." I say, but my eyes are still watery. Ugh, why am I so sensitive?!

"Well if your crying, then of course it matters. If something's wrong, you can tell me." He states. I don't believe anyone's ever said that to me in my entire lifetime.

"If you insist on knowing, then I guess I can tell you. Though, it's rather stupid. I don't even know why I was crying about it." I begin.

"I just sort of saw Jasmine, and Kit, and well, they look so happy together! And I just..." I trail off, and my eyes avert themselves.

"I understand. I'm sure you'll find some one! You just gotta keep on looking." He gives me a smile. I smile up at him.

"Thanks."

* * *

(Mystique)

_Meanwhile, in the classroom._

"Hehehe, here it comes." I mutter excitedly. Right on cue, Snake's chair blows up, while he's sitting in it.

"Wait. Why does he look so confused?" Jay whispers to me.

"I dunno. HEY SNAKE!" I yell at him.

"Hmm?" His eyes dart to the direction of my voice.

"What? Wait, why is there a bunch of kiddies here? Wasn't I just-"

"HEY SNAKIE-POO! AREN'T YOU MAD?" I yell at him.

"At who, and for what?" He asks.

"I just blew your chair up, while you were sitting in it." I explain. Random muttering erupts.

"Wha-?" Snake begins, before disappearing.

* * *

(Third person view)

_In the clouds._

"Yah know what?" Not-Alone-Anymore asks no one.

"This is getting a bit boring. As much as I love, and I mean LOVE, to see Snake in pain, and such, I don't think I really want those from Jman's story in mine." And with a few strokes of her Author pencil, Snake reappears in his story, along with all the other smashers.

"But, I think Josh and Jman can stay for awhile."

* * *

(Starr)

"What. Just. Happened?" I ask... No one. Tex went off to get Kit and Jas, leaving me alone.

"I dunno." A very confused Mystique answers.

"He just sorta... Vanished." Jay says, making motions with her arms indicating that he had vanished.

"No really?" Lyric says sarcastically, making the three girls laugh.

"Maybe he... Was unwritten?" A dazed Aryn asks.

"Unwritten?" Lyric asks her cousin. Suddenly, Snake reappears.

"Alright class, Mystique. Today we will be studyi-" Snake tries to sit down, but fails epically. It's even worse since there's no seat. The entire class bursts out laughing.

"I'm sorry, well not really, but you fell right into that!" Mystique says between her laughs.

"No pun intended!" Lyric says in turn.

"Oh haha," Snake says, sarcastically. he tries to get up dignified like, but once again, fails epically. Once again on his rear end. He finally gets up, and yet, he still manages to fall down, again.

**Kay, that's it for now. Funny? Sorry again Jmancman, but I' confusing myself, so I can't really do cross overs.**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	33. Chapter 32

**My apologies for the semi-late chapter!**

**WrittenWithPencils: Hopefully!**

**Sage: Answer to 1: I would never do something bad! Never ever, ever never. Answer to 2: The darkness I'm writing about is like when you're blind, but worse. Far worse then that of the human mind can comprehend. Even when you close your eyes, there's still flashes of random light. I'm gonna stop before I start ranting. Answer to 3: The beginning wasn't supposed to make sense.**

**Duskzilla: A little, but I guess I got caught up in the stories. Also, Nazo! Don't count on being invinciblejust because you are brother to Duskzilla! Although, I may rethink that, I wouldn't want Duskies wrath to fal upon my head...**

**NineTales627: Teehee, I can't resist a cute pairing :3 The beginning was supposed to be confusing.**

**Disclaimer: What a shame. A perfectly good Authoress(me), must waste her time with such boring things like disclaimers... Oh yeah! I don't own the SSB series.**

Chapter 32 (Master Hand)

This is bad.

"Crazy! Have you been messing with the evil scanner again?!" I roar to, unfortunately, my brother.

"Noooo..." he says, down right suspiciously.

"Are. You. Sure?" I ask, lowering my voice as an indication that I am angry.

"Yeeesssss..." If I had eyes, they would be narrowed.

"Then why is the evil in the southern most regions of Earth, much higher then usual?" I ask.

"Because there is an evil in that area?" He asks. The dumb fool.

"Why would it be higher then usuallll..." I trail off, realizing something. The force that had caused the accident that Poppy's brother was in was very similar to Tabuu's power. Too similar.

"Are you having second thoughts about me being a dimb fool...?" Crazy asks.

"No. But you may be right..."

* * *

(Kit)

Sweating, I climg the rest of the rope in one of Sheik's newest 'Obstacle courses'.

"Humph, more like impossible courses." I mutter under my breath.

"Hey! Kitty kat! You are still being timed!" Sheik's loud voice yells, well, loudly at me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" I yell back before dropping down to the platform. The lates obstacle is a bunch of swinging platforms that I, yes, have to jump across. Grunting, I jump to one. I almost loose my footing, but regain balance quickly. Gulping, I jump to the next platform, then the next. I finally reach the other side.

Of course there has to be another wall to climg up. Luckily, there's no rope, which means no rope burns. Unluckily, there isn't anything else to grab onto either. Another fortunately; The wall is made of wood, providing at least a few hand, and foot holds. And another unfortunately; I'll most likely get splinters. Sighing, I begin my ascend.

"Hurry it up hesitant!" Sheik's voice echoes around the stadium like course. Did I forget to mention that? Yeah, well, it's shaped like a bowl stadium. So yes, everything is on a slight slant as it goes around the circular stadium. I stop in the middle of my climb, sucking my finger as a bit of blood appears where a splinter pricked me.

"Not getting any younger over here! And apparently, you're not getting ANY FASTER!" Ok yes, I have been on the course awhile. Longer then the others, except Tex, Dagger, and basically any other power-reliant student. I continue upwards, and finally make it to the top. Now to run across the rickety rope bridge... Yay!

I run, but apparently the rope bridge does not like me. AT ALL. It starts to collapse, like in the movies, only much faster, and all at once. I grab onto the rope. Well it IS called a rope bridge, so why not use the ropes? I use the rest of my arm strength to cross the gap. Now my arms hang loosely at my sides, not wanting to obey me.

I run to the finish line.

"Congratulations, you beat... No one." Sheik says bluntly.

"Well I'm sorry that you're in a bad mood. That's no reason to bring your wrath down on me though." I say prissly. Yes, prissly. Of course, I only said it prissly to get on Sheik's nerves. Her already creepy eyes flare up in indignation. No, litterally, they flare up with a firey death golare that burns into my skull. I feel like a camp fire under her heated glare.

"I think you did fine." Jasmine states, and I reward her with a smile. She kisses my cheek.

"Oh will you lovebirds just get to your next class?!" Sheik's back to her nagging.

_"Will all highschool students report to the Foyer, now." _MH's voice rings across the large yard. I have no idea where the intercoms are, but I obey. Jas walks with me, and we hold hands.

"Hey guys." Tex comes up with Starr.

"Hey." I greet.

"What's up?" Jas asks.

"Hmph, just wond'ring why MH wants us." Starr replies.

"I dunno." I shrug. We reach the front room, or 'Foyer' as MH likes to call it, along with the rest of the highschol class. MH stands, or floats, on the first landing of the staircase, which serves as a stage.

"I've called you all here to make a very important announcement!" MH says to the teens.

"For the first time in Smash School history, we are having every teen figure out a final smash. Not just the graduates." An eruption of chattering fills the room at this statement.

"BE QUIET!" CH yells from his corner, and the hall becomes so quiet, I think I can hear the crickets.

"The finding of a final smash is hard, but I expect it to be found, or made, within the next week. You may take the week off from your normal curriculum to complete this task." Whoops, and cheers come from the teens, including our little group.

"You may return to your usual activities. The finding of your final smashes will begin tomorrow. The crowd begins to disperse.

"Wow, final smashes!" Jas exclaims, pumping her fist, bringing my entangled fist with her's.

"It sure is somethin'" Starr says.

"Exciting too!" Tex says happily.

"Ok, let's get to class. We can think about our final smashes tomorrow.

* * *

(Jay)

"Final smashes?" I ask. The faces of my three friends are, well let's just say; not exactly attractive. All of their mouths are gaping open, and their eyes do the same.

"You don't know what a final smash is?" Myst asks in horrifified astonishment.

"Should I?" Classic Jay, always clueless. I mentally face palm.

"Are you dense?" Lyric asks, which starts to make me think that she's dense.

"This is her first year guys, give her some slack."

"Thank you April." I say.

"Wait, I just thought of something." Looks like April's having second though.

"Have you even watched any of the tournaments?" April asks, and her astonished expression is back.

"Uh, well..." I trail off. I swear I think I see all three girls sweat-drop. But I guess that's kind of impossible.

"I guess we should explain what a final smash is..." Myst says.

"Ok well, a final smash is an amazingly powerful attack that is activated during battle by a final smash ball. Like how you smash someone out of the arena, only much, much stronger." Lyric explains.

"Ooh, so that's why you thought I was dense! Now I remember watching a match on tv, and seeing Mario grab a ball, and his eyes lit up. Then he unleashed a crazy wave of fire." I finally understand.

"Wow, maybe you aren't dense. You caught on quick." Lyric says.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

"Ok, so we should start figuring ours out. But I wonder why MH wants us to find a final smash so early. It's only our first highschool year, and others are seniors and... Yeah..." Myst wonders. All three of the rest of us just shrug.

* * *

(Alice)

"Hmm, I wonder why we need to find our final smashes so soon." I wonder to myself.

"I dunno." I jump at the sound of Nylon's voice.

"Nylon, I haven't seen you in awhile." I say, surprised.

"Yeah well, you know Torren. Sooo bossy, and boring." he groans. I chuckle.

"Heh, 'cause you would know."

"Well I would!" He whines.

"Hey Nylon! Torren wants us again!" Ike II runs up to us.

"Oh, hi there." He says to me.

"H-hi." I wave small-like.

"Alice, right?" He asks. I nod. Man, I hate my shyness.

"Ok, let's go." Nylon says, groaning fakely. I chuckle again.

"Please, stop with the sarcasm." I say.

"See ya later Alice." He says, then walks back to Torren with Ike II. I sigh, then continue my walking to the next class.

* * *

(Poppy)

Me and Aryn are walking to the next class.

"So, what do you think your final smash will be?" Aryn asks.

"I dunno." I sigh out.

"All this smashing stuff is reminding me of me brother." I sigh again.

"I guess the sorrow of losing him hasn't completely drained away. Though, I doubt it ever will." Aryn says.

"But you should still keep on trying, right?" She encourages.

"I guess." I mutter.

"Then get into the spirit! C'mon!" She grabs my wrist, and dashes across the yard to the next class.

* * *

(Dagger)

A final smash, eh? This should be easy enough. I already have a good idea of my final smash. But I can't help but wonder why Master Hand wants us to find a final smash...

**I hope you like the latest chapter! If you wanna send in a final smash for your OC, then PM me please!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	34. Chapter 33

**Alright! If you haven't sent in a Final Smash, do not worry! I am still accepting them! If you want though, I can make one up. I changed the summary just so you know.**

**Kraton0009: Me too... Oh wait...**

**NineTales627: Start thinkin'!**

**Duskzilla: Wow Nazo, that answers SO many questions...**

**Sage: I love Jay's cluelessness too! It's so fun to write. I know, I implied on purpose.**

**OMG CATS: Well that sucks! I hope this chapter will get your mind off of it.**

**Duskzilla: No kidding is right. Oh, and Nazo, you and Duskzilla being adoptive brothers answers SOOO many questions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SSB series.**

Chapter 33(Jay)

Final Smashes?

_Time skip two days later..._

I can't think. Even though we've been given the week off to think about our final smashes, I just can't think! Is it wierd that I think better when I'm doing something? I guess it doesn't matter. But being on your bed for hours upon hours, thinking can get a bit dull. Sighing, I heave myself up. I head for the door, intent on getting some training in.

"where are you going?" April asks when I open the door.

"Just going for a little walk." I lie.

"Well come back soon." She says. Why did I lie you ask? Well April is such a rule-follower, and she would forbid me to do anything BUT think, and think until I found a final smash. I close the door, and head down the hall. It's still morning, so the halls are abandoned. Everyone is either in class, or thinking. Well at least the little kids are in class.

I creep down the hall. I don't mean to creep, but I creep in the quiet. It's a good thing that my mind is on other things, or else I would be freaking out about how there might be some ninja around the corner, ready to pounce. I tiptoe down the stairs. I finally hear noise coming from the dining room, and sneak past the door.

I head for the indoor training grounds. I do not want to train in the cold. No matter how fond of the cold I am, I am not training in it. No one's in the training room, that's for sure. I enter, and my prediction was right. Not a sound, but my feet hitting the ground. Even that isn't very loud though. I head straight for the sandbags.

I pull out my blade whip, but being the klutz that I am, I drop it. It clangs on the floor, an unusual sound coming from the blade that hasn't even been revealed. I pick it up, and realize that there's a small compartment in the hilt. Light blue, and red sparkles float out slowly, and come to a rest on the floor. The red sparkles suddenly burst into flames, and the light blue sparkles begin freezing. The fire melts the ice, the ice, now water, puts the fire out.

Silly me, gaping the entire time as an incredible accident, ALMOST happened right befoe my eyes. I'm such an idiot sometimes. I reach down and grab my whip. Then I begin to wonder... Aloud.

"Hmm, I wonder if this is magic... If it is then I could use it in my attacks! But if it isn't then what is it?" I sigh. Then immediately perk up.

"I'll jus have to test it And for that, I need an assistant to help me." I grin evilly, then start to skip to the door, very happily.

* * *

(Mystique)

"Heheheh." I laugh evilly, just before lighting the fuse. Yes, a classic fise explosive. This is so fun!

"Hiya Myst!" I jump, litterally, five feet into the air. I turn to see a very happy Jay.

"Uh, Jay?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes?"

"DON'T DO THAT!" I yell, and she pulls her head back.

"Sorry. Do you need something?" I ask.

"Do you think you could somehow get Torren to be the person I can test something on." She asks, completely forgetting about my sudden outburst.

"It's be my pleasure... But why do you need him, why not me?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Well it may result in injuries..." She trails off, and I nod understandingly.

"Ok, leave it to me!" I say. She turns to go, but I grab her shoulder, succeeding in making her stop.

"where do you need him?" I ask.

"The indoor training grounds."

* * *

(Nylon)

"Why're we here so early?" I groan.

"It's nine-thirty." Ike says.

"I know." I growl.

"Shut up, we need to talk about our final smashes." Torren explains.

"why?" Ike asks.

"Yeah, why?" I echo.

"So I can know what to expect when we try 'em out." He explains. He's good at explaining things.

"Isn't that like cheating?" I ask.

"You suddenly care?" Torren retorts. I think for a moment.

"Touche." I say.

"Ok, so what I was thinking was-" He begins, but is cut off by an odd noise, coming from the ceiling.

"Is something... scampering?" Ike asks.

"I dunno." Torren shrugs. Suddenly, a peice of the ceiling moves. No lie. It moves to the side. Out of the newly created hole, comes the had of Mystique.

"Hiya guys!" All three of us scream, though not girly. Thank goodness.

"Be in the indoor training grounds in five minutes." She says, then her head disappears in the hole again.

"Or else." Her voice whispers, loud enough for us to hear it though.

* * *

(Jay)

I watch as three boys enter the training grounds, grudgingly.

"Hello my testers!" I greet, and Myst steps out from behind them. Seems she snuck up on them.

"Yes hello!" She also greets, earning three screams as acknowledgment. I guess they didn't know she was there!

"I need you," I point at Nylon.

"To stand here." I point at the floor next to me, and move out of the way for him.

"And you," I point to Ike.

"To stand here." I point at the ground a few yards away from Nylon.

"You," I point at Torren.

"Stand here." I point at the ground in between the other two. I walk to Nylon first, while opening up to compartment holding the sparkles.

"What do these do?" I say, then sprinkle a few red sparkles in him. He cringes as they float down to rest on his shoulder.

"Huh, that wasn't so baAAAAH!" He screams as the sparkles burst into flames. I grab the flames for some unknown, and probably stupid reason. The flames turn back into sparkles. I look at Nylon, who is fine. His shirt? Not so much. Half of the sleeve is burnt off.

"Oopsie?" I say apoligetically, but he collapses in a faint.

"Aw, it wasn't that bad! Was it?" I turn to the other two, who immediately cower. I walk over to Ike, saving Torren for last.

"Now what about these?" I ask, then sprinkle a few blue sparkles onto him. He wimpers in fear.

"h, suck it up." I hiss. The blue sparkles fall onto Ike's shoulder too, but instead of fire, only on his arm, it's ice, across his whole body. Yup, he's frozen.

"Oh," I say, knocking on the large cube.

"Heh, cool!" I exclaim, then turn to Torren, grinning deviously.

"Myst, can you unfrees Ike for me?" I ask, still looking at Torren.

"Sure!" She calls back, then I hear her footsteps. I take a few steps forward.

"Now don't move." I say, sprinkling both red, and blue sparkles onto him. The blue reaches him first, which freezes him. A split second later though, he's unfrozen due to the red sparkles. He's drenched.

"Alright, I'm done with the three of you!" I gesture for them to leave, but realize; none of them can, except Torren. Nylon's still out cold, and Ike's frozen. I toss a few red sparkles onto Ike, which melts his icey encasement. He's shaking, no wait... Shivering.

"I guess we can help carry nylon back..." I suggest, and the two guys glare daggers at me.

"Heh," I make a peace sign, hoping that it will release me from their punishment. No such luck for me.

* * *

(Starr)

On my way to the training room, to work on my aim with my blaster, odd noises reach my ears. I'm just outside of the training room, and screams and laughs are heard. Both coming from the same person. I enter to see Torren and Ike chasing jay, and Mystique trying to revive a downed Nylon by slapping him in the face multiple times.

"Uh," I say, only to myself though. I go deeper into the random chaos. How can so much chaos be made by five tiny people? Well not tiny, but you know what I mean. I reach the shooting range(that's right, indoor shooting range), and pull out my blaster. Of course, right before I fire my first shot, a large clanging noise comes from off to the side.

It looks like Jay face planted after tripping over a stack of metal spears. Ike and Torren surround her. I turn my attention back to the shooting range. Maybe shooting will help me to ignore those troublesome adolescence.

**That's it. I just wanted to get that out there. It's just a filler, but Jay's secret weapon has been revealed. No final smashes have been unveiled yet though, but they will next chapter. If I don't recieve any PMs about final smashes, I'll just make them up for your OC's.**

**Until next tiem,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	35. Chapter 34

**Hooray! The real story has just begun! Sorry by the way, for the late chapter, I have been surprisingly busy.**

**WrittenWithPencils: Why thank you!**

**KoopaTroopa16: Alrighty then! I won't show all the final smashes.**

**Jmancman: No, he's not dead. I just haven't been coming up with any good ideas for him...**

**Sage: yes, Ike II is kinda wimpy in my mind too. Nylon... Well, I guess you'll have ta find out.**

**Kraton0009: Haha! I loved writing that part!**

**Duskzilla: Wonderful peformance! And thank you for asking! I read your review and immediately started thinking of what they should train on!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own the SSB series. Yup.**

Chapter 34(Master Hand)

Final Smashes galore!

_Time skip to three days later..._

The stress is killing me, I swear. Looking after hundreds of students is a handful(no pun intended). Of course half of the stress is mostly caused by the highschoolers, specifically the randomized class in room 174. Yes I am speaking of the class that somehow manages to consist of the best students. Choosing ths class has it's consequences.

Terrible, terrible consequences. Such as having to put up with that Mystique, who is sent to my office EVERY DAY. Or also trying to catch that Torren, and his little 'gang' in the act. The other's do not need to be watched quite as closely, but with teenagers, you never know. And to think that all these years, I thought Crazy was a curse on my life.

The last three days of my life have been the most stressful of them all. Multiple teens coming into my office whenever they please, asking for advice. I am not an advice giver. I am a boss. Litterally. All of the smasher's-to-be have to battle me. If they win, then congratulations to them. Well, enough about past, and future, let's stay in the present please.

"Excuse me, Master hand." I turn to the door, mentally groaning.

"Yes April?" The young girl stands in the doorway. The open door reveals the endeavors of teens alike the one before me. The door also reveals the _noises _of the teens outside. I think I might be going crazy. No. Not crazy, because there can't be two Crazy Hands. Stressful Hand maybe? It doesn't matter.

"So Crazy, who has figured out their FS's?" I ask.

"FS'sssssssssssssssssss?" Crazy tilts, well, crazily.

"Final Smashes." I reply to his question.

"Oh, um... Nooooo. Maybe? Perhaps? Does it matter? Because I'm not sure."

"Of course it matters. Don't you remember why I told them to create FS's?" I ask.

"No?" Sighing, I face palm. Or, I would, if I had a face.

"Just go figure out who has."

* * *

(Josh)

_"All highschool students please report to the practice brawl arena, if you have made a final smash. OR I WILL KILL YOU!" _CH's voice booms out through the intercom.

"Finally!" I dash off to the practice brawl arena. I am surprised to see only around ten other teens. CH is at the head of this small crowd. I join the other teens.

"You crazy teens!" CH yells at a volume that is entirely unnecessary.

"Heh, _we're _the crazy ones?" One of the others retorts, not very loudly.

"Go train on those dummies!" He waves his self towards a few dummies in the arenas. There are five arenas, so twenty can practice. There's plenty of room!

"Which dumbies?" Some one calls out from the crowd.

"Those, or the one on the stage?" A few giggles are heard, and CH glares at us all. Well not really, but you can tell he's angry.

"Those!" and he leaves. I am the first to reach the transporter, and thus, am the first in one of the arenas. Three others soon appear. There's one person I've never met before, probably in a different class or whatever. There's also that Jasmine girl, and another person I've never met. Four smash balls appear, and begin to float around in the air.

I jump into the air, and grab one. Power courses through my veins. Raw power. It's extremely energy-draining to perform a final smash without a smash ball, so that's why MH gave us the entire week to try and figure out one. You have to be sure on what your final smash is. I run to the nearest dummy. I pull out my keyblade, as thousands of cards rain down from the skies.

Don't ask where the cards came from. The only bad thing about my final smash, is that I can only hit one person with my keyblade. The strike is always a direct hit, and incredibly powerful. Only if my energy is at it's climax, or if I grab a smash ball can I unleash the awesomeness. Oh yeah, another quick downer about my final smash; my targeting is completely random.

So, instead of hitting the dummy in front of my, I hit the one that's a few yards away. Yeah.

"Nice." Jasmine compliments.

"Uh, thanks." I say. She smiles, then grabs a smash ball. She looks directly at me, and smirks. What is she planning? A second later, she morfs into me! Me! She is my exact duplicate. After a minute, or maybe two, she returns to normal.

"Unfortunately, we are not fighting, so I can't attack you with your own attacks." She explains.

"Oh."

* * *

(Jay)

yay, I get to show my final smash! I leap into the air, and grab a smash ball. With all of this power, I can shoot out immense ammounts of that magic I have! I open the compartment holding my magic sparkles. Concentrating, I some red sparkles towards a dummy. Instead of erupting into flames on contact, it erupts into flames while in the air.

It doen't die down though, but hit my target, and burns it away. Next I shoot some of the ice. It does the same, but instead of burning to a crisp, it stay frozen until it becomes so cold, it explodes. I'm not even sure how that's possible. I take a deep breath as the power drains away from my body. I have a limited ammount of time before the power completely disappears, and I use it to practice a few more shots.

When satisfied, I slump to the ground. I still need pracice.

"My turn!" Poppy says energetically. She grabs a smash ball, and then uses a blade connected to her gun in an upwards slash. The dummy is airborn, but as it's plummeting back to earth Poppy shoots rapidly. Many holes appear in the dummy's body, but all are erased, including the dummy, with a final huge blast. Ashes fall to the ground instead of dummy.

I clap. She bows. We laugh. That's about it.

* * *

(Nylon)

As I swing one of my katanas, bored, I watch the incredibly BORING scene before me. Teens practicing their final smashes. None of them can surpass me! I jump, and grab a smash ball. I can feel the electrical magic running up and down my dual katanas as I slash at the nearest dummy. It shivers as shockwaves travers across it's frame, then drops to the ground, blackened.

My katanas gain electrical magic attacks in my final smash. It was easy to come up with, since I already have electrical magic. But I need an amazing amount of power to add the effect to both my katanas, AND my daggers. The results are worth it.

**Too short :(... I'm SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Things suddenly got busy! Expect another update thursday!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	36. Chapter 35

**Yay, I made the deadline!**

**Sage: Ah, I love, and yet hate, Crazy Hand.**

**WrittenWithPencils: My response to Sage will work for you too.**

**OMG CATS: I know! I love a-da final smashes :)**

**NineTails627: Oh good, I surprised you xD**

**Duskzilla: Oh hey look it's Kyurrrrrr...*awkward silence*... See ya- Oh wait, I have to write the chapter! Ok, Kyurem, can you wait a bit? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the SSB series...**

Chapter 35(Master Hand)

More. More final Smashes.

_Time sip to two days later..._

"So Crazy, how many have demonstrated their FS's?" I ask the never stopping thing known as my brother... Sadly...

"FS-"

"Final Smashes!"

"Oh, ummmm... About 34."

"34? Is that all?"

"Yup."

"If those teens don't hurry it up, they'll be in more trouble then they thought." I turn to the intercom.

_"Ahem. Attention all highschool students!" _I say.

_"Yu have two days to create a final smash. Please hurry. And remember; when you have figured one out, please test it at the practice arenas."_

* * *

(Kit)

"Two days?!" I yell. I'm panicked. Why didn't I think sooner?

"It's not that long." Jas tries to comfort. Key word; tries.

"That's what I'm worried about." I sink to my knees.

"Oh. It's not that short." She tries again, and fails again.

"Yes it is." I hang my head.

"C'mon! Stop groveling in the dust! Let's get up, and go find you a final smash! I mean, come on, you've got me!" She exclaims with perhaps a bit TOO much enthusiasm.

"That's what I'm worried about." And onto my hands knees I go. Of course, never giving up Jasmine drags me to the indoor training area. More then just us still need a final smash. Oh, correction; I still need a final smash. Jasmine already has hers, she's had it since she was five. I know she was five when she figured it out because she told me.

"So, what're you good at?" She asks.

"Swords." I grumble.

"Ok, have you ever used magic?" She asks.

"No."

"Then NOWS the time to!" Oh dear.

* * *

(Nylon)

"What are we doing?" I ask boredly.

"Trying to figure out a final smash." Ike replies readily.

"I think I know what mine will be." Torren says.

"Cocky much?" I retort.

"Takes one to now one." Torren retorts back.

"Guys, can we please just stick to finding FS's." Both me and Torren turn, heads cocked. Ike face palms.

"Final Smashes." He sighs out.

"Oohhh." Me and Torren reply together.

"I think mine will be like my dads." Ike says.

"Well I already know mine." I say.

"What is it?" Torren asks.

"Why should I tell you?" I ask.

"Because I..." Torren seems to ponder the question.

"Just because" He concludes.

"Nah, I think I'll go test it." I wave them off, then head towards the practice arenas.

* * *

(Lyric)

I skip over to my friends, who are Jay, Mystique, and April of cousre.

"Hey-a guys-a!" I say with the rythm of my skipping.

"Uh, hey-a Lyric." Jay replies in the same rythm.

"What's up?" Mystique asks.

"Oh, just wond'rin' if you guys have found final smashes yet." I reply.

"I have!" Jay raises her hand with enthusiasm.

"Eh, not quite yet." Mystique rubs the back of neck in embarassment when saying this.

"I sort of have, you?" April says.

"Yup." I nod.

"Ok, are you gonna test it?" Jay asks.

"Um, yeah." I say, very bluntly if I may say.

"Now, or when?" Mystique asks.

"Eh, now I guess."

"Ok! We'll walk with you." April squeals, and we all make our way to the practice arena. Me skipping, April following suit, Mystique slinking almost, and Jay with short strides.

* * *

(Starr)

I walk over to Kit, and Jasmine.

"Hey guys. You figuring out your final smash?" I ask the sweating Kit, and cheering Jasmine. They turn to me, Jasmine nodding happily.

"Uh-huh" Kit gasps out.

"How 'bout you? Have you found one?" Jasmine asks.

"Yeah, I'm actually headed to the practice arenas. Fox, and Falco helped me out." I explain.

"Ok, see ya later then!" Jasmine says cheerfully, and I continue on my way.

* * *

(Samus Aran, practice brawl guide)

Why do I always get stuck on the busy days? Way too many teens are flooding my vision. I very much dislike having my vision flooded.

"Alright, all of you who wanna practice their FS's in one peice, please line up in to this side!" I bellow out, and have almost immediate obedience. That's what happens when you're the most respected bounty huntress in the nintendo galaxy.

"Now then, four of you to that portal!" I point to the portal to my left.

"Four to that portal!" I point to the portal to my right.

"Four to that portal, and four to that portal!" I point to the one in front of me, and the one in back. Sixteen teens rush to do my bidding. Oh the power in my hands. Don't worry, I am not one to abuse power... Usually... Once all of the teens are in each of the four practice arenas, they each go to a dummy. Or in some cases, multiple dummies.

"You may start!" The time goes by, and each FS I see, the less interest I have. The most impressive so far though, was the fox girl. Fox's sister I believe. Her name is Starr I think. Well, she had a landmaster, like the other's from Starfox. Oh wait, this girl looks interesting.

She's extremely happy. She's a Hylian I believe. Oh yes, her name was Lyric I think.

* * *

(Lyric)

This is it. I'm practically hopping with excitement. Actually, I'm just bouncing on my feet. Grinning, I break the smash ball in front of me. Then I pull out my sword, which is the Four sword. Splitting into four, which takes up power. Too much power to use with my normal ammount of power, that should be saved.

I can feel my conscience splitting, and before I know it, I am four.

* * *

(Maroon Lyric, nicknamed maroon, because I'm too lazy to figure out anything else)

"Yay!" I jump for joy.

"It worked!" I jump again. I love being like this. I love being split into four, it's so much fun.

"It seems it has." Purple says.

"I wish this was a real brawl! I wanna crush something!" Blue says, then turns to the teen next to her. I think I can see fire twinkling in her eyes. It's actually kind of pretty!

"Alright, we demonstrated our FS, now let's be one again." Black says.

"Aw." I pout.

"That is probably the best thing to do." Purple says.

"But I wanna crush something!" Blue complains. But we all walk up to eachother, and hold our swords out. When all four touch, we disappear.

* * *

(Samus Aran, practice brawl guide)

"Wow. That was actually impressive. Now who's next?" I look to the next person. It's the dinosaur, Dagger. He breaks the smash ball, then runs up to a dummy. He slams it with his tail, which sends it into the air. Not exactly impressive. Now he opens his mouth. He blows out something that looks like fire.

I've seen him do this before, but much weaker. Now it's so powerful, it sends the dummy flying easily. Impressive indeed.

**I got lazy. The rest of the FS's will be in the next chapter. Expect it on Saturday! If you have an FS, please send it before Saturday! Ok, now I'll run from you Kyurem, but before I go;**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore. *zooms away***


	37. Chapter 36

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO SORRY for not posting this saturday. So let's get down to buisness.**

**WrittenWithPencils: I liked MH's PoV too.**

**Duskzilla: It's a good thing that you guys broke out. I'd go and help with you, but I have to write the chapter...**

**Sage: Yup to almost all of those.**

**NineTales627: Slight fourth wall break, but nothing big.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the SSB series... Yeah...**

Chapter 36(Kit)

More Final Smashes... Yeah...

"C'mon, it's not that bad!" Jas says as she drags me along. I groan.

"I guess. But I haven't practiced enough..."

"Yeah, but today is the last day!" She exclaims, and drags me a little further.

"Fine." I grumble, then get straighten up. I walk down the hall, heading for one of the doors that leads to the practice arenas. I relunctantly walk to the line made up of the last minute FS creators. Like me, they are.

"Alright stragglers, into your portals." A bored Samus bellows. It turns out, there's only eight 'stragglers'. A few are from my class; like Tex, Alice, and Aryn.

"Hey," Tex says after joining me in the same portal. We appear in the practice arena.

"Hey." I echo.

"So you're a 'straggler' too, huh?" Tex says, adding a few quotation hands gestures.

"I HEARD THAT!" Samus yells over here. Me and Tex stiffen at her voice.

"nOW BACK TO YOUR SMASHES!" I sigh, then break a Smash Ball. I manage to send out the shockwave perfectly, which yes, is a part of my FS. The shockwave hits a dummy first, i made sure of that, and six giant swords of light appear and impale the dummy in multiple spots. An even bigger, collosal size in fact, surrounds the sword I'm holding.

I dash, or rather zoom, across the ground, and hit the dummy with full force. It instantly flies off. I grin; I did it perfectly.

"Nice." Tex comments.

"Thanks." I reply. With that said, Tex breaks a Smash Ball. Tex's spear grows huge, at least ten times bigger then usual. He then targets a dummy, and with a great heave, throws his spear at it. The spear goes right through it, and into the others behind it, sending them all off. The spear returns to him, by magic I'm presuming, and shrinks back to normal size.

"Nice," I compliment.

"Yeah."

* * *

(Alice)

I gulp. What am I doing here? Oh yeah, about to test out my FS. I've practiced the entire week, and yet, I still feel nervous. In my defense though, I am an extremely shy person, and I am testing in front of other students, AND the famous bounty huntress Samus Aran. What don't I have to be nervous about? I sigh, and muster up as much courage as I can. Or would it be bravery? I guess it doesn't matter.

I jump up and break the Smash Ball. I pull out my hand fan, and flap it, creating a wonderful tornado. I use my telekinetic balls, pink telekinetic balls actually. The tornado grows because of the balls, and the tornado turns pink too. Hearts begin to surround the tornado as it engulfs the stage. Moments later and all of the dummies are off the stage. It only really would've damaged normal people, but these are dummies.

* * *

(Aryn)

I take a short run for momentum, then leap into the air. I break the Smash Ball, then land easily. I pull off Palutena's bow from my back. I aim into the air, as one of the blue arrows forms. This arrow is different though, it's much bigger, and also much longer. I release the string, and the arrow flies in the air. I quickly leap into the air once again.

Mid-leap, I split the bow into two blades. I flap quickly into the air, and pass the glowing blue arrow. I stop, holding one blade in front of me. The arrow coms up, and makes contact with my blade. The arrow splits into many smaller, but still bigger then normal, arrows and fall to the ground a ray of light shining down also. Each arrow hits a dummy, and they fly off the stage.

The arrows aren't THAT powerful, but still able to cause some one to be smashed off the arena if they had taken a bit of damage. After performing my FS, I flap slowly, causing me to lower down to the ground. I land gracefully.

* * *

(Mystique)

"Heh, this will be fun!" I say, and a little giggle comes next. I jump up, do a little flip just for fun, and land. Yes, I did break the Smash Ball in my little process.

"See ya in the next life!" I say to the dummy in front of me. My two katanas then set aflame. I then dash to the dummy, and send a flurry of attacks. It catches the inferno, and burns as I attack. I give one more slash and it flies off the stage. I let the power slip away, not feeling like doing that to the other dummies.

Besides, I should leave a few dummies to the others.

**Sorry it's so short. I gave FS's to the characters who I didn't recieve one for. If I didn't mention all of the FS's then please PM me. Next chapter will hopefully be up Thursday.**

**Until next chapter,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	38. Chapter 37

**Alright, let us begin. I am also very sorry for not putting this up earlier.**

**Sage: Eh, I was expecting something more too.**

**Duskzilla: Oh my... I think I'm speachless...**

**RoseColoredSky: Me too!**

**NineTales627: Yup. Actually we have ended FS's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SSB series**

Chapter 37(Master Hand)

What's another hard excercise?

"You called us Master Hand?" Link says, standing by the other eleven original smashers.

"Yes, I need you to investigate something." I explain.

"What exactly?" Samus asks.

"A series of, er, how should I put this? supposed natural disasters have been occuring all over in the smash world." I continue to explain.

"Like-a what?" Mario asks.

"Like avalanches, small earthquakes, small tornados, etcetera, etcetera." They all gape. including Jigglypuff, and Pikachu.

"Pika pi?"

"Yes, avalanches."

"Jiggly?"

"Yes small earthquakes."

"Small tornados?"

"Yes small tornados."

"Etcetera, etcetera?" We all turn to Captain Falcon, who's mouth seems to be mre a-gape then the others.

"Uh, yes." I answer.

"So what's causing all this?" Ness asks.

"You all remember Tabuu, and how he used subspace bombs?" They all nod.

"But what does that have to do with these natural disasters?" Fox asks.

"I believe some one, or rather something is responsible for these 'natural' disasters. Whatever it is has power not unlike Tabuu's, but much stronger." I say. More gaping.

"S-so, Tabuu is back?" Captain Falcon asks, fear drizzled heavily on his voice.

"Perhaps, or perhaps something worse." And they Gape bigger.

"So wh'd you call only us, I mean other then being the original smashers; we're not special!" Samus exclaims.

"I called you, the originals, because you all have the most experience. Plus, I need to keep the other's here to teach the students." I say.

"O-a-kay." Mario says.

"Let's-a go then!"

* * *

(Jay)

"Myst, what are we doing?" I whisper to my odd friend.

"I wanna know what Mh wanted all of the originals for." She whispers back.

"Oh... Why?" I whisper again.

"Just 'cause." She replies, still whispering.

"Oh." I whisper as she puts her ear up to the door.

"What are they saying?" I whisper after a few minutes.

"Tabuu? Powerful? I can only make out a few words, but it sounds bad." She whispers.

"Oh no, they're coming." She hisses at me, then grabbing my wrist, she drags me into a nearby, abandoned classroom. We hide behind the door, listening as the door to MH's office opens. Footsteps pass our room, and we wait for them to disappear. Moments pass.

"Ok, I think they're gone." Myst whispers.

"'Kay." I say before sneaking a peek through the small window in the door.

"Yup, coast's clear." I say, and we exit. We dash back to class.

* * *

(Master Hand)

"Oh dear." I groan.

"WAT?!" Crazzy Hand asks, a bit too loudly. Actually, I tae that back; he said it WAY to loud.

"Those two girls, they were listening in." I explain. Oh my, I've been explaining quite a bit today.

"Oh. SO?!"

"Too loud Crazy. Too loud." I groan, finger a-tap on the wooden desk.

"Sorry. So?"

"It may cause some unwanted complications."

* * *

(Samus)

"Where do we start?" Ness asks.

"I say we split up into teams of three." I suggest

"Good idee-a." Mario says.

"Ok, I'll take Pikachu, and Ness." I say.

"Come on-a Luigi. You a-too Captain-a Falcon." Mario beckons for them to follow him, and they head for the mountains.

"Ok, Jigglypuff, Fox, let's go." Link says, and they head off to the forests.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi says, then dashes off to the wastelands, bringing Kirby and DK with him.

"Alright, time to go. You guys ready?" I turn back to Pikachu, and Ness.

"U-huh." Ness nods.

"Pika!" And off we go.

* * *

(Third PoV)

_"Will all highschool students please gather in the Foyer." _Master Hand's voice echos 'round the Mansion through intercom. A steady flood of teens is created, making it's way to the Foyer. Soon a crowd of teens are gathering around the front steps where Master Hand, ans his brother Crazy Hand await them.

"Welcome, is everybody here?" He says to the many teens. A few minutes of quieting down, and they all seem to be listening. Yes; seem.

"Alright, you've all been called here becuase I have a bit of explaining to do." Murmurs of agreement, and murmurs tainted with confusion fill the air.

"You are all probably wondering about why you all were told to make Final Smashes." More murmurs coat the air, even thicker now.

"Do any of you recall the subspace war?" Nods, and yesses are seen, and heard.

"You all remember Tabuu?" More nods, more yesses.

"He may have been revived." Gasps of astonishment.

"Yes, but with your Final Smashes, combined with the older smasher's, you may be able to defeat him." Silence reaigns in the room as the cold reality sets in.

"Of course, your help may not be needed. Aside from that, safety drills, and extra training will be taught. The younger students, elemtary students, and middle students for example." Still silence.

"Do you all understand?" He asks, very sternly. The highschool students nod, a bit dumbly.

"Good, now return to your regular scheduled classes." The students do exactly that. The crowd disperses.

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

Of course, there were two girls who were NOT at the gathering. If you hadn't already guessed, yes, it is Jay, and Mystique.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this..." Jay says, definetely not as enthused as she was a few moments before.

"Yes, don't you wanna see where they're goinbg? Or why they're going?" Mystique asks, looking at her, completely seriously.

"Yes, and no. Both?" Jay says, a bit confusedly.

"Oh whatever, if you're gonna chicken out, then go ahead. But I'm continuing on." Mystique walks after Samus, Pikachu, and Ness. They did listen in on the smasher's conversation earlier. Jay gulps, looking around. Her imagination acting up as usual. After a few more moments of scaredy-catness, she chases after Mystique.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

_Back in Sheik's and Sonic's 'speed and stabilty' class..._

"Hey!" Sheik's voice rings out, making a few of the student's cower.

"Where's Mystique and Jay?!" This snaps Sonic, and some of the students into attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they are gone. You don't think they're skipping, do you?" Sonic asks Sheik.

"Well if they are, I swear I will make them do this obstacle course twice. Then have them do ten thousand push ups, five thousand sit ups, and, uhhh. What are some other hard exercises?" Sheik turns to Sonic, who shrugs.

"Well that doesn't matter! They will be punished! Ooh, that's it!" Sheik turns to Sonic, and whispers something to him. He nods, then they turn back to the class.

"C'mon class! This is a special field trip, or rather, a remedial lesson. We're going to find those two girls."

**Hope you like the little cliffhanger I left there. I WAS having writer's block, and that's why I put up a new fanfic for Soul Eater, but now I don't. I'm still going to continue with that fic though.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	39. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the late update! If you like Soul Eater then read my new story! I have a new avatar, I found it on Instagram and forget who I got it from, but I still give them credit, whoever they are.**

**Sage: Haha yeah that would be cool, but not what I had in mind. Unfortunately; I have yet to watch Hetalia, but my friend told me a lot about it, and so far my favorite character is Russia...**

**KoopaTroopa16: Well, they were asking for it!**

**Duskzilla: You're arguments are amusing, if you don't mind my saying, they've given me many laughs! Anyways, I agree with Mephiles, though it was a bit harsh killing Sonic...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SSB series.**

Chapter 38(Sheik)

The all-too-mysterious Mystique, and her sidekick: The flighty Jay.

"Where are those girls?" I wonder aloud as I march ahead of my small group. Me and Sonic had split up to find the two female trouble-makers, but have yet to succeed.

"Uh, Sheik?" April's looking at me with those pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"I told you; call me the great Sheikah, and that goes for all of you!" I look back, and point at the other teens while saying this.

"Ok, great Sheikah do you think that Mystique and Jay or ok?" She really does look pathetic, but not in the cowardly way.

"I'm sure they're fine, just getting into trouble," I look away from her.

"As usual."

* * *

(Mystique)

I march proudly across the wastelands, heading towards the forests. And from the forests, to the other places the original smashers went.

"Uh Mystique, maybe we should go back..." Jay mutters, obviously scared.

"Why, so we can stay and train, locked in the walls, or as some like to call it: safe?" I ask.

"Uh, yes...?" She says hesitantly.

"And that's..." I pause for effect, pointing up.

"Exactly," One step forward.

"What," another step.

"They," and yet another.

"Want," my voice gets lower, stepping even closer.

"You," Almost a whisper, and ever so closer.

"To," less then a foot away, and loud whisper.

"Think." I whisper so low, but Jay heard, after all I am only inches from her face.

"Uhhh," she says, retracting her head back.

"Ok." She's says like I'm crazy.

"You keep on thinking that, and I'll go back." She turns, and is about to take a step, but I grab her shoulder.

"Wait, I may need your fire, or ice magic." I explain. She sighs, and her shoulders slump.

"Fine." She groans, then turns back to face me.

"Alrighty then!" I turn also.

"Let's go!" And I lead her towards the green splotch on the horizon. That's the forest. But I wonder, where are the smashers who were supposed to investigate the wastelands? Oh well, I'm sure they're just somewhere else. Hopefully. Time passes, almost quickly but not quite. First it's minutes, then hours. Then it feels like days, but the sun is still high.

"When are we gonna get there?" Jay whines.

"Soon." I brush her off, at least that's what I consider a brush off.

"How soon?" She whines harder.

"Just soon." I gasp out. She's starting to agravate me. More minutes pass before,

"How long is soon?" Jay asks.

"I do-"

"Is it like, a few minutes? Or maybe a half-hour? Or may-" She says before I can answer.

"Why'd you cut me off?" I cut er off with my own question.

"Well you cut me off!" She explains.

"When?"

"Just now."

"No, I mean why'd you cut me o-"

"Look!" She points ahead. I then realize we had stopped to argue, and I was facing her.

"There you go again," I look though, even if she is being annoying. Oh, it's the forest.

"Finally! Now we can get out of this godforsaken heat!" Jay cries, dashing forward to the cool shade. She stops, and plunks herself down by a tree.

"Let's take a break!" She calls from over there. I walk casually over.

"But we haven't accomplished anything." I scold.

"We should press for-" **BOOM! **We freeze.

"What was that?" Jay whispers.

"I don't know, but it came from over there." I point to the right, or rather the north-west.

"So- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I hear her call from beind me, as I dash towards the sound. I stop, and hide behind a tree, grabbing Jay and hiding her before she went ahead.

"Let's climb up, and see what's happening." I suggest, and she nods. I grab a branch, and heave myself up. I go grab the next one quicly, then the next one. Soon; my feet are barely even touching the wood, and I'm at the top. Jay follows, much more cautiously, and much more tediously. It bores me to death to wait for her.

My mind is taken away from my cautious friend though as another boom resounds through the forest. I practically fall from the noise, it's just SO loud! I look down to Jay, and am relieved to see her clutching a branch frantically, eyes squished shut. I look back up to see where the boom came from. A giant shadow covers my eyes.

I can barely see, but the shadow passes. I look down, but no evil's there. Instead, I see a battered Link, a squashed Jigglypuff, and Fox. Fox looks a bit silly, what with his fur all standing on end, but he looks pretty bad too.

"Jay, get back down the tree!" I call down. I didnt ave to, 'cause she's only a few branches lower then me.

"Kay." She says, then pulls out her bladewhip. She swings it, letting loose all of the blade, and whipping it at a solitary branch She swings down from there. Me? Oh, I just jump from branch to branch down. When we both are on the solid surface, we dash over to the fallen warriors.

"There out cold." Jay points out.

"No really?" I say sarcastically, but grab onto Fox's arm.

"C'mon, let's take 'em back to the mansion." I stop in my tracks, realizing how ridiculous I sound.

"So you want to drag back a grown Hylian man, an unnaturally large fox, and a puffball?" Jay retorts.

"Ok, do you ave any better ideas?" I ask, genuinly curious.

"It's getting late, see." She points to the sun, which is peeking through the branches of trees, but also nearing the horizon.

"Ok, and?" I urge her to continue.

"And, we could make a fire, maybe find something to eat, and just camp out here. Then tomorrow, one of us can go back for help." I frown. Of course she thought of a smarter idea then me. My life isn't a movie. I sigh.

"Ok," I set Fox back down.

"You get firewood, I'll get food." Jay suggests.

"Fine." I grumble, then go off in search for some stray wood. The sky painted red, yellow, orange, purple, and a few splotches of blue. It's actually pretty easy getting firewood, and I soon have a stack in my arms. I head back to the small clearing, but trip on the way.

"Oof!" Ah a classic face plant, and also a bloody nose from hitting it on one of the peices of wood. I wipe away the streaks, and get back up. It takes a few minutes to reclaim the stray pieces, but soon have them all. Siging, I start for the camp, again. The walk back seems longer then before, but I pay it no mind.

I reach the clearing, eventually. Jay still isn't here, I wonder what happened to her. I shrug, then delve back into the dark recesses of the forest. By te time I return from my second trip, my blood is dry, and the moon is shining down prettily. I turn this way, and even that way, but don't see Jay I guess getting food is pretty hard.

"Maybe I should look for her? Nah, she can handle herself. Then again, she may've tripped like me, only knowing her she would've broken a leg or something..." I trail off after hearing a groan emenate from one of the unconscience smashers. I turn slowly, and Link is up, rubbing his head. He looks around, and notices me. I'm frozen, like a deer in the headlights.

He notices me, and I give a little, awkward, wave.

"Hehe, hi." I say, yes very awkwardly.

"Wait, how did you get here?" He asks, suspicion high in his voice.

"I uh..." I trail off again, but this time because I see a shadowy figure aproaching the camp. Link turns to see what I'm staring at. I let out the breath I had not known I was holding when I see it's just Jay.

"Finally!" I cry to her, and she rolls her eyes. Link glances from me, to Jay, he's clearly confused.

"I found some fo-" Jay stops when she sees that Link's awake.

"Please explain this to me." Link says.

"Well, uhhh..." I begin, but of course, don't end.

"Ok, as your teacher, and leader, I _order_ you to tell me." He says sternly.

"Mystique wanted to see what you guys were doing, and she dragged me along." Jay says quickly, all in one breath.

"So we were trekking across the wastelands, and we reached the forest." I say, also quickly, and also in one breath.

"I wanted to take a rest, but Mystique insisted that we move on." Jay continues the story, still very quickly.

"Then we heard the boom, then climbed a tree to see wat was happening." I continue, with out missing a beat.

"Then there was another boom, and a really big shadow." Jay adds some arm gestures to her part of the explanation.

"We saw you guys down here, and we came down from the tree." I point to the tree we were in.

"Mystique wanted to drag you guys back to the mansion, but I suggested making a camp instead."

"So I went to get some firewood, and she went to get some food."

"I don't know what Mystique was doing, but I got some of this... fruit, I think?" She asks herself.

"I came back with the firewood and Jay wasn't here, but you were waking up... So yeah..." I trail off.

"The end?"

**Once again, I'm really sorry for the late update. This would've been up yesterday, but my sister needed te laptop right when I was in the middle of writing this.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	40. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner! I've been forgetting a lot, and also procrastinating. I was reading a lot of Soul Eater fanfictions.**

**WrittenWithPencils: Too true, too true.**

**Duskzilla: Yeah... Hm, Ghestiles, huh? Suits him.**

**Sage-of-Spades: It's kay! I don't even know why I like Russia, maybe 'cause I'm used to creepy people...? I dunno.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SSB series.**

Chapter 39(Jay)

Trouble. For you, or me?

I breath deeply, or try to at least. Talking that quickly is hard when I'm not hyper. I look to Link, who seems to be thinking.

"Alright," he says suddenly, making me jump.

"Alright what?" Myst asks.

"You're off the hook for saving me, and my comrades." He gestures to Fox and Jigglypuff. Me and Myst nod simultaneously.

"But," I cringe as he continues.

"Yes sir?" I whimper.

"You don't expect me to eat that?" He points to the wierd fruit, thingies in my hand. I look down at it, but can't really see anything.

"I can't see it, so how would I know?" I answer, with a question.

"Then let's light a fire." He suggests, and I now. Myst rushes to retreive the firewood, while Link digs a small fire pit. I just stand here, waiting for them to finish so I can light the fire. Finally they're done, and I crouch down next to the wood. I take out my weapon, and sprinkle a bit of the fire magic onto the wood, making it burst into flame.

"I'll go get some real food, you two stay here." Link points at the ground, indicating that we sit, and stay put. Like good little girls. Of course, we're not good little girls. Or at least Myst isn't. Five minutes pass, and I grow bored. I assume Myst does too, 'cause she's pacing. I groan.

"I'm bored, you?" I ask.

"Uh-huh," she confirms bluntly.

"So whataya gonna do about it?" I ask. By now she should have some kind of plan for escape.

"Nothing," my mouth drops open, and hangs limply.

"Nothing?" I sputter. She stops, and looks at me.

"Yeah."

"Who are you, and what've you done with Mystique?" I demand.

"Chill, I am Mystique. Remember? We got into this mess, and I don't wanna screw anything else up." She states. I nod solemmly, but the tension is killing me. I don't even know why I'm so tense, I just am.

"I wonder what the rest of the class is doing..." I trail off, realizing that Myst probably isn't in a talking mood. I was right, 'cause Myst just shrugs. I sigh.

"How long has it been?" I whine.

"I dunno, ten, maybe fifteen minutes." She replies, then the silence returns. I soon resort to doodling in the dirt with a stick. Finally, after goddesses know how long, Link returns. He's got a nice bagfull of food. He sits himself down on one side of the fire, and Mystique does so also, though in the other side.

"What did you find?" I ask Link. He opens his bag, and hands me some of the contents. They're some kind of weird nuts. I study them closely. They're light brown, and oddly shaped.

"Break the shell off before eating them." Link instructs, then hands some to Myst. I try breaking the shell with my finger nails, but eventually use a thick branch to hit the shell, causing it to crack. It's pretty good, and surprisingly filling!

"Alright, you two get some rest. I'll be waking you up in a few hours for watch duty, and then you wake up Jay a few hours after that." Link tells Mystique, who just nods. I lie my head down on the soft grass, and close my eyes. I never knew how nice it felt to sleep outside. And surprisingly enough, it's not cold out tonight.

Sure I'm wearing large baggy sweat pants, and a large baggy sweatshirt, but still! Aw well, it doesn't really matter anyways. And I drift out to the sea of dreams.

* * *

(Mystique)

"Mystique... Mystique... MYSTIQUE!" I'm up in a flash. Even though Link was just whispering, it was still loud. I blink sleepily a few times before turning in a sluggish manor towards Link.

"Hmm?" I say, still very tired.

"It's your watch." He hisses at me, and I nod slowly. Then, he settles down on a nice spot of grass, and closes his eyes. He had kept the fire burning, and it's nice and toasty. Fatigue washes over my mind, and my eyes start to close. _Crack! _My eyelids lift themselves instantaneously and my eyes dart around, looking for the source of the noise.

A large shadow looms, and I'm about to shake Link awake when... Either a very oblivious, very brave, or very lonely bunny appears. I let out a huge gasp of air, causing the little fluffball to hop away. I sigh. This is too suspenseful. And boring.

"Ugh," I groan, leaning back onto a tree. What to do, what to do... I could go explore? Nah, I'm supposed to watch the camp. Oh look, the fire's dying out.

"And there's no more firewood..." I smile, a devious smile. I could go get some. And if I don't, then we might freeze. I get up, still a bit groggy from, and head to the surrounding trees. I stop just before entering, and ponder whether or not I should bring a torc. Deciding against it, I enter the darkened woods. Ooh, they're creepy. Cool.

"Hoo!"

"AGH!" I drop to the ground, covering my head with my arms. After a few moments of stying still, I glance up. It's just an owl, of course. I guess I'm a bit more jumpy then I thought. I quickly gather up some wood, and hurry back to the camp. I place the wood down by the flickering fire. I pile a couple on, and go back to leaning on my tree.

Ugh, this is so boring.

**Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	41. Chapter 40

**Yeah sorry for the late update. I get really busy during the shcool year. I have violin, soccer, and every Monday I have this little tutoring session thingy. Not to mention that the one time I update(which is about 3:00PM) my sister always needs this laptop for school. So expect pretty slow updates, but not terribly slow.**

**the unknown assasin: Yeah, now that I'm watching it then I do like America better.**

**Ninetales627: I know EXACTLY how you feel!**

**Godskeybladewarrior: If you're reading this then, CONGRATULATIONS! You got this far!**

**Duskzilla: Oh haha! very punny, very punny. **

**Sage: Don't worry the excitement should be picking up soon! After all they DO have an evil to face!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SSB series.**

**(P.S. My 'H' key doesn't work very well so sorry about that. There's probably tons of 'te's and 'tey's)**

Chapter 40(third person view)

An evil to face.

_Morning, in Sheik's tent..._

"Excuse me, oh great sheikah?" A small messenger whispers hesitantly to the Sheikah.

"Yes?" The Sheikah replies with great dignity.

"There have been reports from Samus, Mario, and Kirby's teams but not Link's." He says. I nod.

"Those reports are?" I urge him to continue.

"Samus, Pikachu, and Ness are in the swamplands, and they've seen nothing. Mario, Luigi, and Captain Falcon were almost caught in an avalanche but that was because of Captain Falcon. And Kirby, DK, and Yoshi made it to this camp a few minutes ago, and all they saw was a large shadow." He finishes, and I nod.

"You're excused." He hustles out without a look back. Sheik sighs, leaning back on her bed mat. She was trying to figure out a way to get those teens to learn. She didn't drag all of them out just to look for Jay, and Mystique. At least, not for a whole day, and spend the night in the wastelands. Oh no, she was trying to teach them a real lesson.

Sure, lessons on the Smash School grounds are effective and all, but the students need to experience it too. After all, learning isn't all about practice, you've got to use what you learner, or what would the point have been? In the end, Sheik just resorted to rallying the crazy teens up.

* * *

(Still third person view)

_With Jay, Mystique, Link, Fox, and Jigglypuff..._

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UUUPPPP!" Everyone starts awake, even Fox and Jigglypuff, to the shoutingd of Jay. All, but Jay, are very sleepy, and thus; grumpy.

"Will you stop with the shou-" Mystique shuts her mouth when she sees that they're surrounded by primids, and big primids. Everyone gets up quickly, and readies their weapons... Except for Jigglypuff...

"Should we...?" Jay asks quietly.

"Wait, they may be coming in peace." Link says.

"They're freaking primids, I don't think that they come in peace." Mystique points out.

"That is true." Fox agrees, and Mystique nods approvingly.

"True enough, let's get them." Link says, then dashes to the nearest big primid.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff floats to another, and Fox pulls out his blaster. Jay lets her whip out to full length, and Mystique twirls her katanas 'round her fingers skillfully.

"Ready?" Jay asks, looking at Msytique curiously.

"Yeah." Mystique answers, witout looking from her target. Jay nods, while Mystique dashes to the nearest group of primids. Jay breathes deeply, then joins her.

* * *

(Link)

I grunt in pain as I hit a tree with my back. I run back to the large primid, and attack it's legs. It looks down at me, annoyed, and tries to stomp on me. I roll under him, and stab it's back. It roars in pain, but I stab it again anyways. I stab him again, and again, and again, and again. He topples to the ground, destroyed.

* * *

(Mystique)

The sickening sound of blade slicing clean through primid invades me senses. They're easy to kill though. Like slicing through bread really. Of course, I doubt they taste very good. Just a slice, and another, a quck side step, and another slice. Easy. Occasionally, I toss one of my katanas like a boomerang, but not really. After finishing off the last of them, I look to see how many are left.

There's mostly just big primids, so I attack one. I run up to it, and leap into the air. I do a little flip, and land squarely on it's back. I twirl one of my Katanas around my hand so I'm holding it point down. I stab into the large primids back. All of this happens in a few moments. I smirk triumphantly.

* * *

(Fox)

_Pewsh! Pewsh! _Goes my blaster, as Jigglypuff attacks the primids with me. We're tackling the mobs of normal primids. It's an easy job. A very easy one.

* * *

(Jay)

I glance around. All of the normal primids are gone, but there's still a few bigger ones. Hesitantly, I go up to one. It notices me, and aims a punch. My long whip, at least six or seven feet at full length, retracts to a smaller one. The huge primid swings it's fist, and I drop to the ground on my back. I inch closer, and the primid aims another punch.

I get up, and flick my wrist up, letting loose all of the blade, and it latches onto a tree branch above. I retract it just in time to avoid being smashed to pieces. I elongate the blade, and start swinging. When at full swing, I retract my blade, and am hurled towards the primid. Once again narrowly avoiding a huge punch.

I shorten my blade, and stab the primid in it's eye.

* * *

(Back to third person view)

_Back wit Sheik..._

"Sheik!" Sheik's head whirls around to see the messenger boy once again.

"A vast number of primids that Samus had seen entering the forest are now gone!" He exclaims. Sheik smirks, surprising the messenger quite a bit.

"Good, then let's head to the forest. I'm sure that's where Link, his team, and those two trouble making teens are!" She says enthusiastically. It seems that whenever Link is involved, Sheik brightens up.

"Alright everyone!" Sheik stops, and turns to the students behind her.

"We're splitting up!" A small outbreak of chattering through the teens disrupts the Sheikah.

"Everyone! I'm taking you in the front." The group she pointed to while saying this consisted of Nylon, Jasmine, and Kit. Jasmine and Kit ave been inseperable ever since they got into a relationship.

"Now you decide between yourselves on who's going to the mountains, swamps, and wastelands. We're searching for a long, dark shadow. Everyone got it?!" Sheik calls out to the small crowd. They all freeze when they hear that they have to pick out teams themselves.

"We're leaving now. Don't take too long to make your little teams. But one last thing, when you find the shadow, stab it, then get out of the way." She instructs, then leads her small team towards the forest. The teens left behind start picking team captains to make it easier. The captains they come up with are Tex, Poppy, and Alice. Tey proposed that Tex go first, and he points to Dagger.

"Ok, then I choose Aryn." Poppy says, pointing to her friend who skips gleefully over to her.

"Uh, Lyric I guess." Alice says, glancing nervously around. Lyric walks over cheerfull, though no one knows why. Alice was considered week because she used an oversized and fan. But Lyric didn't care.

"Starr," Tex beckns for her, and se walks over, ears perking up a bit.

"Ok, then Josh." Poppy says.

"Aw, our teams are uneven." Aryn frowns, being the angel she is.

"That's not what matters right now. If it makes you feel better, then Alice and Lyric can search the swamps, which are cosiderably smaller then the other areas." Tex suggests, and they all nod.

"Then we'll head for the mountains, you can search around here." Aryn says, even though she wasn't a captain.

"Let's face it, my flying ability will come in very handy there." She says when her small team gives her questioning glances. They nod, and then each head off to their areas to search.

**It's a little short, but better then nothing, right? I hope you liked the fight scene, it wasn't my best, but it probably wasn't my worst. For those of you who are reading Just Another Switcharoo, then sorry about the long wait. Expect it up tomorrow though.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	42. Chapter 41

**Hey guys! Sorry again for late updating. It's been really busy in my house lately, not to mention the fact that the laptop I usually update on isn't charging. ARGH! It's so frustrating! Not to mention Sandy. Not that any damage was done, but rainy weather makes me lazy...**

**OMG CATS: I like the action too, and it's not about to stop :)! I love Hetalia. I just think America is funny, ya know, in his own hamburger eating way. Hehe. I like Japan too, but I'm not sure who my favorite out of them all is.**

**the unknown assasin: I thought of a few country OC's, but not very many.**

**TheFanOfNintendo: Thankees!**

**Duskzilla: I'm not sure. OMG SHADOW'S GONNA BE IN SSB4?!**

**Sage: That's kay! Yup, I didn't list them all out purposefully. Why will be revealed soon. And I think you did start a Hetalia thing... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SSB series.**

Chapter 41(Third person view)

Finding your friends.

Ike II is lost. Very, very lost. He had wandered off to find April, who had suddenly disappeared. Of course, he hadn't even known _why_ he had tried to find April. They were barely even acquaintances! He just had a strange feeling, that he simply couldn't ignore! It wasn't a natural feeling, nothing like love, or happiness, fear, or even grief.

The feeling was much different. Though I won't try to explain, for it would be far too complicated. anyways, Ike II could not, would not, ignore that feeling. It beckoned him to leave the large group. The feeling lead, in a way, all the way to a cave. Time didn't seem to pass, though Ike II was sure that it did, for the sun did go down eventually.

Now he stands, just outside a large cavern. It's dark in there, very dark. Ike II is beginning to doubt this feeling, but the feeling is also getting stronger. Though the feeling is getting stronger, so is Ike II's doubt. In the end, doubt disappears, and the feeling continues. Ike II steps, though a bit hesitantly, into the darkness. Of course, many feelings linger.

* * *

Link turned abruptly, looking in the direction of the bushes. A small rustling came from them. Link approached warily when a boy popped his head out.

"Nylon! What the heck are you doing?!" Mystique practically yelled as she and Jay dashed towards him.

"Looking for you guys." He informs, getting out from the bushes and dusting himself off.

"Why?" Jay asks calmly.

"'Cause you guys decided to skip school, and Sheik got all of us to search for you." Nylon grumbles sourly.

"We didn't mean to cause such a fuss." Jay says quietly, though she's ignored.

"You two are in for it when we get back." Nylon says with a chuckle.

"Yeah right. We just kicked a bunch if primid's butts." Mystique brags.

"As if! You couldn't beat a caterpillar in a practice brawl, let alone a bunch of primids in the wilderness!" Nylon argues.

"You guys really shouldn't fight." Jay says quietly, and is again ignored.

"A caterpillar would be much more of a challenge then you." Mystique says, pointing a finger at Nylon.

"Hah! I could beat you a million times, and then a million more!" Nylon points at Mystique.

"Maybe I should go, I wouldn't wanna disrupt you two love-birds." Jay says, louder this time, adding a cheeky grin for effect. Both Nylon, and Mystique turn to the grinning Jay. Both tinted lightly pink on their cheeks.

"Alright kids, break it up." Link finally decides to intervene. Two glares, and a grin are directed at the swordsmen. Jay's grin shrinks to a small smirk, while Mystique's glare is averted to the ground, and Nylon's is focused on the bushes he had been occupying recently.

"Too bad, I wanted to see if they kissed." Jasmine comments as she drops down from a tree. Kit enters the scene with Sheik. Now Nylon, and Mystique's glares are then turned to Jasmine, who is smiling innocently.

"That would've been interesting." Kit agrees. Jay stifles a laugh, but it doesn't work. She bursts out giggling. Apparently her giggling is contagious, for Jasmine, and Kit start laughing also.

"Enough! We're a little pressed for time." Sheik says sternly. Silence ensues, and everyone, including Link, Jijjlypuff, and Fox, look at the Sheikah.

"We have to search these woods for something," Sheik explains.

"What something?" Jay asks, curiosity causing her brow to furrow.

"It appears to be a very large, and very long shadow." Sheik continues.

"We saw one yesterday." Mystqiue informs.

"Where, and which way did it go?" Sheik says quickly, advancing on the adolescent.

"We saw right here actually, and it went that way." Mystique says frantically, pointing in the direction of the wasteland.

"We just came from there." Kit says confusedly.

"Guess we'll have to backtrack." Jasmine groans.

"And with _them_." Nylon complains, nodding his head at Jay, and more importantly, Mystique.

"If you children are done, we should get going." Link says.

"Agreed." Sheik nods, and they all head off towards the wastelands.

None of them noticed a missing Jay.

* * *

"C'mon guys! Just a little further!" Aryn calls to her friends below. She had flapped up to the foot of the mountain, which happened to be surrounded by a long, and rather deep gorge.

"It's not as easy as it looks!" Poppy yells back, temper flaring.

"Sorry." The young angel mutters, then looks at the mountain. It looks like any mountain, a big piece of rock with a snow-covered peak. The young angel sighs, after all, waiting for humans can be rather boring. Especially when those humans have barely any experience in climbing mountains. It doesn't help that Poppy can be stubborn, and if you say one wrong word when she's in her 'moon' then she'll take it as a challenge.

After what seems like an eternity, Poppy and Josh reach the foot of the mountain. Aryn would've said something, but her angelic conscience prevents her.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Poppy exclaims.

"No kidding." Josh retorts, earning a death glare. If looks could kill, anyone who even glanced at Poppy wrong would've been dead long ago! It's not that Poppy was a bad person, or even that she's mean! She just has a terrible temper! Of course, everyone's afraid to tell her for they might end up with more then a bloody nose, and black eye.

"Let's just get looking. We gotta find that shadow." Aryn says determinedly, twirling Paulatena's bow skillfully.

"Alright." Josh grumbles.

And yet, they didn't even notice Poppy climbing back down the gorge.

* * *

_Squish, squish, squish, squish._

"Ugh, why'd we get stuck with investigating the swamps?" Lyric groans as she and Alice make their way through the more-mud-then-water.

"Because it's considerably smaller then the other regions." Alice reminded.

"But it's sooo... Squishy." Lyric groans again.

"It doesn't matter. We're here to get rid of a threat, so that's what we'll do." Alice says.

"Fine..." A few minutes pass, and still no luck for them.

"Hmm." Alice says, retracting her foot from the muddy water, or rather watery mud, and coming to a halt. Lyric runs into her with a small 'oof' and looks at her with furrowed brow.

"What is it?" Lyric asks, a sliver of worry threaded through her voice.

"This spot seems a bit squishy." Lyric opens her mouth, and raises her eyebrows.

"Really?" She says sarcastically.

"I mean it's much squishier then everywhere else." Alice explains.

"So? It's probably just much watery then the rest." Lyric says skeptically. Alice shrugs and takes a step forward. Her foot easily slides into the water, and keeps on going. It doesn't stop, and with a scream, she falls straight through.

"Alice!"

**Guys getting suspicious of what I'm doing? Making people disappear. I think I made it a bit obvious with Ike II, but not obvious enough~! I think I'll be writing in third person view for now. Hope you guys don't mind~!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	43. Chapter 42

**Ah, I'm so glappy(happy, glad) that you guys are still reading this fanfic! But then again, some people do take much longer to update... Oh yeah! Happy rather late Halloween!**

**mystery8icarus: Kay! I think I will go forward with Nylon and Myst. It's just so darn cute :3**

**Sage: You were Canada! YUS! That's awesome! Aw, Nystique! I'm definitely using that!**

**OMG CATS: Haha, I'd be fangirling too!**

**Duskzilla: Yes*fist pump the air*! Knuckles is another one of my favorites! Ooh, candy!**

**NineTales627: Hehe, yeah **

**Disclaimer: (did I do a disclaimer last chap?) I don't own the SSB series.**

Chapter 42(still third person)

Where the heck did they go?!

Now then, while Lyric was desperately trying to fish Alice out from the mud, and while Aryn, and Josh continued on. Completely oblivious to their friend, who has quite the temper, was quietly descending into the rather abyssmal gorge. Also while Link, Sheik, Fow, Jigglypuff, Kit, Jasmine, Mystique(rather unwillingly), and Nylon(also unwillingly) completely ignored Jay who was wandering away.

As all of this was happening, Tex, Starr, and Dagger wandered, rather aimlessly, around the wastelands.

"We're making no progress." Tex says, suddenly stopping. Dagger grunting in agreement as Starr halts tiredly.

"What're we gonna do then?" Starr asks once her breath was regained.

"Maybe we should split up?" Tex offers. Dagger grunts quietly, but is ignored by the two friends.

"But how could we meet back up?" Starr argues.

"We'll go to a pre-established place to meet." He answers.

"Where would that pre-established meeting place be, exactly?" She asks.

"That's what we have to establish!" Now you might be wondering, I know I would, how is Dagger standing this? Well, he was quietly staying out of it but then got the sudden urge to walk north-west.

"What do you think Dagger?" Starr turns to the spot Dagger used to be.

"Where'd he go?" She asks, turning to Tex.

"How am I supposed to know?" He replies, shrugging.

"Oh look! Footprints," Starr exclaims.

"Let's go find him!" She says, then starts trotting off in the direction the footprints. Sighing, Tex follows close behind.

* * *

_With Aryn and Josh..._

"C'mon Poppy, Josh! We don't have any time to spare!" Aryn exclaims towards Josh below, who's doing his best to catch up.

"I don't like to be the 'bringer of bad news' but Poppy isn't here." Josh informs when he reaches the ledge Aryn's standing on.

"Oh no! What could've happened to her?!" Aryn exclaims, a bit loudly may I inform. Suddenly, a quiet, almost deaf-to-the-ears rumbling starts up, coming from somewhere above.

"Shh! You're gonna start an avalanche." Josh hisses.

"Oh, sorry." Aryn whispers, covering her mouth up with her hand.

"Whatever, let's just get to the top." Josh grumbles, then starts pulling himself up the cliff face. Aryn follows, though with wings beating the air, instead of fingers gripping the hard rock.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Josh asks, stopping momentarily to listen.

"That low rumbling?" Aryn asks as she swings her legs leisurely, while sitting on the edge of the next ledge(AN: I think my rhymingness is returning...).

"What else?" He replies, then pulls himself up onto the ledge, panting slightly.

"I dunno, maybe you heard some snow drop, or maybe-"

"I was being sarcastic." He explains, annoyance evident on his features.

"Oh, well yes I do hear that low rumbling. Actually I've been hearing it for awhile. It's coming from up there," Aryn points up the mountain.

"And it's been going on for quite awhile." Aryn didn't take her eyes off of Josh for a moment while saying these things, so she couldn't have noticed the white cloud of snow, rolling down the mountain with almost unusual swiftness.

"What's wrong? Josh? Josh?!" Aryn quickly turned around to see the storm if snow heading straight for them.

"Josh, get down the mountain. Now!" Aryn manages to gasp out, though she seems to be paralyzed by raw terror.

"I can't move." He says bluntly. If this were a different situation, Aryn probably would be frowning at whoever was giving Josh the 'No really?' look. But this isn't a different situation, no matter how much they pray it isn't.

"Oh Palutena, just get off the mountain, or at least in some safe nook. Got it?" Aryn says snappily.

"But what about you?" Josh asks as he finally regains his ability to move.

"Don't worry about me, just get safe, or I swear I will carry you down this mountain." Aryn says, pure determination glinting in her eyes.

"Fine." Josh grumbles, then looks around. Spotting a small cave, he dives in as the roar of the wave of snow increases. Aryn stands there, a bit lonely, but faces the wall of snow approaching quickly. Still possessed by paralysis, she just stands there, watching her possible doom. But what would you expect? She gulps. She glances to the cave Josh disappeared in, but realizes that it's already blocked by a wall of snow.

She turns, and looks back down the mountain, temporarily cured. She hangs her head, but looks back at the ever approaching rolling snow. A small smirk lights finds it's way onto her lips. A few moments before the last, she leaps into the air, effectively dodging the snow. She flaps and manages to stay in the air before gliding onto the newly snow covered mountain.

"Well that was fun." She says with a smile lighting up her face. Cocking her head slightly, she looks back to the cave where Josh was again. Frowning slightly, and pushing her sunken feet through the overly large snowdrifts. The only thing is, she can't see. At all. The air is white, just like the snow below her. It's cold too, but that was obvious.

It was cold before, but much less, and her one layer that she had collected at the school had been sufficient. But now it's so cold, actually, that she starts shivering violently. She starts to rub her hands together, as if her body heat alone can give them warmth. Her hands move to rubbing her arms, and she sits down.

"Only for a few minutes..." She thinks aloud. Of course she knows she probably won't be getting up soon, and the cold is just so... Cold. It makes her want to stop, and take a break. Who wouldn't?

* * *

_In a cave... Somewhere, uh, underground..._

"Where am I?" Poppy says, while sitting up.

"Who knows?" A voice says, startling the girl who aims a glare towards the voice. A sliver of light shines down from somewhere, illuminating the owner of the voice.

"Josh?" Surprise evident in her voice, she gets up quickly, causing a wave of dizziness to hit her with all it's force. She sits down quickly, and waits till the wave subsides.

"Yeah, it's me. So how'd you get here?"

"I... Dunno..."

"Same." Suddenly, a small grunt echoes through the room. Both teens look to the side, where they see a massive dinosaur. But just before they scream, the dinosaur sits down, with another grunt. They relax, realizing that it's not a dinosaur, but a Kaiju.

"Hey Dagger, you stuck?" Poppy jokes, and receives a grunt in response.

"Yeah well, same here."

* * *

_With Lyric..._

"Aw, Alice! Why in all of heaven, earth, and hell did you listen to me?" Lyric groans as she sits in the mud.

"I'm an idiot, and you should know!" She continues, though it's clear that there is no one to listen to her.

"If only I hadn't told you about- Wah!" Then in the course of two moments, a primid(with very bad aim) shoots near her feet, _just _as she's getting up, and out of the mud. And, seeing as she's still infront of the sinky place, she easily jumps(to, apparently 'dodge') right into the hole.

* * *

_With Tex, and Starr..._

"What is that?" Starr asks, pointing at a large mouth of a cave.

"A cave." Tex deadpans.

"No. Really?" Starr replies, with just a _hint _of sarcasm. Ok, I lied. More then just a _hint... _

"That's probably where Dagger is, his footprints lead right to it." He says, completely ignoring her sarcasm.

"Then let's go look for him." Starr replies, and starts towards the mouth. Tex follows obediently.

* * *

_With Sheik, Link, Fox, Jigglypuff, Jasmine, Kit, (reluctantly) Nylon, and(perhaps more reluctantly) Mystique..._

"Where are we going?" Mystique whines.

"No one will tell you if you keep whining like that." Nylon says, clearly annoyed.

"Am I annoying you...?" Mystique asks, her voice slathered with fake sympathy. She is, however, a very good liar, so it's hardly noticeable.

"Yes, actually." He replies.

"Good." She says, then skips ahead with a cheeky grin. Nylon sighs, scowling deeply. While Kit, and Jasmine are walking behind Link and Sheik, holding hands.

"Where are we going?" Jasmine asks.

"Hey I just asked that!" Mystique says when she catches up. And is ignored fully.

"Uh..." Link trails off.

"You don't know?" Kit asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Mystique asks, and is one again ignored.

"Are we gonna die?" Nylon asks, 'innocently'.

"No." Sheik replies sternly, while Mystique sighs forlornly.

"Oh look," Mystique starts.

"I think I see that shadow thing." She says loudly. Again ignored, except apparently by Nylon, who is snickering. An icy cold, yet firey hot glare. This just makes him snicker more. His snickering comes to an abrupt stop though, when a huge shadow passes over them. But before anyone can think, it's gone.

"We need to follow it, hurry!" They dash forward, leaving behind an ignored Mystique.

**I'm afraid this story is coming to an end :(... But I'll probably make a sequel within the next month of the ending! There will be at least like three, or four more chapters though. I hope you like the longness(at least long for me) of this chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	44. Chapter 43

**Aw, you guys's so nice! I'm already thinking of plot ideas for the sequel haha! Oh yeah, I'll need permission from ALL of you for the OC's, kay?**

**mystery8icarus: Yay! Hehe, I love Myst being ignored. 'Tis funny.**

**Duskzilla: Hah, I guess you'll have to figure out~! Dagger will probably have a bigger part in the sequel, so thanks!**

**I Love Banana Dolphins: New creations will be inspected, muhahaha. And good, Poppy will probably be needed.**

**NineTales627: That's so nice~! Thanks so much! The best part of making a sequel is the continuation of ships :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SSB series.**

Chapter 43(Yes, still third person view)

Underground?! Oh shoot!

_With Tex, and Starr..._

"Where are we going?" Starr asks, her voice bouncing around the cave walls. Yes, they had entered.

"Deeper, where else?" Tex replies.

"So we're just going deeper, without any way of knowing how to get back. Or anything?" She asks again as they continue walking.

"Pretty much. We've gotta find Dagger, and so far the scrape marks he's been leaving lead this way." It's true. Dagger has been leaving scarpe marks fromhis tail, and that's how they've been able to track him. It's actually pretty easy.

"Whatev-" Suddenly, a loud rumbling cuts Starr off.

"What's that?" She squeaks, looking around.

"I don't know." Then just as the rumbling begins to die down, it starts up again. The ground starts to shake. No, the whole cave starts to shake. Small showers of rocks, and dirt start to rain down as Starr and Tex dash through the cavern. They keep on running, and barely avoid getting crushed by the 'rain'. Rocks, of all shapes and sizes, block the way out.

So now Tex and Starr are trapped underground. Hooray for terrible luck! Or was it luck?

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Alice..._

"Wh-where am I?" Alice asks herself as she sits up. She finds herself in a large cavern, complete with stalagmites and stalactites dripping with water. A pool of water right in the middle of the cavern seems to provide light, but that's not possible.

"AH!" The scream echoes around, resounding off the cavern walls, and filling Alice's ears. Suddenly, a figure drops from the ceiling and right on top of Alice.

"Ungh... A-alice, is thatchoo?" The figure asks Alice, who is now a bit desperate for air.

"Mmf, y's, ut iths." Alice replies, though her voice is muffled.

"C'n yeh g't uff meh pleathse." She asks, her voice still muffled.

"Oh right! Sorry!" The figure, now identified as Lyric says, then rolls off. With a gasp of breath, Alice bolts up.

"Thanks." She says once her breath is regained.

"Where are we...?" Lyric suddenly pipes up, looking around frantically.

"I'm not sure." Alice says back, then also glances around, though she's seen it all before.

"Hey look!" Again, Lyric's voice rebounds against smooth walls and fills Alice's ears.

"What?" Alice asks, a bit more quieter.

"Over there." Lyric points off to the left, and Alice looks. It's an opening in the wall. Practically invisible though, and Alice is surprised that Lyric could even see it.

"How did you see that?" Alice asks, pretty much dumbfounded.

"I saw that little bit of light flickering off those walls. See it?" Lyric explains just as flickering, almost like a candle, or lantern, bounces around the walls of the opening.

"Oh yeah. Hmm, let's go check it out." Alice suggests, and not waiting for an answer, she get's up and walks cautiously to the opening. Careful not to slip on the small puddles provided by the stalactites, or were they stalagmites?

* * *

_With Dagger, Poppy, and Josh..._

"So how do we get out of here?" Poppy asks as she leads the trio through the tunneling passage.

"I dunno, maybe Dagger could dig us out?" Josh suggests. A negative grunt, and head shake are seen from Dagger. Apparently he can't.

"Darn it- Wait! Do you hear that?"

"Hey look!" Echoes through the passage, and Poppy holds up the lantern she found to get a closer look. She doesn't see anything.

"That sounded like Lyric." Josh comments, and receives a, agreeing grunt from Dagger.

"Let's check it out." Poppy says while jogging ahead.

"Hey, wait up!" Josh exclaims, then dashes after her. Dagger on their heels.

* * *

_And now with Jay..._

Jay looks around, examining the place before her. It's a small cavern, with light peeking down from above. Actually, the cavern is so small that it would only be able to fit five, maybe six full grown men at once. Jay gets up, rubbing her head to try and refresh her memory. Nothing... She sighs, the decides to go down one of the many passages branching off of the room.

* * *

_With Mystique, and Nylon(~)..._

"Hmm?" Mystique grunts slightly while getting up. She's in some sort of cave. A really big one at that.

"About time." Mystique whirls around to face the owner of the voice.

"Nylon? Where are we?" She asks Nylon, who is smirking ever so slightly.

"Oh, I just followed you down here. Don't know howda get up though..." He trails off, making Mystique sigh in exasperation.

"What do you mean follow? I don't remember anything."

"Oh, well you just sort of wandered off, so I figured I'd see what you were to." He says, a slight blush tainting his cheeks.

"You're blushing." Mystique deadpans with a non-too-amused look on.

"I am not!" He yells, but only blushes harder. This makes Mystique smirk wickedly.

"It's getting brighter~!" She replies, then starts to skip towards him.

"Now what would make you blush like that?" Oh Mystqiue, how very slow can you get? That's Jay's job anyways!

"N-Nothing!" Nylon stammers, but the blush, if possible, deepens.

"You're still blushing~! Are you embarrassed? Though I have no clue why." Mystique ponders aloud.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are, it's plain as day!" Mystique argues.

"No it isn't!"

"Ya know what I think, I think someone's deep in the pool of denial~!" Mystique sings, then starts skipping around him, all the while announcing to the whole cave 'Nylon's in denial! Nylon's in denial!' over, and over again.

"Shut up!" The previously gone blush now returns to a very flustered Nylon.

"Aw, the blush is back~!"

"Be quiet!"

* * *

_With Link, Sheik, Jigglypuff, Fox, Jasmine, and Kit..._

"Hey, where's Nylon and Mystique?" Jasmine asks, causing the whole group stop and turn around.

"Hmm, I barely noticed that they disappeared." Sheik comments.

"Neither did I, but then I noticed no one bickering..." Jasmine explains, making the whole group nod, and murmur agreements.

"That would make sense." Kit says, still grasping Jasmine's hand.

"Where could they have gone?" Link ponders.

"Who knows, but we have no time to worry. We have to follow that shadow!" Sheik proclaims, effectively getting the attention of the group. And then they all headed off... Well not _all. _Kit is currently wandering away, bringing a very confused Jasmine with him...

**Ok, the next chapter will probably be a bit longer since that's when the action is gon' pick up~! I really am starting to like this sideways 's' thing: ~**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	45. Chapter 44

**Lookie, there's info on an upcoming story, created by moi~!**

**Sage: Dontcha just love denial?**

**Jmancman: I'm immune to... Uh, cobras...**

**mystery8icarus: yuppers... I like sayin' 'yuppers'.**

**RookieNeir: ...I'm gonna pretend I didn't read that...**

**KoopaTroopa16: Yay~! You love it~! I like squigglies~! Ok, well thanks for Kit!**

**the unknown assasin: Thankees~!**

**Duskzilla: Yup, and I will be here, watching everything, not even bothering to break your fights up. I will be much amused, much amused... And uh, Scourge was it? Yeah, don't do that or I'll send some random character after you.**

**NineTales627: Yay, the fluffy Nystique-ness will retunr in the sequel! Ok, well thank you for staying faithful to tis not-so-little fanfic~!**

**Disclaimer: Uh, yeah I don't own the SSB series... I DO however own multiple things I could easily use as weapons to take over Nintendo, and then I'd own the SSB series... Haha, just kidding~ ... Maybe...**

Chapter 44

Finding friends.

_With Tex, and Starr..._

Coughing fills the room as Starr sits up. She looks around, examining the room. The air is full of dust from the cave in, and its very dark.

"Tex?" Starr manages to cough out.

"Yeah." A wheezing voice replies.

"We're stuck, aren't we?" She asks bluntly.

"I would think so." Comes the sarcastic reply.

"So, what're we gonna do?" She asks, completely ignoring the humor in the situation.

"I dunno, I can't see so it's gonna be hard to find a way out." Tex replies, sitting up also. He looks around, rather futilely, and sighs

"Wait, what's that?" Starr suddenly says, then gets onto her feet. Walking, though careful as not to step on anything, she makes her way to a distant light.

"Wait up!" Tex exclaims, then half dashes, half tip toes over to her.

* * *

_With Poppy, and closely following Dagger, and Josh..._

Poppy quickened her jog into a run, causing the lantern she's holding to bounce around.

"Poppy, wait up!" A panting Josh exclaims, but quickly catches up, and bumps into Poppy.

"Oof," they chorus, then both fall to the ground.

"This way Alice!" Echoes around the now darkened tunnel. Footsteps are heard running towards them quickly, and before anyone realizes who it is, Lyric is flat on her face, having tripped over the growing pile of teens.

"Hey Lyric, that you?" Poppy asks as she pushes Josh off of her.

"Yup." She confirms as more footsteps approach, slower paced then Lyric's had been mind you.

"Lyric?" Alice's small voice asks.

"Right her- Oof!" Alice, earing Lyric, had immediately dashed towards, and succeeding in tripping onto her.

"G't uff." Lyric orders in a muffled voice. Poppy's chortles could be heard bouncing off the walls.

"Well now you know how I feel." Alice consoles while attempting to scramble off of her squshed friend.

"Stop laughing!" Lyric whines at Poppy, and Josh who had joined in soon after Poppy.

"Heheheh, I-I can't!" Poppy exclaims, and a burst of giggles escapes from her lips. Sighing, Lyric gets up, and dusts herself off.

"Hey, weren't you carrying a light?" Alice inquires. An affirmative grunt comes from seemingly empty space, causing all but Poppy to jump.

"Oh, there you are Dagger." Josh remarks after recovering from his startled state.

"Yeah, I dropped my lantern somewhere around here." Another grunt, and Poppy is handed a beat-up lantern, wich she quickly turns on. Oh, I didn't tell you it was electric? My bad.

"Oh thank goodness, I'm not sure how I would've survived witout light." Lyric says, putting emphasis on the 'Sur' in 'survived'.

"Uh-huh, well where to now?" Alice wonders aloud.

"That way?" Josh suggests, though it was really more of a question, while pointing down an unexplored tunnel.

"Okay, I guess we should probably try to get back above ground." Alice agrees.

"Anywhere's fine with me." Lyric says, earning a nod, and grunt of agreement frm Poppy and Dagger. And with that, the small group of teens started down the tunnel.

* * *

_With Jay..._

"Where the heck am I?" Jay mutters while taking another turn.

"Aw, the blush is back~!"

"Be quiet!"

"What was that?" She mutters more. She follows the sounds, and soon discovers a cavern. Upon entering, Jay is very surprised to see a gleeful Mystique, prancing around a stuttering, and blushing Nylon.

"Hey guys." She says loudly. Bot freeze, and slowly turn their heads towards her. Once they finish, and are looking directy at her, Jay gives a small wave. Mystique returns the wave, while slowly exiting her very socked state.

"Jay?" Nylon inquires, having regained his ability to speak.

"In the flesh." she replies, complete with a smirk.

"OMIHGOD!" In seconds, Mystique is easily suffocating Jay with a tight hug.

"Myst," Jay manages to say with a wheeze.

"Hmm?"

"Can't... Breathe..."

"Oh!" Mystique breaks from the embrace, and holds Jay at arms length.

"It's so great to see someones face!" Mystique exclaims, violently shaking Jay all-the-while.

"Hey, what about me?!" Nylon exclaims.

"Oh hey, when did you get here?" Jay teases, earning an exasperated sigh from Nylon.

"Oh, I'm jus' teasin'! Come 'ere, we can make a group hug!" She says sweetly, and beckons him with open arms.

"Wh-what! No, n-no! Why would I do that!" He says quickly, crossing his arms, and looking away to hide a blush.

"Somebody's blushing~!" Mystique sings, then dances towards im, leaving a crestfallen Jay.

"Aw, I wanted a group hug..." She murmurs, but follows soon enough.

* * *

_Back with Poppy, Dagger, Josh, Lyric, and Alice..._

"We've been walking for _hours,_" Lyric whines.

"Can't we take a break?" She looks up expectantly at Poppy, who was dubbed the leader of this small group.

"No." She says bluntly.

"why not?" Lyric continues to whine.

"'Cause I wanna get outta this dark, stinky hell hole." She retorts.

"It's not that bad, at least we have light, and none of us are hurt." Alice says, trying to ease the tention between the two weary teen girls.

"It kind of is." Josh says, and as reward earns an urgent 'Shh!" from Alice. Dagger makes a noise that would be considered a sigh. He stopped abruptly though, and looks around, and spots another tunnel. The other fours teen continue on, completely unaware of Dagger ceasing to walk. A loud growl from Dagger is enough to make the four stop, and turn to look at him.

He points at the tunnel, then starts down it.

"Where's 'e going?" Josh asks no one in particular.

"Who cares, let's just follow him." Lyric says, then dashes after the large lizard-like creature. Shrugging, Poppy follows. Josh and Alice are quick to follow suit.

* * *

_With Tex, and Starr..._

"Do you hear that?" Starr asks Tex, who just shakes his head.

"Well I did, and it sounded like several people bickering." She informs. Tex nods, then walks aead.

"Let's check it out then.

"My feet hurt!" Somebody ahead whines.

"Too bad. Just shut up."

"But they really hurt!"

"Ok, I heard that." Tex whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Starr whispers back.

"Well, what if they're bad guys?" Tex suggests.

"Have you ever heard any of the recent 'bad guys' whining like that?"

"... Touche..."

**Sorry to cut it off like that, but I need to think of how to continue that conversation. Anywho, I am pleased to announce that I will be writing a Hetalia fic! Whoooooooo! Anyways, I have several little stories plotting themselves out in my head, but I'm not sure which. One would be fun to write, but the other is planned out more... And the other sounds cool, but I don't have any of it figured out... Ok, so expect an update, and a new story, soon~!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	46. Chapter 45

**Alrighty then, first chapter for Hetalia fic is posted! Check it out if ya want! Though not everyone will like it, since it's mostly about the Fem!characters. It's also a little angsty, but nothing terrible... I think...**

**Duskzilla: I am officially ignoring Scourge. Wait... YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HETALIA IS?! Alright, you must, and I mean _MUST_ go on whatever site you like to watch anime(if you watch anime) and watch Hetalia: Axis Powers, and Hetalia: World Series. You muuuuuuussssssssssst...**

**Ninetales627: yes, sadly only a few chapters left. I'm probably only gonna time-skip to the next school-year. That way, we can have old OC's, AND new OC's! Hmm, I never thought about the anniversary... I'll try and post the last chapter on the anniversary day.**

**Disclaimer: As I have wrote/typed many, many, _many, _times, I do not own the SSB series. Never have, and most likely, and very unfortunately, never will...**

Chapter 45

Darkness, stupid, stupid darkness!

_With Poppy, Josh, Dagger, Lyric, and Alice..._

It's surprisingly tough to keep up the same pace as Dagger. But then again, he is twice the size of most individuals. But eventually the cramped, the stuffy, and the all-in-all just plain uncomfortable space that is the small tunnel they walked through, opened up into a large csvern. It was, surprisingly, so large that it took a minute or two for Starr to realize that there are four teens, and one large lizard, inturding on her and Tex's cavern(not like that!).

"Hey!" Starr yelled, effectively scaring the four teen out of, and I say this figuritivly, their socks. Dagger was unaffected, after all, he was the one to lead them here. He didn't know what it was, he just followed it. Lyric looked frantically around, thinking that it could be some sort of monster, or ghost. Dagger gazed off towards the sound of the voice.

This confused the other teens, after all, how could Dagger pin-point exactly where the voice was coming while it's bouncing off the stone walls. Alice crept off in the direction that Dagger was looking in. Starr then moved into their sight, causing all but Dagger and Lyric, who was already freaking out, to jump.

"Calm down, it's just me Tex is exploring that tunnel." Starr says reassuringly, and points to a seperate tunnel leading ever deeper into wherever the heck they are.

"Lyric!" Poppy shouts, surprising everyone including Lyric, and successfully bringing her out of her panic.

"Huh?" Lyric asks, confused.

"I wasn't asking you a... Nevermind." Poppy mutters after siging in exasperation.

"We should go find Tex-" At that moment, a male scream faintly enters the cavern. Though faint, the scream is still loud enough to bring the group of now six to dash to the tunnel Tex had gone down. All hoping that nothing terrible had happened, though all knew that it was very unlikely.

* * *

_With Jay, and the lovers- I mean, Nylon, and Mystique..._

"Where are we going?" Mystique asks timidly. Her fear of darkness evident in her voice.

"Who knows?" Jay replies, slowly making her way through the darkened tunnel, and running her fingers against the wall so as not to get lost, or bump into any other unseen obstacles.

"That doesn't help." _Drip._

"Agh!" Mystique scream echoes around the tunnel. Jay and Nylon cover their ears from the deafening noise.

"Oh, sorry... I guess I'm a bit jumpy." Mystque admits. Nylon looks in her direction with a 'No really?' look glued to his face.

"Figured." Jay mutters, then continues down the tunnel.

"Hey, wait up!" Mystique says, dashing forward, and effectively running into Nylon causing both to fall on their faces.

"Ouch. Get off of me!" Nylon practically screams while Mystique scrambles off. None of them could see, but she was blushing deeply.

"S-Sorry." She grumbles low enough so they couldn't hear the embarassment in her voice.

"Gosh, get a room." Jay says teasingly, making both Nylon and Mystique glare in her direction heatedly.

"Wha-what are you talking about!" Nylon sputters. Jay, grinning, starts skipping ahead of the two, singing,

"Nylon and Mystique, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage~!"

"Shut up!" Mystique hisses, but follows. Nylon also follows, grumbling something about how Jay should really shut her pie hole or something incredibly dangerous, and most likely painful, will happen to her.

* * *

_A peak with April, and Ike II..._

Groaning, April's eyes fluttered open. She glances around, and when she can't figure out where the heck she is, she sits up quickly. Groaning more as dizziness nears egulfs her consciousness, she looks around again. Though her vision is blurry, she manages to glimpse a silhouette in a nearby corner of som kind.

She lies her head back down on the hard floor, wondering where she is. She starts to cry from the confusion of it all.

"April, is that you?" A familiar voice asks.

"Yeah, and who are you?" She asks, just to make sure her hearing isn't failing her.

"It's Ike. Ike the second. Do you have any idea where we are?" She shakes her head no before realizing that he can't see her.

"No... wait," she alerts.

"Do you hear that?" She asks, jolting up again. She quickly puts her head back on the ground, and closes her eyes, willing herself to relax. Through a tiny slit she creates with her eyes, she can see a small sliver of light. The source of the light is hidden, or seemingly hidden, due to the darkness, well anyways, a hidden door.

A primid of some sorts, almost like one of the large ones, but different, in a way. Ok, well a primid enters with some sort of bundle in it's arms. The primid tosses the bundle uncerimoniously onto the floor. A grunt escapes the bundle, almost making April jump. Before the primid leaves, April takes the cance to glance over at Ike. He's badly scraped, and his clothes are ripped, but all-in-all he seems pretty fine.

The light vanishes, leaving the, duo-turned-trio in the dark. Muffled curses, and grunting escape from the bundle as the tearing of fabric could be heard. Finally, gasps of breath signifying that whoever was the bundle has now escaped from their coccoon.

"Hello?" April whispers, oh so quietly.

"April?" They sputter. They, now determined as he, sounds strangely familiar to April. Then it hits her.

"Tex? What are you doing in here?" She sputtered in turn.

"Woah, woah, woah. What the heck is going on? Tex, you were the one wrapped in a blanket?" Ike asks, completely bewildered.

"Yup. Those freakin' primids tried to suffocate me. They were too stupid to realize that a blanket wasn't the best choice, so they dumped me in here." He explains.

"Wait," April demands.

"Primid_s_? As in plural?" She inquires.

"Yeah, there's at least thirty, or so. Not to mention their boss." This statement caused the two teens listening even more confusement.

"Boss? As in, leader? Their's someone controlling these primids?" Ike asks.

"Uh-huh, someone intelligent too. Like Tabuu, or Master Hand." Tex confirms.

"We've gotta get out of here and inform the others." April concludes.

"If we don't, they might be walking into a trap!"

**Yeah, I'm majorly dragging this out. I'm trying to make it as long as possible. Don't know why though... Please go check out my Hetalia fic! Well, if you like angst. It will probably have some humor in it, but not a lot...**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	47. Chapter 46

**Sorry(again) for the late update. But seriously, this thing is almost over so I'm slowing down... A LOT... But there is only like two chapters left... Maybe three... Hopefully I'll drag it out to four so there's an equal amount of chapters.**

**Duskzilla: Ah, thank goodness! And for those questions, yes I will be allowing those who already submitted an OC to submit again(but only one new OC per person(for my sanity's sake)), and Alas no, I will not be making a Christmas special. But only because it would all be too confusing for me. **

**Sage: Thanks! Most of the pairings will develope more in the sequel. Since the generel plot of this thing was planned out by the ending of the introduction chapters.**

**mystery8icarus: hehehe, ooh the suspense...**

**NineTales627: 1. Thanks 2. I agree completely, but it's fun to mess around, heehee~! And 3. Haha, Torren actually has an odd part. You'll see it next chapter!(P.S. Lovin' the new picture)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SSB series.**

Chapter 46

Screams, and darkness. What could be better?

_With Nylon, Mystique~, and the third wheel Jay..._

Humming happily, Jay skipped ahead of the other two, both grumbling.

"Hey guys~! I see light ahead!" Jay exclaimed after spotting a glimmer of light a bit ahead. Both Mystique and Nylon blushed furiously at the way Jay called them.

"Light?!" Mystique asked exitedly, momentarily forgetting embarassment.

"Yup, and it's not that far ahead." Jay confirmed.

"Great, let's get the heck out of this hole." Nylon grumbles, pushing aead of the two females.

"Good idea, for once." Mystique says quietly, though just loud enough to ear. Her smirk quickly disappears at Nylon's scoffing response.

"One more then you'll ever have." Jay giggled at the other two occupant's little arguments. After all, they are so cute~!

"Stop you absolutely adorable arguing, and hurry up!" Jay says, bounding ahead. Mystique quickly follows, another, deeper, blush on her face. Nylon also follows, though less enthusiatically... He also has a blush though... All three of them enter a large cavern, though running directly into a person, or rather, person_s_.

"Oof!" Someone says, then fall to the ground, directly on top of Jay might I add. Once recovered from a mixture of confusion and dizziness, Jay's eyes widen at who is on top of her.

"Lyric?!" Echoes around the cavern.

"The one and only." Lyric confirms with a chuckle.

"Lyric, Starr, Dagger, and Josh." Starr adds.

"Oh, hi." Jay smiles apolegetically. Starr just shrugs.

"Oh thank goodness, other's, who are _sane._" Nylon exclaims, slumping noticably from his position on the ground.

"How'd you get down there? Oh, I now! You were blown back by the entrance of someone almost as epic as me!" Mystique suggests, pointing randomly. Her finger lands on a stalactite, though the stalactite is rather close to Dagger.

"Or _someone _stepped on my foot, and I tripped." Nylon explains, his tone implying that Mystiqie is stupid.

"Oh, step on your own foot again? You really need to be more careful." Mystique shoots back with fake sympathy.

"I wouldn't be stepping on my own feet if someone perhaps a bit faster was infront of me." Nylon says condescendingly.

"That's not nice," Mystique begins with a pout.

"Jay's not _that _slow." She quickly adds, finishing the sentence. And the whole while that Mystique and Nylon were arguing, the other's were just switching their gazes from the two teens.

"Uh, if you two love birds would like to stop, we really need to go get Tex back." Poppy states with a straight face, then brushes past them and into the tunnel previously traveled by Mystique, Nylone, and Jay.

"Not a good idea. There's nothing down there." Jay warns the midnight furred fox.

"What do you suggest then?" Starr asks turning so her red eyes met Jay's golden-brown.

"How 'bout that one." All teens' gazes snap to Josh as he points to a small side tunnel that had been unknown to them all. Dagger grunts in agreement, and immediately heads to the tiny tunnel. Once reaching it though, it's apparent that he wouldn't be able to fit unless he got on is belly and army crawled through. He dos exactly that.

"Should we follow him?" Lyric asks Jay, eyes never leaving Kaiju.

"Absolutely." Jay replies, pronouncing each syllable seperately. The two girls scramble away from eachother, and dash to the small tunnel. Jay goes though, and follows Dagger closely. Lyric enters just as Mystique approaches, Nylon following her like some sort of lost puppy. Starr glances at Josh, shrugs, the takes off after them. Josh, pleased that his idea had been such a hit, quickly follows. Poppy, finally seeing that she is being left beind, runs to catch up, and practically dives into the hole.

* * *

_With April, Tex, and Ike(II)..._

"Are they gone?" April whispers. Ike (II) was standing on Tex's shoulders to peer through a small crack in the practically invisible door.

"Yes. And I don't think they'll be back for awhile." He replies.

"Why would you, urgh, say that?" Tex grunts from beneath Ike.

"So how do we get out of here?" April asks.

"Too bad I don't have my sheild. Actually, do any of us have any of our weapons?" Tex says, downcast.

"Well I don't usually use a weapon. But, unless fire can work on rocks then I won't be much help..." April trails off.

"Hey, fire might not work on rocks, but rocks might." Ike suggested.

"I'm not following." Tex says, furrowing his brow.

"I mean, we could find a sharp rock to wedge in this crack... Or we could always try digging a tunnel." Ike explains, making both April and Tex 'ah' in realization.

"We could always wait around until they come back with food, and use the utensils to try to dig." April suggested.

"I don't think so, I don't really think those giant mutant primid-things would use spoons, and forks." Tex counters.

"True. I guess our only option would be to find a sharp rock, or something alike." Ike says, then immediately starts looking around for a good rock. April holds her hand out, palm facing the ceiling, and conjures up a fire. Ike and Tex look at her surprised.

"What?" She asks, shrugging.

"I didn't inherit abilities _just _from my mom." She explains. Both males nod, then continue to scour the rock floor. It doesn't take too long before they find a fallen stalactite. Ike grabs it, and heads over to the crack in the door. shoving it in, he proceeds to use it as a lever. Pushing, then pulling, then pushing, then pulling again. The crack gets a bit bigger before te stalactite breaks in half.

Sighing in exasperation, the three return to looking for another. It takes less time to find a second, then the first. Ike repeats the process several times until the crack is big enough for one of them to slip through at a time.

"Alright, let's go."

**Short chapter. I'm trying to drag this thing out to fifty chapters. The next chapter will probably be easier to write, and will have a eck of a lot more action.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	48. Chapter 47

**Sorry, I've been obsessing over my new TLoZ game. And we have almost reached 300 REVIEWS! HUZZAH!**

**Sage: 'Es!(Yes) Thank you~!**

**mystery8icarus: Why thank you. Three hundred reviews, EEEEEEEEEP!**

**Duskzilla: Ooh, Victini, and violence? I think I'm gonna like these new reviews. Hehe, I find violence very entertaining. Hehe...**

**NineTalez627: Torrens part is, well... It's sort of good, but sort of bad... Hard to explain really. Pokemon OCs would be fun to write too. Serperior is one of my favorite Pokemon too. I know Snivy is my favorite starter Pokemon.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own SSB, or SSBM, or SSBB, or any other thing including the letters SS, and B.**

Chapter 47

Not a good time to have Claustrophobia.

_With Dagger, Jay, Lyric, Mystique, Nylon, Starr, Josh, and Poppy..._

A growl from Dagger was the only warning Jay had to stop. But, not realizing that it was a warning, Jay continued, bumping right into him. And, since Jay had stopped so suddenly, Lyric had only a split second to react. A split second was definitely NOT enough time to stop. So with an 'Oof' Lyric came to an almost immediate halt. Same wih Mystique, Nylon, Starr, and Josh. Poppy was the only one who stopped quickly enough.

"What is it?" She called from the back of the line. A grunt from Dagger is the only response she gets.

"Something's in front of us!" Jay calls back, making pretty much the whole line groan.

"So what, are we supposed to go back?" Nylon retorts. No one answers, but more grunting from Dagger is the only thing that can be heard. In a few moments, Dagger manages to shove some rocks to the side, and squeeze through. He comes out into another tunnel, but unlike the previous tunnels, this one has torch sconces every couple of yards.

Astonished, Jay follows the Kaiju, followed by the rest.

"Woah." Mystique breaks the ear-ringing silence.

"No kidding." Nylon agrees, surprisingly not condescedingly at all.

"Which way should we go?" Poppy wonders aloud. Dagger, being the only one who seems to know how to make desicions, immediately goes to the left. The rest of the group slowly comes to realize that Dagger has decided. Well actually, only Josh realizes, and he dashes to catch up.

Only then do the rest also realize. Mystique, Nylon, and Jay all follow as quickly as possible. Lyric was about to, but she seemed frozen, Starr and Poppy being the only ones who realized this new quagmire.

"Lyric~!" Poppy says through grit teeth and in a sing-song voice.

"Time to go now, before we're left behind~!"

"Yeah Lyric, c'mon." Starr says, shaking the unmoving girl lightly. Lyric's arm slowly raises to point at something.

"G-Giant Primids..." She says, eyes going wide. And in no time at all, the three of them are sprinting down the tunnel, yelling:

"AGH GUYS, GIANT PRIMIDS, GIANT PRIMIDS, GIANT FRICKIN' PRIMIDS!" And:

"HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP HEEEEELLPPPP!" Or:

"AAAAGGHHH!" Nylon turned around, just in time to be trampled. He got up, completely oblivious to the screaming females who had trampled him. He was more focused on checking if he was intact. He was quite suddenly distracted by several large primids coming at him VERY quickly.

He soon found that he can't move. Fortunately, someone must've been watching over him because one-by-one the giant primids fell, then quite litterally... Exploded. Coming out from he explosion were three people. Here's where I'll explain something; this all looks very epic in Nylon's mind, big explosion, ten primids falling over, one attractive female, and two males following.

This was not how it actually played out. In fact, it was actually more like, three primids falling over, each exploding into small clouds of purple dust, and three rather beat up teens practically limping away.

"Hah, look! A damsel in distress!" Someone behind him guffawed. He scowled darkly, and turning to see Mystique on the ground. Rolling around. Laughing. Very loudly. Until Jay came over, and nudged her with her foot.

"Ow." She whined, stopping immediately.

"Gee, after months of 'The Great Sheikah's' training, I'd think that you were a bit more pain-tolerant." Jay retorts.

"It wears off fast." Mystique explained. Of course, another three giant primids had heard the commotion, and came over to investigate.

"No time for that, we need to kill these... thi- Ok then." April snapped them out of their confusion, but was interupted by Tex's spear(it magically rea-poofed) being thrown straight into one of the giant primid's neck. The thing collapses in a heap, then just like every videa-game, it exlodes.(Fourth wall break? I think yes!)

"I'm glad he's on our side." Mystique whispers into Jay's ear discreetly, who responds with a not-so-discreet nod. But before anything else could happen, Tex was knocked aside by one of the giant mutant primids. April, in a flash of mad rage, shot a flame at the thing. Not many would have noticed the look in her eyes, how they flashed gold before she unleashed that huge, _huge _flame.

The thing was easily reduced to ashes, and those ashes exploded. Jay, Mystique, and Ike(II) looked at April with pure shock.

"But I thought your Final Smash was like your moms." Tex mumbles from his position on the ground. On his face. In the dirt. Squashed.

"It alternates." Is all she as she shuffles her feet, staring at them.

"Okaaaayyy, what about that o- Never mind." The other primid, as Jay had pointed out, had ran away with pure cowardice. April helps Tex up, and the new found group started walking down the tunnel again.

* * *

_With the others..._

"What the heck is that?!" Poppy yelled, after finally stopping to take a breather. And in turn, Lyric, then Starr ran into her. They looked like dominoes, knocking eachother over. Dagger turned around with a grunt, just realizing that the three girls had arrived. Josh just ignores them though, staring at the monsrous thing before them.

"It looks like a... Dragon?" Lyric deadpans, making Starr and Poppy smack their hands against their foreheads.

"It IS a dragon you idiot." Poppy explained. Lyric 'Ooh'ed, and continued to study the sleeping dragon. It was long, and sleek, but it's scales have no sheen. Two long curling horns protrude from it's head. It had wavy, black tendrils, hanging almost limply from just below it's snout, and by it's two large nostrils. Puffs of smoke float from those nostrils at small intervals.

It has four short, stubby limbs, at least short, and stubby for a one-hundred foot dragon, but a long tail, lengthing about half it's body length. It's huge b;ack wings are only seen because of the veins of lighter black flow through them and the membranes. A long line of spikes go all the way down it's back, and it's tail, and all the way to the tip, where it ends looking a bit like a ship's rudder.

But the most prominent of it's features was a huge navy blue gem adorning it's forehead, right beneath it's horns. Matching gems are scattered all throughout it's scales, and even claws.

"D-do we h-ave ta f-fight that, that... D-dragon?"

**It's late. Very late. So I won't bother editing(not like I usually do). I hope you *cue le yawn* liked it.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	49. Chapter 48

**Alright, only what? Two, three more chapters? I'm planning on three at least.**

**Jmnacman: I am sorry. There will be action in this chapter.**

**NineTales627: I wanted a Wii U, but it was to expensive(I wouldn't have gotten anything else). Awesome. Just awesome. Makes me wish I had a 3DS.**

**mystery8icarus: Hah, I wish it's name was Toothless! But unfortuantely, this one is much bigger, and meaner.**

**Duskzilla: People seem to think the dragon is familiar. Weird. And thank you Victini, you're awesome too!**

**Sage: Thank you, thank you. I understand how Nylon being trampled doesn't mae much sense. Just imagine him being thrown to the ground, and stepped upon.**

**I have an awesome idea for the sequel. The plot-bunnies are running wild, and free!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jay, and the plot.**

**Warning, slight gore ahead.**

Chapter 48

Torren, Is That You?

Huffing, Jay, Mystique, Nylon, Tex, April, Alice, and Ike(II) made their way up through the tunnel. It being on a small incline tired them all ou a lot quicker. They eventually made it though. Tex narrowly avoided running into Poppy, who was staring at something. Tex peeked over her shoulder, and whistled quietly, startling her along with Dagger, Starr, Lyric, and Josh.

"When did you guys get here?" She whispered at Tex, refering to him and his group who had finally caught up.

"Just now." He whispered back. Then, something... Odd happened. Something small, but big enough to hurt, fell with a whistling noise, right onto Tex's head and onto the floor. Since they are all in a huge cavern, then sound of metal hitting against rock echoed around the room, startling all of them. The dragon stirred, causing all but Dagger and Poppy to run and hide behind some big stalagmites.

Dagger knew that the tiny noise would not wake the huge dragon, and Poppy was too busy staring up. No one spoke. They all just sat there, figdeting. Lyric noticed Poppy, and looked up too.

"Sheik- I mean, The Great Sheikah?" She hissed. Upon being called, Sheik looked down from her position. In a cage. With Link, Sheik, Jigglypuff, and Fox. Jay looked up too, noticed them, then immediately scanned the rest of the room. She tugged on Mystique's sleeve, and pointed at three other similar cages. Those cages held all the other original smashers.

Mystique's mouth dropped open, and Jay rolled her eyes. She crawled out, and showed everyone else the cages. Poppy still stared at Sheik, who stared right on back before pointing at something on the ground. It was a file. Not knowing how she got it, Poppy picked it up, then began scaling the wall. Lyric looked on, dumbstruck at Poppy's feat.

Once Poppy is parallel to the cage, she tosses the file. It hits a napping Link on the head. Sheik rolls her eyes, and snatches the file. Poppy slides back down, scraping her hands a bit. Lyric continued to gape up though, as Torren began filing through the metal bars. Meanwhile, the other's were planning something. Poppy noticed, and dragged an ever gaping Lyric with her.

"Alright, here's the plan. Poppy, Me, and... Wait, where's Aryn?" He said, suddenly remembering the young angel.

"Oh my God, poor Aryn, she's probably cold, and alone, and afraid..." Lyric said, her mind off of the cage above them.

* * *

Aryn was in fact, no where near afraid. Cold? Yes. Alone? Yes, but not afraid. Not by a long shot. She had just continued to sit in her position on the mountain, shivering, until she finally collapsed. It was cold, oh so cold. Even in the dark depths of her mind where her consiousness had retracted itself into. Also in her unciousness, she had not noticed how she slid down the mountain. Being unconscious for a few hours does that to you.

She had slid so far down actually, while the sun fell, right into the gorge Poppy had been lead into a few hourse ago. She still didn't wake up though, until Torren somehow managed to find her. He had actually sneaked away to follow Pop- I mean... To go... Hiking...

"Hmm?" Aryn mumbled, blinking her eyes owlishly. Once she realized who was above her, she sat up.

"Is that you Torrern?" She asks, still blinking.

"No, it's Palutena." He says sarcastically.

"Gee Palutena, you sure look different." Aryn remarks, cocking her head and furrowing her brow.

"I'm not Palutena you idiot!" He yelled, causing the mountain to rumble in protest. Torren dragged Aryn into the gorge.

* * *

_Back with the others..._

"... You two distract it until we free the smashers, and the rest," Tex glanced at the remaining students.

"Look for a weak spot." He finished, and they all broke away. The slight sound of Sheik filing away filled the silent cavern. That is, until the bar broke and came clattering down. Sheik smacked herself for letting that happen, and the dragon's eyes flashed open. To all of their surprise the Dragon's eyes appeared invisible. The only indication the it has eyes is the small glin of light in them.

It's eyes are pitch black, if not darker. The whole group started sneaking in different directions. Tex, Poppy, and Josh all went to the other cages, while Mystqiue and Jay sneaked slowly to the Dragon. It roared, causing Lyric and Ike II to stop for a moment, before continuing to crawl around to the backside of the dragon. Dagger crawled on his belly towards the dragons underbelly, while April and Alice approached each of it's forefeet.

Nylon and Starr crept towards it's back feet. Alic reached her destination first, since the huge dragon actually turned in her direction, and she pracically flew to it's forefoot. She dodged around a bit, then pulled out her fan. She prepared it with a bit of pink telekinises power which surround the fan. She whipped it down, and it severed a part of it's claw off.

A small stream of green liquid spewed out, staining Alice's shirt. It took a few moments for her to realize that the green stuff is it's blood. April had come across the same conundrum, and was squealing as quietly as possible in disgust. Tex was using his spear as an ersatz file, but was having a difficult time. Josh's keyblade was having similar problem as his keyblade wasn't the best thing to use for cutting through bars.

Poppy was using her blade side of her gun expertly, and cut through the bars quickly. Nylon had charged up to the beast's back foot, while charging his katanas with electrical magic. He began stabbing it's foot repeatedly. This inevitably failed, just like how April, and Alice's attempts had. Starr had begun shooting her blaster at the back foot from a fair distance away. Unfortunatley, the only thing this acomplished was making the thick scales light up in red.

Mystique flung one of her katanas like a boomerang at the monstrous dragon, aiming for it's eye, while Jay had ran towards the tail, and slashed it repeatedly. Mystique was happily surprised when her katana sliced clean through it's scales, but her smile was replaced by a look of disgust when green blood started flowing from the cut like a waterfall. Jay had found that the tail was a good weak point, but she was being whipped around, her own whip coiled around the tail.

Starr saw Jay, and grabbed onto her, while Mystique yelled to the other students.

"Guys, it's got soft scales on it's head, and tail!" She yelled, not noticing the dragon throwing it's head back. Nylon saw this, and tackled Mysique away just as a blast of fire hit the ground by them. Eyes wide, Mystqiue slapped Nylon, and got up.

"Stupid, I could've taken care of myself!"

"Oh yeah, then why didn't you move before?!" Meanwhile, Jay was in a... Predicament, along with Starr, Alice, and April. Jay was desperately trying to keep ahold of her whip, while Starr held onto her feet. April was holding Starr's waist, preventing them from facing the same fate as Jay, and Alice was trying to climb up it's leg.

And Poppy had managed to free Yoshi, Kirby, and Donkey Kong, but Tex and Josh were still having problems. Not realizing this, Poppy dashed off to break Nylon and Mystique's 'Argument'. Tex grunted, and thanked Samus who had pulled out her whip thing(I have no idea what it's called). Samus knocked Tex away, and swing the red thing, severing all the bars. She, Pikachu, and Ness jumped out, and rushed off to the fight.

Samus began helping Alice, Pikachu went to help Poppy, and Ness went to shoot some PK-Thunders at the dragon's head. Donkey Kong was helping Josh, Yoshi was also helping Alice and Samus, and Kirby was trying to float up to Jay, who was still being flung around no matter how much strength her little team had.

No one seemed to notice, not even Jigglypuff, Link, or Fox who are sitting around aimlessly, the small crack in the ceiling.

**Oh-em-gee! Long chapter(for me)! The fight scene lacked urgency :( but alas? Wha's with the crack in the ceiling?! The fight will end next chapter, and the last chapter will be a small epilogue.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	50. Chapter 49

**Hello, hello. Now's the time for the rest of the fight scene~! Tee-hee. And yeah, I'm sorry for being so lazy and not updating in such a long time. I'm trying to stay focused on this, but it's soooooo tough with all the anime I have to watch! Plus school, but that's such a commonly used excuse that I didn't feel the need to use it. Even though I just did. Oops.**

**Sage: Yup. Please. Just please. It would be so much fun writing with someone like that. Seriously. Aryn has a pretty good part.**

**mystery8icarus: The sequel will be up very soon after this ends. I've got some of the whole thing planned out. It's so exciting~!**

**Duskzilla: Aw, I never thought of that Victini. You're so smart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, SSBM, or SSBB.**

**NineTales2: That is Ok! I really can't wait what kind of OC you'll be sending in. Why does everyone worry so much?**

Chapter 49

Surprise Attack, Woo!

Jay had managed to crawl up onto the large monster's back, along with Alice. The crack in the ceiling grew bigger, and soon, those with a keener sense of hearing listened to the slight thumping coming from above. And while Samus readied her laser-whip thing, the dragon became aware of the thumping too. Jay and Alice, oblivious to the noise coming from above, began crawling up to the monster's head.

"You!" Samus barked, pointing at Mystique, Nylon, Poppy, and Pikachu.

"Distract that thing, while I-"

CRASH! Time seemed to freeze for Samus, and she looked up. Where the crack once was, there was two people. An angel and a screaming guy. They feel right onto the beast's head, Torren fumbling to hold on, and Aryn trying to find a safer place to land. Samus immediately jumped to action, dashing towards the tail, and severing the end completely off.

With a roar, the dragon began thrashing in pain. Jay and Alice struggled to hold on, and soon began to fail. Alice managed to slide down one of it's forelegs, while Jay stuck her shortened whip into a space between scales. This just caused the monster to stomp around, roaring in even more pain. Many covered their ears to block out the deafening roar, and no one seemed to notice the two newcomers.

Kit was surprised at the sight before him. A huge, dark room, with an even darker giant dragon, and a bunch of bumbling people attempting to fight it. What were they thinking? Jasmine just sort of stared off into space.

"You know, I think it's weak point is right there." She suddenly said, pointing at the middle of it's head. Kit looked at her with a befuddled expression.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I don't, but it's their best shot. Our best shot." She said, looking Kit right in the eye.

"Ok, well we'll just have to find a way to get onto it then." He said, looking back at the scene. At that precise moment, Jay's blade slipped, and went through the little bit of skin connecting the scale to the body. The scale fell, thus she fell. She thought she was dead, but then the sound of wings alerted her of something flying next to her. She looked, and saw Aryn trying to hold her up.

They drifted to the ground. All the while, Mystique was stabbing furiously at it's foot, taking turns with her left and right katanas. Nylon just sort of stared at her, mouth hanging, one of his katanas halfway through the thing's other foot. Pikachu was shooting little balls of electricity, just as furiously as Mystique, but in a cuter way. And Poppy was trying to shoot it's foot.

All of their attempts seemed to work, for a bit, then the dragon just ignored them. Samus was continuing to chop the tail off, until it became a little stub. All of this started to confuse the dragon, till he stayed still, not knowing which way to turn to find the little pests biting at him. Then, a miraculous idea came to him! What if he used his fire! Yes, that would burn them all to a crisp, a very nice crispy dinner.

An evil smile stretched across his face, causing even Mystique(who was still stabbing at him) to stop. His lips parted, and everyone knew they should scatter. Torren was, er, disorientated to say the least. Everything was a blur. A bright, white and blue blur. He realized that all the white and blue was actually the dragons, strange fire. This dragon was like a rainbow, black scales, green blood, white and blue fire, and wait, what was that purple stuff on the ground over there?

It's where a splatter of it's blood had been. It appears to have hardened. No wait, someone looked like they were stuck in it. Was that... Poppy? Yes, indeed Poppy was stuck, very stuck. She tugged at her legs, but they didn't give. She was getting scared, that dragons fire was dangerously close to her. She could feel it's heat on her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Kit and Jasmine had both come to a decision. Jasmine began chucking rocks at the thing, and Kit just sat down. Neither of their strategies worked. And while they were failing, Samus was also. A large puddle of green muck had hardened around her, now she was stuck. Not only that, but it started spreading. Now it was at least up to her knees.

It was still crawling up her body when someone came to her rescue. And meanwhile, Torren was still confused, but he had an idea on what he had to do. It would be useless to go after Poppy, even if there was that lingering feeling that he should, but instead he realized that he should kill the beast. Kit noticed Torren a second or two later, and he soon came to an idea too.

"We need to get onto that Dragon." He whispered to Jasmine. She nodded, and whistled down at someone. Jay looked up to the whistling, just as she and Aryn landed. Jay pointed at the couple, and Aryn flapped up, bringing Jay with her. Kit explained the situation to Aryn and Jay, and they came up with something too.

"Leave it to me, and Aryn!" Jasmine assures, then lets Aryn pick her up. They flap away, and manage to land on it's back. The other two, Jay and Kit, climb down to the ground, and both dash to the nearest person to them. Jay heads for Samus and Pikachu, telling them to find cover. Kit goes for Mystique and Nylon, who(you know it) had started fighting again.

Jasmine darted up the dragon's back, passing Torren on the way. Aryn followed, but stopped when she reached Torren.

"Wanna help us?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Uh, sure." And with that, Aryn grabbed his hand(he blushed a little at that), and dashed after Jasmine. Little figures darted to and fro, all managing to dodge the huge blasts of fire the dragon was shooting at him. He became frustrated, throing his head back and spewing more fire across the ceiling. This made the hole in the ceiling spread, little pieces falling, and almost crushing a lot of the students running for cover.

Jasmine had managed to stick her sword in the ground, and at that moment transformed into four people, each with an individual color. The Purple one took immediate charge.

"Ok, we need to get to the head. There's bound to be a weak point up there, yes Red?" The red one was raising her hand enthusiastically.

"The weak point could be an eye!" she exclaimed happily, nodding. All four agreed, then began scaling the... Scales. Aryn and Torren were still trying to hold on. Aryn remembered her bow, and split it into two very nice knives, she then used them to climb. Torren pulled out his staff-knife thing, and used it similarly. The Darkest Jasmine reached the top, followed by the Blue and Purple.

They all looked around frantically, searching for some obvious weak-point. There was none.

"You don't think the weak-point is inside of it, do you?" Aryn asked, suddenly next to them.

"I remembered I could fly." She quickly explained, and their questioning expressions went away. Torren then climbed up, and that's when Blue Jasmine noticed something.

"Hey, where's-"

"Hey guys, over here!"

"-Red." She finished, a look of disappointment on her face when Red Jasmine had called to them.

"Wasn't there some kind of gem right here?" She inquired, but the whole group shrugged. Since all of them had entered the fight not ten minutes ago, none really noticed.

"Hey! Jay, Kit!" Blue Jasmine yelled down at the two teens. Both looked up. Unfortunately, so did the dragon. Only Torren was quick enough to stick his blade in between the huge scales before falling backwards. Also unfortunately, the dragon's head had hit the ceiling, causing even more of it to fall down, trapping most of the students under it.

Bright, blinding light filled the cavern, and a mountain could be seen in the not-too-far distance. They were actually in the wastelands. Jay and Kit had somehow dove under the dragon, which shielded them from falling ceiling.

"The sky is falling!" Jay screamed, curling into a ball that covered her head, and rocking back and forth. Kit rolled his eyes, then looked back up.

"What?!" He yelled in response to Blue Jasmine's previous yell. Blue Jasmine then appeared next to him.

"Was there a giant gem up there in the middle of it's forehead?" She asked, making Kit jump.

"Huh? oh, yeah actually. There was. I wonder what happened to it."

"It was probably covered by a scale, or flap of skin to protect it. That's what would happen if it were the dragon's weak-point." Purple Jasmne suddenly said, appearing on the other side of Kit. He jumped again.

"Stop doing that!"

"We need to relay this information to Torren, since he's the only one still up there." Black Jasmine said, now appearing behind Kit.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Let's tell Aryn to!" Kit kumped five feet in the air when Red Jasmine appeared _right in front of him._

"Aryn!" All four synchronized as the angel came down with steady flaps.

"Yes?" The four Jasmine's then simultaneously told her to tell Torren about the skin flap and/or scale covering the gem, and how Torren needed to break the gem somehow. Aryn nodded, then took off again, her flaps more hurried. She reached Torren quickly enough, just as the dragon lowered his head actually. She stumbled over her words, but the message was clear enough.

"So I have to break the gem, but it's covered by some kind of skin flap, or scale?" He summarized.

"Uh-huh, and hurry, the ceiling's going to come down any moment!" Aryn flew back down to assist her friends in findinf cover, even though most of it was buried under lots of rocks, along with their friends. Torren didn't know what to do in all honesty. He wasn't sure if her should try to save himself, or kill the dragon.

His decision was made quickly when he noticed something. When the dragon to small breaks in shooting fire at the impossible-to-penetrate wall of rocks, then it's skin flap and/or scale would come up, giving a moment of weakness. Torren knew he didn't have much time, so he dashed towards the gem at full speed, tripping only several times when the dragon would jerk his head.

He reached it in record time, and began timing how long the flap would stay open. One, two, three, four. Four seconds. No wait, one, two, three. Only three this time. Huh? One, two? Then that means. One, stab! Down his blade went, straight into the gem. It penetrated, and made a small crack. The flap stayed open, and the dragon's roar of pain made his ears ring. He stabbed again.

The crack grew, and he stabbed again, and again, and again. Again, again, again, and again, and again. It took five minutes until the gem was almost completely broken. Then, with one more swing it shattered. More roaring, like the waves crashing at the beach, but a thousand times worse. His ears rang, and he was falling.

The dragon crumpled, then it began exploding just like everything else in this land. First the tail, then it's back legs(one at a time), then it's middle, and it's fore legs. Finally the two horns took their turns, and then the eyes and tendrils. Then it was the entire jaw, and everything else until only the remaining shards of gems were left.

Each of those exploded at their turns. And in the blink of an eye, all that was left of the mighty Midnight Draco, was one tiny shard of navy blue gem. A butterfly? Torren thought before the shard exploded. Everything was bright while Torren fell, and he closed his eyes.

Maybe this is the end?

**I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I'm really desperate to end this fic. It's been going on for so long, and I wanna move on. Don't worry though guys, there'll still be a sequel. Fortunately, I have the basic plot planned out, and it won't be nearly as long since I won't be having the introductory chapters. Plus I won't be having as many new OCs, but almost all of the OCs from this one will be in it.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	51. Epilogue

**Last chapter. Short too. It's been fun, but all good things must end. Thanks for all the fun guys, but don't worry; there will be a sequel. It just won't come terribly soon. I'm sorry for the delay, it's weird 'cause I actually wrote this chapter like mere minutes after the previous one. I just never had enough energy to post it. I know. Lazy me.**

**Sage: Aw, it's no problem. Yeah I'm sorry, I got a bit mixed up with Jasmine and Lyric, heh. Guess I was too tired, but I'm too lazy to go back and edit. My favorite isn't Jay, not at all, it's probably Mystique 'cause she's so fun to write, haha.**

**Duskzilla: No kidding. I can't wait to see what kind of OC you come up with. **

**NineTalez627: I, rather oddly, also sort of wanted to make someone die. Of course I'm not so heartless as to do that... Without permission...**

**KoopaTroopa16: Thank you, it'll be a glorious pleasure to see you at the sequel too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, SSBM, or SSBB**

Epilogue

It took several days to dig out the students of Smash School. Most of those students had thought that cavern would be their grave. The rest just tried to stay conscious. And even after it all, not all of them returned to their school. Some felt so traumatized that they needed to return to their families for awhile.

The rest just tried not to break down into sobs whenever midnight, dragons, or even caves were mentioned. A few had even acquired a new fear of the tight, enclosed spaces. Most eventually grew out of it, but some never really did.

Many months past, and the students who had returned home came back to the school. They all grew accustomed to the latest training camp Sheik had envisioned them, and soon made it a reality. All-in-all, the days blurred together, similar to a prison, but a bit different.

It was much funner, especially during many of Snake's chemistry classes, which was how a certain mystical gal got many of her detentions, though she never got any suspensions. Oddly enough.

It wasn't until several months later, only days before a new school year when Master Hand received a... Weird message...

* * *

Master Hand thought. What did it mean? He had to figure it out, or he would go crazy. And everybody knows that a Hand going crazy would result in terrible consequences for all of them. Crazy Hand as reference. And so, Master Hand thought some more. He only had three days before the new school year would arrive.

And that would mean new students, new teachers, and new daily visits from Mystique, most of which would be arriving today to get settled in. That was something Master Hand did _not _look forward to. Master Hand decided to check the message again. It was a simple e-mail, and someone had typed it in a certain font to make it look creepier.

_Master Hand,_

_You may have defeated us once, but you will not succeed again._

_We are here always, you shouldn't even bother to watch your back,_

_we're watching it for you._

_Expect something big to happen, something very big._

_Forever watching you,  
The Butterfly_

Master Hand thought a bit more. He had a vague idea on what it meant. It was all very simple of course, what confused Master Hand though was that he expected some hidden message. It didn't appear to have one though. Don't evil people usually have hidden messages to make their 'game' funner? Then again, every evil man Master Hand ever went up against was insane, so that made sense.

Maybe these people weren't at least half sane. Hopefully they were half sane. Then they would be easier to predict.

But who was The Butterfly?

The End

?

**Ooh, confusing endings? Nah, not really. I've got awesome plans for the sequel, and maybe I'll make a Trilogy(don't get your hopes up though). Oh gosh, now I'm thinking of plots for a third story. Anywho, now for emotions.**

**Thank you all, SOOOOO MUCH! You've all been so supportive, and gave me so many reviews. I'm like, tearing up because this is honestly the most support I've gotten in a looooong time. But I won't bore you with my personal problems.**

**Seriously thank you guys! It makes me so happy, and it'll be my pleasure to write a sequel for this if it you all want it, I kind of want it! **

**Thanks again.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


End file.
